Serendipity
by Spudzmom
Summary: After leaving Forks and all things supernatural behind, Bella's life consists of lonely stretches of country roads and sleepy, backwater towns. Life was simple; no love, no heartbreak, just the way she wanted it. Until one day, in a tiny Texas town, fate stepped in. Twi/Post New Moon **It is a JASPER/BELLA fic** Story Cover by Forgotten Conscience.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

The little red sports car honked as it passed me, just as every decent car on the road tended to do. I didn't bother looking down at my speedometer, there was no need; this old bucket of a truck was on its last legs and I knew it. I was damn lucky it had gotten me this far.

After a sympathetic pat to its dash, I leaned back in the seat to let the warm, early fall air wash over me from the open window. One good thing about traveling at such a lazy speed: it was easy to take in the sights and scents of this tiny Texas town. It was edging on toward dinner and I could literally smell the fried chicken and biscuits on the air as I passed the tidy little homes.

"Welcome to Bailey, TX, population 289," I muttered as I read the sign. "And I thought Forks was small…"

It looked just like many of the small towns I'd been through already in this slow trek away from my past; dusty asphalt road lined with small houses, many flying ol' glory proudly from white-washed front porches. Enormous trees that spoke of their age, bending over small dwellings protectively, branches gently swaying as they towered over patches of grass that struggled to resemble a lawn.

In one or two of these, I saw small children, their reedy arms and thin bodies twisting this way and that as they laughed and chased each other through the glittering droplets of sprinklers. This was Texas after all; still warm enough to merit getting wet. Nothing like the weather I'd come from. By this time of year in my home town, the rain would be constant and bordering on icy.

I shivered just thinking about it.

 _Cold…_

I wanted nothing to do with the cold ever again, if I could help it.

Slowing from my top speed of 45, I cruised into what looked to be the main part of town. The first establishment I passed was the requisite laundromat, followed by a sewing machine and vacuum repair shop. Pretty standard fare so far. Across the road was the local greasy spoon, with a smattering of dusty cars and old pickups diagonally parked in front. I knew, should I stop and go in, I'd find a group of old-timers huddled around cups of coffee, news papers, and plates of pie or cobbler. These places it seemed, were all the same, and I found that comforting in an odd sort of way.

To me it seemed there was nothing happening in this town - and all those like it - more exciting than the local high school teams making the finals. Or talk of the latest local war hero who'd given their life _'over there'_ and frankly, I liked it that way. In my twenty-one years of life, I'd had enough excitement for two or three lifetimes.

Sleepy towns were _good_.

Sleepy towns were just what I was after.

Just down from the diner was the local watering hole with all its various beer signs hanging in the windows, just waiting to blink to life as soon as the sun went down. Glancing across the street from that, I saw a good-sized parking lot dotted with mini-vans, station wagons and even the odd pickup here and there, and I knew I'd found what was probably the only grocery store in town. Sure enough, when I spotted the sign, it was a _Piggly Wiggly_. The name never failed to get a chuckle from me, because… _why_? Who the hell would name their establishment that? It'd be interesting to meet them, or at least I thought so, anyway.

I passed a few more businesses; a taxidermy, a dentist's office— _Dr. Fang?! Really?_ —before finally hitting pay dirt. The local gas station/garage with the ever-present used car lot tacked on next door.

"Well, old girl, with any luck, this is where you get to retire," I muttered as I pulled in and parked. "Don't worry, Red, I'm sure there's a redneck around here who won't be able to resist your charms." As if in answer, the engine clunked and coughed and finally died.

At the horrid sound, a man who looked to be in his fifties walked out of the open garage door wiping his greasy hands on a red rag. His eyes squintrd as he took in the sight of the unfamiliar truck.

He looked pretty fit for a guy his age—a full head of neatly trimmed, sandy blond hair, minimal lines on his tanned face and a broad-shouldered physique that filled out his grease-stained blue cover-alls.

Hopping out of the truck, I walked to him and stuck my hand out for a shake. As he took it, I read his name from the patch on his left breast—Frank. His hand was warm and shake firm.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

Maintaining eye contact, he kept wiping his hands, working on the stubborn stuff around his neatly trimmed nails. "Howdy, Miss Bella, I'm Frank and this is my place. How can I help?"

I nodded toward the car lot next door. "Was wondering if you'd be interested in making a deal? My old truck runs, but her top speed is down to a blazing forty-five, _maybe_ fifty-five … downhill."

He hung his head and smirked, then nodded. "Say no more." He tucked the rag into his back pocket and gestured toward the lot while walking. "Now, don't go expectin' to leave here with a BMW," he said ruefully while tossing a white, straight-toothed grin over his shoulder.

 _'Damn, the man must have good genes…'_

"Unless, of course, you got some stacks of cash in that old rust bucket." He raised a brow and I chuckled as I caught up to him.

"Nope, no fat stacks hidden in the truck, or the bank, sorry to say."

He nodded as though he'd figured as much, and he probably had after getting a look at my worn jeans, sneakers and faded AC/DC t-shirt.

Tucking some strands of my chin length bob behind my ear, I raised my head. I might not be rich, but I'd paid my own way all this time. I'd usually stop long enough to work here and there when my cash reserves ran low, and I was pretty damn proud of that.

I did have a five thousand dollar nest egg stashed in the truck. It was hidden in the old tool well under the floor mat, just behind the driver's seat, but I wasn't about to tell him that, handsome smile or no.

Once in the car lot, he turned and waved a hand. "Feel free to look around. When ya find somethin', ring this bell over here and either I'll come out to help ya, or my nephew, Jason, will." He eyed me a moment. "He's a good kid, 'bout your age. I trust him and he'll treat ya fair."

I nodded. "Sounds good, thanks."

He grinned and walked off while drawling, "Good luck, Miss Bella."

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered as my eyes skimmed the rows of vehicles. There were some beauties, including two pristine looking BMWs, one silver, one white. I knew they were out of my range, so I kept looking, heading instinctively toward the trucks. I'd been driving one so long that getting into a car felt wrong—not to mention riding in one took me back to times I'd rather forget. So, a truck it would be.

I passed a few newer models, giving each a cursory once over before moving down the line. And then I saw it—a 77 Chevy, slightly lifted, white with two thick red racing stripes painted over the hood and the matching camper shell. It gleamed in the sunlight, seeming to challenge me to buy it as I caressed a glossy fender. It was perfect, and I hadn't even looked inside or heard it run.

Can a truck be sexy?

This one sure as hell was.

A low chuckle startled my semi-erotic inspection of the truck, and I turned to see a man standing there, backlit by the sun. All I could see of him was a solid form—firm shoulders clad in a tight t-shirt, a tapered waist and powerful legs hugged by snug jeans, and grease-spattered work boots.

"That's my baby you're pettin'," he drawled in a voice that shouldn't be legal. "I take it you're in the market for a truck?"

Hoping like hell his face was ugly as sin—'cause I really didn't want to get all hung up on a man again—I stepped forward and held out a hand. "Bella Swan, and yeah, I am," I answered with a chuckle.

My heart sank, then took off like a shot when I got a look at his strangely familiar face. Neatly styled light-brown hair with just enough length to sweep over his brow and curl slightly at his nape, eyes as green as the alfalfa fields I'd passed on this trip, and a crooked, dimpled smile displaying straight, white teeth.

 _'God dammit.'_

He was one of the finest examples of the male species I'd ever seen and that included they-who-shall-not-be-named.

All right, so I'd been reading too much Harry Potter.

My nights were long and boring. Sue me.

His hand was warm and—dare I say—comforting as we shook, and his smile only widened when, in my star-struck stupor, I failed to let go.

Clearing my throat as my brain reengaged, I finally dropped his hand.

"I'm Jason. My Uncle told me you were out here, and I've finished for the day, so I thought I'd come see if you need any help."

I bristled a bit. "Because I'm a poor little female who can't possibly find her way around a car lot, right?"

His grin widened as his brows climbed. "No…" he drawled. "That ain't it at all." He held up a bundle of keys and jangled it. "They're all locked, so if you wanna see inside or hear them run…"

"Oh," I said, now feeling like a supreme jackass. "Sorry."

"No worries," he said, pocketing the keys. As he did so, my eyes were inadvertently drawn to the front of his jeans and I just had to wonder if he had another wad of keys further down, or if that particular bulge was of a more enticing nature.

 _'God, I hope he didn't catch me looking…'_

My eyes darted up to his, and the amusement in their green depths was unmistakable.

 _'Yep, Bella, definitely caught looking…damn it.'_

"So ... see anything you like?" he said with a wicked grin and I struggled against the urge to stomp on his toe or kick him. He must have sensed it because he raised both hands and said with a quiet laugh, "The trucks, Miss Bella, you see one you like?"

I turned and walked back to the Chevy, muttering under my breath, "Damn pretty, green-eyed boys…"

He followed sedately, thumbs hooked in his pockets. "You say somethin'? If ya did, I didn't catch it."

"Nothing. It was nothing," I said as I stopped by the driver's door of the truck. "This one. Will you unlock it for me?"

He heaved a breath and said, "I reckon I will, but it's not _exactly_ for sale." He pointed to the window that didn't have a sales sticker like all the rest. "Like I said, It's my baby, and I haven't decided yet."

I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Oh, that's okay then, I'll just…"

He lightly touched my arm. "Nah, I'll show it to ya. I got a new bike, and I really don't need two vehicles. Frank swears I should keep it, though. He hates bikes, and wasn't too pleased when I got one. Calls 'em death machines. I've just been hangin' on to the truck for sentimental reasons … and to appease the old man."

I smiled as I thought of Charlie and how he reacted when he first saw me on a bike. "I get it. My dad hates them too."

His brows rose as he unlocked the truck and stepped back, then waved me forward. "You ride?"

"I did, for a bit," I said as I pulled the door of the truck wide open. The inside was just as clean as the outside. It looked brand new and had obviously been lovingly restored at some recent point. The upholstery was pristine, with black leather dash and seats, tastefully trimmed in either chrome or red. The carpet was black too. "It's a beautiful truck," I said and he nodded.

"She was nothing but a body and frame when I found her, but she was nice and straight, easy to work with; good bones, ya know? I put everything I had into her. Took me a couple of years, and got me through a tough time."

I glanced at the wistful look on his face and shook my head while closing the door. "I agree with Frank, you should keep it. It obviously means a lot to you, and unless you're strapped for cash, you shouldn't even think of getting rid of it."

He smirked. "Some salesman I am, huh?"

I laughed and stepped back as he locked up the truck. "What else ya got? Keep in mind now, that rust-bucket parked in front of your garage is my current ride, so you've some idea of my budget."

His brows shot up as he glanced at my beast before saying in a teasing tone, "I've got a smokin' hot scooter we can fix you up with. I'll even throw in a helmet and a can a' spray paint."

"Ha, ha," I said before getting a load of his apologetic smile. My shoulders slumped and I nodded. "I suppose I'm being a bit ambitious, huh?"

He pursed those tempting lips and nodded. "Yeah, a bit, especially when you consider that growing puddle of oil under your truck. She's 'bout done for, I hate to say. Probably good for scrap at this point, since the engine was knockin' pretty bad when ya got here." He must've seen my sad look, because he was quick to add, "But you could always have it rebuilt, ya know."

"Yeah, but that's a pretty penny too."

"True, but cheaper than another truck."

"I'll think about it."

With a quiet sigh, I began walking around to see what else they had in my price range. By the time I'd looked at the last one, I was pretty depressed. There were a couple I could afford if I spent every cent I had, including my stash, but that would leave me with nothing for traveling; no safety net. Glancing at him from beside the last one, I smiled sheepishly. "You don't know of anyone hiring around here, do you?"

He thought for a moment before looking back at me. "The diner? Maybe? Not sure, you'd have to go in and talk to Barb. She's the owner. Town's pretty small, so jobs are scarce, but the diner'd be your best bet."

"And a place to stay...?"

"The hotel's right next to the diner," he said as we ambled back toward my hemorrhaging truck.

When we got there, I unlocked the door and tossed my bag on the seat.

"So, you thinking on staying in town for a bit, then?" he asked.

"I don't have much choice. I either buy another vehicle, or get this beast fixed, and right now, I don't have the funds for either." He grinned and opened his mouth and I cut him off with a mock glare while fighting back a smile, "And _no_ , I don't wanna see the scooter. I'm not _that_ desperate."

He laughed and nodded. "All right, then, Miss Bella." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to Bailey, Texas. Don't blink, ya might miss it."

I took his warm hand again and looked into his eyes, still feeling that nagging sense that I knew him from somewhere. "You know, you never told me your last name."

"Huh," he said before gallantly bowing over my hand. "Jason Wesley Whitlock, at your service, Ma'am." He looked up through lush lashes as his warm lips skimmed my knuckles, and my knees damn near gave out, especially as those soft lips curved into a barely-there smile.

It was then my heart really took off. I had finally placed his face. Yeah, the hair was darker, and there was the pesky detail of him being human, but put some longer, fairer hair on him and I was pretty damn sure I was looking at Jasper Hale-Cullen. Or whatever the hell he might be going by these days. The old-world gallantry had finally clued me in.

With a shaking hand, I reached up and touched his cheek before moving it down to rest against his neck, right over an unmistakably strong pulse. His brow furrowed. "Everything all right?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I've gotta go," I said as I grabbed my bag from the truck and locked it before turning toward the diner. "It okay if I leave my truck here for a bit?" I asked as I started power-walking away from him.

"Yeah," he hedged, sounding baffled. "Sure. I know where to find ya."

"All right then," I said with a wave over my shoulder. "I'll stop by tomorrow to make better arrangements."

I didn't chance a look back, but I was pretty sure he was watching me. When I got far enough, I pulled out my phone, scrolled the contacts, and barked into the phone, "Speak to me Peter, and it better be good."

"Well…I'll be damned if the Dodgers aren't going to the World Series this year. Can you believe it?! 'Cause I didn't see that comin' AT ALL."

I leaned against the side of the diner and whisper-shouted, "Cut the shit, Pete. I think you know what I'm talking about!"

"Uh," he said as only Peter can, "You … look … lovely in shorter hair?" he squeaked, making me wish he was within choking distance, not that it would do me any good—damn vampire.

I slumped a bit. "You can't tell me your spidey-sense hasn't picked up anything."

He huffed. "Honest to god, sugar, for once, I don't have a clue what the hell you're talkin' about. Now, why don't you tell Uncle Petey all about it, so I can kiss it and make it better."

My ire rose at his simpering tone. "Oh, I got something you can kiss, all right…"

I could now hear him slurping something through a straw. It wasn't until he finally reached the bottom of whatever it was that he drawled, "I'm detecting a distinct air of hostility, and quite frankly, it's hurting my feelings. I may not seem so, but I'm very sensitive." At this point, I could picture him blinking away nonexistent tears. Damn drama queen… "Char! Char, baby, would you look up the number to that therapist? You know the one who gave me his card when I had that mini-breakdown in the candy aisle at Walmart? Yeah, sugar, that's the one…"

My fist clenched, because Peter Whitlock was just so _monumentally_ full of shit. He was the King of Bullshit, and he knew it. And he was fucking with me—at a time like this…

The ass.

"All right!" I snapped, then breathed a bit to calm down. "All right, fine. I just rolled into Podink, Texas and ran into a Cullen doppelgänger, except his hair is darker, and he's got a pulse. How's that grab ya?"

"No shit?"

"I wouldn't shit you, Pete. You're my favorite turd."

"Oh, now see…? That right there was pretty good, sugar. It's progress, at least."

"….Peter…"

"Okay, okay, sliding into my serious panties now. Although, they _do_ have super heroes on 'em, so I guess they're not _entirely_ serious…"

"Peter…" I growled.

He sighed. "Where'd you say you are again?"

"I didn't, really, but it's Bailey, Texas."

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey…hmmm, can't say I've ever heard of it. How do I get there?"

My jaw tightened and I wished I was talking to the brainy half of the operation. Or at least the half that didn't insist on being a horse's ass.

"That device you're speaking into? Well, when we hang up, you type _Bailey, Texas_ in the search engine, get directions, and follow them."

"Then how do I find ya?"

"The population's under three hundred, Pete, I'm sure you're up to the challenge."

"All right sugar, just put yourself on ice for a couple'a days until Char and I get there. Then we'll see what's shakin'. Sound good?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere, so yeah, and Pete? You're an ass, but I love you anyway."

He chuckled. "Love you too, Sugar."

.

.

.

This is me, trying to get back into the Twilight groove. Reviews would help!

Light and love, ~Spudz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

After I recovered from my chat with Peter, I straightened myself up as best I could and entered the diner. Sure enough, the next instant, I was being eyed by the locals. I was getting special attention from that ever-present group of old codgers places like this always harbored. I smiled and they all, without fail, touched the brim of their worn ball-caps, and couple of them uttered a respectful, "Ma'am."

Seeing a woman in a fitted light-blue dress and white apron, I walked up to the counter where she was and asked, "Barb?"

She paused in wiping the counter and raised a brow. "That's me, hun. What can I do for ya?"

"Um, I spoke to Jason—from the garage across the street? He said you might be hiring."

She eyed me shrewdly for a beat then smiled. "Oh he did, did he?" She harrumphed and her smile grew as she grumbled, "That boy…" With a gesture to a stool at the counter, she said, "Have a seat, sugar while I grab an application."

I sat and tried to ignore the shrewd glances and knowing chuckles I was getting from the huddle of old farts down the counter. Then Barb came back with not only the application, but a slice of banana cream pie and a cup of coffee. "Eat up Miss…?"

"Bella."

"Bella," she said with a nod. "You need some meat on those bones. I'll collect the application in a bit, then we'll talk."

"Thank you," I said, picking up my fork. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. It was the best banana cream pie I'd ever tasted, and I happily devoured it before ever starting to write.

She came back and cleared the dish with a smirk and I smiled. "Sorry, it was just really good…"

She nodded. "It's Jason's favorite," she said with a wink as she walked away.

Hiding the blush I thought I'd conquered back in Forks by taking a sip of coffee, I picked up the pen and began writing. It was a basic application, thankfully, so it didn't take long to complete, especially since I fudged a few details. If I'd filled it out in detail, I would've been there the rest of the day. Working my way across the country as I had left me with quite the resume, but this was a waitress job for Pete's sake. They didn't need to know everything.

When I laid the pen aside and took another drink of coffee, she walked back over and picked up the page, taking mere minutes to read it over before nodding. "Well, hun, looks like ya got plenty experience slingin' hash. When can ya start?"

My brows shot up. "Really? I got the job? And I can start anytime, any shift."

"Breakfast and lunch are my busiest times, but I might need ya to work an occasional dinner shift too, especially when we have certain festivals and special events, things like that."

"I can do that."

"Good. Since ya just got into town, I'll give ya a couple a' days to settle. You can start Friday mornin'. Shift starts at 4:30 to prep the biscuits and gravy, plus everything for the line. Night shift does all the side work and bakes the next day's pies before closing."

She leaned onto the counter, regarding me with a knowing gaze. This was one intense lady and I swallowed, finding I couldn't look away. "You have an honest look about ya, Miss Bella, but I see lots of secrets in those big brown eyes too." My heart leaped into my throat until she smiled and said, "I like ya." She began wiping the counter again and I breathed out in relief. "You got a place to stay?" she asked while starting a fresh pot of coffee.

I spun my cup and toyed with the handle. "I was just gonna rent a room at the hotel."

She looked back at me and cocked a brow. "You stickin' around a while, or you here to save up money and move on?"

Here it was…

If I said I intended to move on, would she decide I wasn't worth hiring? Still, I found I liked her and couldn't lie to her. "My truck broke down, so my plan was to stay and work until I could afford to fix it or buy something else."

She didn't look surprised. "Not many come here to settle, hun. No need to feel guilty over it. You ain't the first, I'm sure you won't be the last." She jerked her chin toward the back. "Got a room with an attached bath up those stairs. It ain't fancy, but it's clean and comfortable and you're welcome to it as long as ya work here."

"Rent?" I asked.

She smirked. "Comes with the job if ya want it. Besides, I'll always know where to find ya if I need ya."

I smiled, not believing my luck. "Sounds good to me."

Then she pointed her towel at me and narrowed her eyes. "No guests in there though. I live in the apartment next door. We'll be sharin' a wall and Lord knows I don't need to hear no goings on up there at all hours."

My eyes went a bit wide. "I…I wouldn't…I mean…I don't even know anyone here, plus even if I did, I wouldn't disrespect your generosity like that. I was raised to know better."

She gave a nod. "Good to hear. Just needed to get that out there up front, so we understand each other."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She snorted. "None a' that Ma'am stuff with me, hun. Call me Barb, that's plenty enough for me. Now, come on back here and I'll get ya a uniform and show you around."

After the tour of the kitchen, she gave me a key to the room and cut me loose to go check it out and get settled. Once there, I hung up my two uniforms in the tiny closet, made up the single bed with the clean linens stacked at the foot, and decided to take a shower and get some sleep.

I slept in the next day, and by the time I made it downstairs — dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a Hendrix shirt this time — the breakfast crowd had cleared out, leaving only a couple of stragglers still hunched over the local paper while nursing their coffee.

Barb waved me over to a seat at the counter. "Well, afternoon, missy!" she teased. "Got plenty a' beauty sleep, I see."

She poured me a cup of coffee as I chuckled. "I haven't slept that good in a long time. That mattress is a dream." I added cream and sugar to my cup and gave it a stir.

"Glad ya like it. It's the same brand as mine, and I didn't skimp when I bought 'em. Nothin' worse than a lousy mattress. You hungry?"

My nose wrinkled. "You know? I'm really not. I usually skip breakfast. Sometimes lunch." I took a sip of the hot brew and she shook her head at me.

"Not good to skip meals, hun, but I ain't your mama. Just don't go gettin' sick on me."

"I hardly ever get sick," I told her while knocking on the wood edge of the counter.

"Uh huh," she said, not sounding convinced. "So, what ya got planned for today?"

"I thought I'd take a walk around town, get familiar with the place. Open an account at the bank. Might do some laundry too, get it outta the way."

She took out a pen and wrote a number on my napkin. "That's my cell. You call me if you run into trouble or need anything, ya hear?"

I stuffed it in my pocket and nodded.

She arched a brow at me. "Now, don't just nod and then forget about it. I mean it, if ya need me, call."

I was touched that she seemed to care. It'd been a long time since anyone had — well, except for Peter and Char. "I will, Barb, thanks."

After finishing up my coffee, I went up to my room and stuffed my loose cash — about three hundred — in the small backpack I used as a purse, then headed straight for the bank where I opened an account.

After that, I took my time walking around, seeing the sights. It didn't take too long, as there wasn't much to see. I made a mental note to visit the park I discovered at the far end of town, though. It was filled with shade trees, right next to the school, and looked like a great place to relax and read on my days off.

As I made my way back toward the diner, my stomach growled so I stopped at the _Burger Hut._ Despite looking like a shack, the place was doing a brisk business even though the only places to sit were picnic tables outside. After tasting the food though, I knew why the place was so popular. It was probably the best burger I'd ever had, and man, was it messy.

So yeah, leave it to me to be elbow-deep in secret sauce, melted cheese and burger grease when a familiar voice, filled with amusement, spoke up behind me.

"I see you found the second-best burger in Bailey."

He set his tray of food down and straddled the bench on the other side of the table, and I froze with the messy burger poised at my wide-open mouth for yet another bite.

As grease and sauce trickled down my arm, I had never wished _so hard_ for the ground to open up and swallow me whole before. The word _embarrassed_ just didn't quite capture the supreme mortification I was feeling at that moment.

And his response? He grinned widely and offered me a fist-full of napkins while slurping from his straw as those green eyes sparkled with amusement.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I closed my mouth, carefully set my burger next to my huge pile of golden-fried potato goodness, and plucked the napkins from his outstretched hand.

After mop-up operations were complete, I smiled and said, "Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome," he said, then popped a fry in his mouth. He unwrapped his burger, which was just as messy as mine, and raised a brow at me.

"Awe, come on, don't be embarrassed, Bella. There's just no neat or easy way to eat these things. Ya just gotta get in there and get it done - like you were when I got here." He picked up his burger and nodded toward mine. "Don't be shy, now. They're no good when they're cold."

I huffed and smirked. "Might as well, you've already seen the beast, so to speak."

He laughed. "I thought it was kinda cute."

Steadfastly ignoring the nervous thrill his comment gave me, I threw caution to the wind and tackled my food as he did the same.

After lunch, we took turns at a thorough clean-up in the Burger Hut's lean-to bathroom, and then he offered to walk me back to the diner.

"Don't you have work today?" I asked as we ambled along the storefronts.

"Yeah, but I finished up the brake job early, and the next job ain't comin' in 'till three, so I got some time."

"Must be nice to have such a relaxed schedule."

He chuckled ruefully. "Trust me, it don't always work out that way. There are times we're booked sun-up to sun-down for weeks straight. To tell the truth, days like today are rare, at least as long as I've been here, anyway."

"You haven't always lived here?" I glanced at him in time to see his troubled frown.

"No."

I blinked at the short answer. "Where'd you live before?"

He glanced at me, his eyes shuttered and frown still in place. "I don't know. This is the only place I remember being, but I know I've only been here a little over two years."

I was shocked at that. "Wow."

He stopped walking and turned to me. "I like you, Bella, and I really don't wanna offend ya or scare ya off, but … would ya mind very much if we didn't talk about all a' this?" He hung his head and rubbed his brow. "I just … I just really don't like talkin' or even thinkin' about it. I spent two years tryin' to figure this shit out and it got me nowhere."

I laid my hand on his arm. "Hey, It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

His smile was a shadow of what it had been, and I could plainly see the turmoil in his eyes. "Thank you … for understandin'. It's just a really sore subject, and I'm sorry…"

He trailed off when I touched his cheek. "No, you have nothing to apologize for, you hear?"

He looked relieved. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, and now his smile was genuine.

We turned and started walking again and I couldn't resist voicing my thoughts, though I knew I'd be kicking myself for it later. "All that matters is who you are now," I glanced up at him, "and I'm really starting to like who you are."

He grinned and glanced at me then looked down at his feet as he muttered, "Well, I reckon that settles it, then."

I smiled and nudged his arm as we walked. "Yeah, I reckon it does."

He walked me all the way to my door, and like the gentleman he is, waited until I got inside before going back to work at the garage.

After he left, I spent a good half-hour sitting on my bed, staring into space while mentally berating myself. I had let down my defenses, ones I'd spent two years maintaining; I'd allowed myself to be attracted to him, I didn't keep him at arms-length, and the most heinous sin of all … I'd allowed myself to _feel…_

And then, the little demon inside my head chimed in, listing all the reasons it was okay for me to be interested in him.

 _He's funny_

 _He's gorgeous_

 _He's gainfully employed_

 _He chews with his mouth closed_

 _He's not an overbearing, faithless asshole_

 _You don't want to die a virgin_

 _You don't want to die alone_

 _Take a chance_

"Ahhhh!"

I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes and threw myself back on the bed deciding that I wasn't going to decide a damn thing.

"Laundry," I muttered, then drug myself off the bed and got to it.

When I got back from the laundromat, I put my clothes away and headed out to get the rest of my stuff from my truck.

It wasn't much, just a box of personal items, books, and another duffel with the rest of my clothes. What I was most concerned about was my nest egg. If I lost that, it would be a long time before I could move on, and even though I was starting to like Jason, I was still set on leaving. It was the one thing I knew I was good at.

The open road was _easy_. The open road was _soothing_. It didn't make any demands and it didn't _disappoint_.

People were _complicated_. People caused _pain_ , and I was now a master at avoidance.

Hell, I rarely even called Charlie or Renee these days, choosing instead to drop them a postcard every now and then so they knew I was alive.

It wasn't that I didn't love them, but well, I'd never really been close with either of them. Charlie I barely knew and my teen obsession with the Cullens hadn't helped with that. And Renee? Well, the more I reflected on my life with her, the more I realized just who had raised whom.

Consequently, there was more than a bit of resentment on my part. She was who she was though, and I couldn't stay angry at her for any of it. She's just the type who never should've had a kid. She'd realized that a long time ago, but for me, it was a fairly recent realization, so making my peace with it was a day to day process.

When I made it across the street and headed down the sidewalk to the garage, my heart lurched at what I _didn't_ see—my truck wasn't where I'd left it. In fact, it wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I stepped up my pace.

When I got there, I poked my head inside the open garage door and saw a car parked over a mechanic's pit. "Hello? Mr. Whitlock?"

Eyes and the top of a head of sandy hair peeked out from the back of the pit.

"Miss Bella, right?"

"Right. Well, it's just Bella, but … what happened to my truck?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners with what could only be a smile. "It was makin' a mess out front with all the leakin' oil, so I had Jason move it to the yard around back."

"Without the key?" I arched a brow.

"It ain't hard if you know what you're doin'. Don't worry, sugar, ol' Zeke keeps a good eye on the yard. Won't nobody break in back there if they value their backside."

"Zeke…?"

"Our guard dog. He's a big ol' teddy bear with family, but anybody breaks in…let's just say they never try it again." He climbed out of the pit and wiped his hands. "Come on, I'll take ya back there. I'm guessin' you wanna get some stuff?"

"Yeah, I got the job at the diner and Barb let me have the spare room upstairs for now."

"Jason'll be happy," he said with a side-glance and a smirk.

My heart sped at the mention of his nephew but I did my best to ignore it while subtly looking around. Frank's wry look let me know I hadn't been as subtle as I thought.

"He ain't here," he said dryly. "Had to make a parts run to the next town over for jobs we got scheduled for tomorrow."

"Oh, I wasn't looking for him," I said, hopefully pulling off the light tone I was aiming for.

"Uh, huh," he said while unlocking the gate. We stepped in, he closed the gate and that's when Zeke decided to make an appearance.

Holy crap. The dog must dine on a side of beef a day AND pump iron.

He was a pit bull, beautiful and shiny with a brindle coat over solid, rippling muscle and his shoulder stood almost to my hip. He was terrifying—and then his tongue lolled from the side of his mouth and he gave a friendly woof.

"Zeke! Come here boy!" Frank called and the dog loped over, greeting the man with a lick to his hand as his whole back end wagged. "This is Bella. Be nice now, Jason likes her."

Zeke eyed me for a beat like he was thinking about what he'd just been told before trotting over to smell my hand. Then he licked it and sat back on his haunches. When I just stood there, he placed a huge paw on my knee and woofed.

Frank leaned over and murmured, "I think he wants ya to pet him."

Squatting slowly, I reached out with both hands and petted his head, then scratched behind his ears. He seemed to like it because he promptly knocked me on my ass and licked my cheek. I laughed because he really was a big teddy bear—a solid one—but a teddy nonetheless.

"All right Zeke, that's enough. Let the poor girl up," Frank said, grasping my hand and hauling me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said while dusting myself off. Zeke was looking betrayed, so I reached down and patted him. "Later, big guy." I got a tail-wag for that.

"So, there's your truck," Frank said, pointing across the fenced yard. "You need any help?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's just a medium box and a duffel. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna get back to that muffler job. Just ring this bell when you need out and I'll lock it back up."

"Got it, thanks."

He left and Zeke and I headed to my truck. After rummaging behind the seat, I stuffed the cash in my bag, shouldered it, scooped up the box and hip-checked the door closed. "That's it, big guy, thanks for watching it for me." He woofed and I walked to the gate and rang the bell.

After a moment, Jason walked out and smiled. "I see you met my buddy," he said while opening the gate.

I stepped out. "You mean that solid mass of teeth and muscle? Yeah, we met."

Jason laughed. "He's a big baby."

I raised a brow and smirked. "With the added benefit of looking scary as hell."

Jason inclined his head as his dimpled grin made an appearance. "Okay, I'll give ya that." He reached out and hefted the box from me.

"Where we headed with this? The hotel?" he asked as we started walking.

I gasped because I totally forgot to share my good news with him earlier. "No, Barb hired me and gave me the spare room upstairs."

He smiled brightly. "I'm glad to hear it. Barb's a great lady, I think you'll like workin' for her. You get the mornin' shift?" he asked as we waited for a car to roll by before stepping off the curb to cross the street.

"Yeah, but she said I might work the dinner shift sometimes, for festivals and special events, stuff like that." I said as we reached the diner. We climbed the stairs to my room and I unlocked and opened the door.

Shrugging the duffel off my shoulder, I chucked it on the bed and took the box from him as he stood in the doorway. "I'd invite you in, but I'm, uh, not allowed guests."

I hid the blush I could feel in my cheeks by setting the box down inside the door. Then I looked back at him just as he ran a hand through his hair. It looked soft, and the way it stubbornly fell over his brow made me want to brush my fingers through it.

He wet his lips and swallowed, now seeming a bit nervous. Damn, was he ever testing my resolve. "Well, I gotta…" he gestured back across the street and I nodded. "Gotta help close up." Again, I nodded, feeling awkward as hell.

"Thanks," I said, "for the help."

"Of course." He looked at the floor then heaved a breath before glancing up through his lashes. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? For breakfast I mean, 'cause I eat here just about every mornin' before we open the shop."

I smiled at his obvious discomfort, glad it wasn't just me feeling it. "I'll be there."

He grinned. "Good…that's good." He slowly reached out and took my hand, his fingers lightly playing with mine as he stared down at them. "I'm glad you're here … glad that ol' truck picked this town to break down."

My breath caught and my heart picked up speed. Either I was imagining things, or he was throwing out some vibes I wasn't ready for. He was gorgeous and polite and sweet, but … I just wasn't ready.

"Jason," I murmured and he looked up. "I…I'm not sure…I mean… Damn it, what I'm trying to say is…I don't really stay any one place for long, you know?"

He let my hand go and nodded. "Sorry. I get it, I do. Small town life ain't for everyone." He was silent for a beat before looking back into my eyes with a crinkled brow. "But who knows? Maybe you give this dusty little town a chance…learn to like it here…." That crooked little grin reappeared. "A man can hope, anyway." With that, he turned and trotted down the stairs.

I watched him for a minute, then slowly closed my door and leaned my forehead against it, one hand splayed over my thudding heart as I did my best to gather my scattered wits. He scared me. He scared me because, for the first time in a long time, and despite my every intention, I was starting to _feel._

 _'Damn irresistible, green-eyed southern boys anyway….'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: Well, I asked for support for getting back into the Twilight groove, and boy did you all come through for me! Thank you all so much, and I'm so glad you're liking the story so far! If you would, please keep the comments coming. Lets me know if I'm getting it right or not.

Light and love,

~Spudz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Note: I've had some questions about the pairing of this story and all I will say is, it is a Jasper/Bella story. And no worries, I'm not going to kill Jason or break his heart. LOL**

 **Chapter 3**

When the alarm on my phone went off at 4:00 am, Friday, I groaned and hugged my pillow before finally reaching to shut the damn thing off. It seemed like I had just gotten to sleep.

The day prior, I had pretty much kept to myself. Master of avoidance, remember? I ate my meals in the diner during off hours to keep from running into anyone, and spent a good chunk of the rest of my day washing the clothes from my second duffel and making a trip to the bank to stash my five grand in cash. I felt a lot better now that it was safe. The evening was spent reading and that's probably why I was so tired — because I had to finish just _one. more. chapter_. and I think we all know how that works out.

With a yawn and a stretch, I sat up and struggled to shake the cobwebs of sleep away. I was pretty damn sure that not even roosters got up this early. Apparently though, life in small Texas farm towns was of the old-fashioned, early-to-bed and early-to-rise variety, which meant the biscuits, gravy, and grits had to be ready for all those early risers.

Thankfully, I didn't wear much make-up, so I didn't need a lot of time to get ready. Thirty minutes was plenty, so at 4:25 am, I locked my room and jogged down stairs to the kitchen entrance.

"Mornin' sugar," Barb greeted with a grin while browning sausage for the gravy. "Ya look pretty good for the first day of gettin' up so early."

"It's all an illusion," I said before yawning widely.

She chuckled then jerked her chin toward an industrial mixer. "Ya know how to make biscuits?"

"I do."

"Perfect. Everything ya need's right there on the shelves and in the walk-in. Get to it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After getting the dough ready, I floured the huge butcher-block table and rolled it out, then started cutting and lining them up in the pans. The diner had two huge ovens so I slid the pans in and started cleaning up while they baked.

By that time, Barb was done with the massive pot of gravy and was almost done with the grits. That's when the cook showed up.

He was hispanic, probably 5'9", kinda stocky and his hair was short and spikey on top. If I had to describe him in one word though, it would be chipper. Even at 5:00 am, he exuded positive energy. I liked him immediately.

"Bella, this is Esteban, our cook. He's been with us for five years now, straight outta high school, but I've known him since he was just a lil'bitty thing. Esteban, this is Bella."

He grinned and shook my hand, his grip firm and hand warm and dry. "Welcome to Bailey, Bella," he leaned closer and stage-whispered, "and call me Steve. Only my mother and Barb call me Esteban."

I snickered. "Got it. Good to meet you."

With a parting grin, he went right to work melting a small pot of butter and whipping up the pancake batter while I took the biscuits out of the ovens. Barb inspected them and plucked one from the middle of a batch. I held my breath as she split it open, poked the center, then took a bite.

She nodded and I breathed in relief. "These are good, sugar, perfect. Now, get cleaned up and have some breakfast. We open the doors in fifteen."

About an hour later, I had just served a table of four and was headed back to the pick-up window when I spotted Frank as he walked in.

After serving two of the old-timers at the counter, I grabbed the coffee pot and a menu and headed to Frank's booth by the window. He saw me coming and turned the clean cup over so I could fill it. "Mornin' sunshine," he greeted.

I set down the menu and filled his cup. "Good morning."

He slid the menu to the edge of the table. "Don't need it, hun. I'll have a number 10, bacon and wheat toast."

"Denver omelette man, eh?" I asked while noting his choice on his ticket.

He grinned. "Can't go wrong with a classic."

"Anything else?"

"Jason always gets a number 12, scrambled with a side biscuit and gravy."

"Should I box that to go, or…?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement as he took a sip of coffee and set the cup down. "Nah, he'll be along directly. He had to feed the horses this mornin'. My wife usually does it, but she was feelin' poorly."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it's nothing serious."

He wrapped his hands around his cup. "It's just a headache, hun, she'll be fine."

"Good, glad to hear it. Be back in a bit."

I went to the pick-up window and clipped his ticket on the rack. "Order, Steve."

He looked up from plating pancakes with a wink and grin. "Got it, Bella-Bee."

I snorted a laugh and started pouring coffee refills when Jason finally walked in looking wind-swept and — _'damn it all'_ — absolutely delicious as he shrugged out of his riding jacket and took the seat across from his uncle. He smiled and turned his cup over when I walked over with the pot of brew. "Mornin', Bella," he greeted as I filled his cup and topped off Frank's.

Frank … whose lips were twitching with what looked suspiciously like a stifled grin as he kept his eyes on the napkin he was messing with.

"Good morning, Jason." I smiled then glanced out the window at the royal-blue and black Kawasaki Ninja parked out front and nodded toward it. "Is that your bike?"

He glanced out and nodded while stirring his coffee. "Yep, that's it. You like it?"

"It's gorgeous."

He grinned widely. "You ever wanna go for a ride, just say the word."

My mind conjured an image at that, and let's just say there wasn't a bike involved, and it was enough to make it tough to breathe.

Frank raised a brow and hid a chuckle with a sip from his cup.

Then I felt my face heat and knew it was time to bail. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind," I said weakly as I rushed off.

Another group walked in and I grabbed menus and went to take care of them.

It got really busy with the second morning rush then, so after serving Jason and Frank's food, I was too occupied to spend any time talking.

The place was packed, and to be honest, I was sort-of relieved by that.

Maybe it was my imagination, but the whole time I was rushing around taking orders and serving food, I could feel Jason's eyes on me. At least they were every time I stole glances at him. It was thrilling and disquieting at the same time because I liked him — a lot, and I didn't really want to, damn it.

At the end of my shift, Barb sat me down at the counter and smirked. "Ya kicked ass today, hun. You're a go-getter. I'm impressed," she said as she slid my cut of the tips to me.

I smiled and pocketed the cash. "Thanks, Barb."

"Yep, I'm glad I took a chance on ya." She tapped her fingers on the counter and nodded. "Ya got the rest a' the day free, sugar. Go do somethin' fun and I'll see ya later."

I chuckled ruefully. "Not a lot of options, but yeah, I'll figure something out." I got up and took off my apron before heading upstairs to shower and change. I didn't relish the thought of spending the rest of the day smelling like greasy diner food.

After leaving my room, I slung my backpack over a shoulder but just as I got to the front door, Steve stopped me. "Bella! Hey, some of us were gonna meet up at the Death Star at about 9:00. You wanna join? You can meet Lena, my wife. I think you two'd like each other, plus some other friends'll be there."

My brows shot up and I questioned with a laugh, "The Death Star?"

His grin brightened. "Yeah, owner's kind-of a Star Wars geek. So, whaddya say?"

"Uh," I bit my lip and considered it. What else was I gonna do? I hadn't heard from Peter and Char yet, so didn't know when they might hit town, so… "Yeah, sure, that'd be great. Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Sweet! See ya at 9:00!"

"I'll be there," I said, then pushed the door open and walked out. I'd only taken a few steps when a familiar pair stepped out from the corner of the building.

"You settle in quick, sugar," he teased, smirking while tipping his dark glasses down to peer at me. Char pulled me into a hug and I returned it gladly. It really was nice to see them again.

Then I settled my hands on my hips with a frown. "You sure took your sweet time getting here. Something happen?"

I watched as the pair shared a loaded look and my eyes narrowed. "What? What is it?"

Char crossed her arms and glared off to the side as Peter schooled his face into innocence. Yeah, he was the King of BS, but that didn't mean he was _good_ at it. "Nothing happened," he said, his tone high and light.

Yep, utter bullshit…

At my silently arched brow, he continued, "Just, ya know, had to stop off and see some folks is all. Nothin' to concern yourself over." He slung an arm over my shoulders and the three of us started walking.

"Who did you have to see?"

He flapped a hand. "Awe, you know, just some … you know. No biggie, now tell me what's goin' on here, Busy-Bee. Uncle Petey's all ears."

"All ass, more like…" Char grumbled, the look she shot her mate scathing.

His answering grin was toothy. "Don't listen to her, sugar." He leaned down to my ear and stage whispered, "She's in a _mood_."

"Oh, I'm in a mood, all right. The mood to kick your…"

"Yeah, okay! So Bell-z-bub, my little demon, tell me about this person you mentioned on the phone," Peter cut in, earning another glare from Charlotte. Which he steadfastly ignored…

Deciding to shelve my suspicion for the time being, I told them all about Frank and Jason including their family name.

"Huh," was all he said for a good stretch of time. Then he shrugged. "It's not uncommon for strangers to have the same last name, Belly-button. I mean, look at all the Smiths in the world."

By now, we were at the park, sitting on the grass under the deep shade of a massive Magnolia tree.

I eyed the deceptively innocent look on his face. I'll give him this: he didn't crack under the scrutiny. "How do you explain Jason being Jasper's twin? I mean, I know Jasper's a Hale, and blond but still…it's weird.

"Do you think Frank and Jason might be a descendent of yours, Pete?"

He laughed. "I damn sure didn't have any curtain climbers! And I don't recall havin' any siblings either." He took his glasses off and chucked me under the chin, his tone now soft and serious. "There's no doubt he's human, right?"

"Nope, there's no doubt. He's got a pulse. I checked."

He canted his head, his gaze searching. "Then, what's the problem, sugar? Why not just let yourself go with it?"

My brow pinched as I took in what he'd said while studying my clasped hands in my lap.

"I agree, hun," Charlotte finally spoke up. She took my hand and stroked the back of it softly. "It's been long enough, sweet girl. You're young and it's not right, the way ya been keeping yourself closed off and always on the move, never gettin' close to anyone." She cupped my cheek, her smile gentle. "Ya need to let yourself _live_ , sugar, and love is a big part a' that." She tucked some hair behind my ear as she said with a saucy grin, "'Sides, from what ya say about this boy, he sounds like a dream. Good lookin', sweet, and a gentleman to boot … hell, if you don't snap him up, I just may!"

"I'm gonna forget ya said that, Lotty," Pete pouted. "Damn women, always hurtin' my feelin's." Then he bumped my shoulder with his. "But I agree with the _rest_ a' what she said, sugar. You're a beautiful girl with a lotta love to give. Ya deserve to be loved by someone who's gonna know just what he's got and have the good sense to keep ya.

"And your Uncle Petey," he continued with a playful nudge, "will be right here to kick his ass back into shape if need be, so no worries there."

My eyes went wide. "You guys are gonna stay?"

Charlotte's smile was warm as she nodded. "Sure 'nuff, if you'll have us, that is."

With a laugh, I grabbed her into a hug which she gladly returned with a whispered, "I love ya, Bells."

"I love you too, Char."

"Oh sure, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Char snorted a laugh and shook her head but I threw my arms around him next, because, yeah … I loved him too, damn it. I couldn't help it. "Oh hush, you. I'd be dead if not for you. You'll always have a piece of my heart."

I sat back down and wiped a tear from my cheek and in true Peter Whitlock fashion, he grinned and said, "Well, shucks, sugar. Now I'm all warm and tingly inside."

Yep, still the King of BS…

I threw a handful of grass at him.

He dodged.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Up next, a night at the Death Star to meet new people. Maybe a few more revelations. Certainly more time between Bella and Jason...

Thank all of you for following along and leaving such wonderful comments! You're the fuel to my fire, so if it's not too much trouble, keep 'em coming. I love reading them!

~Spudz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: The song they dance to is _'This is Where'_ by The Wailin' Jennys. Look it up and give it a listen when you read the scene if you want to get all the feels. I listened to it while writing. I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. Let me know how I'm doing, if you would?

Love and light,

~Spudz

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Bella! Over here!"

I lightly touched a shoulder of the guy in front of me. "Excuse me. Thanks." Ignoring all the curious glances and raised brows, I wove my way through bodies and past tables to get to a waving Steve.

It was awkward.

It always was.

At least I thought so.

I usually always avoid the local watering holes for this very reason. It's just impossible to blend or go unnoticed, and that was something that still bothered me and had since my teen years. So, why was I here? It was a question I'd asked myself numerous times since parting company with Pete and Char at the park.

I'd yet to come up with an answer.

At least one I would admit to.

The music was at a decent volume, so I heard Steve easily when he greeted me. "Bella, hey, glad you made it!" He pulled out a chair and I took it as he started the introductions. "This is my wife, Lena, her brother Theo, Theo's best friend, Matt and Matt's girlfriend, Julie."

I smiled and gave a little wave as I skimmed their faces. "Hi guys."

"Want a Shiner?"

"Sure."

He pulled one out of a metal pail of ice placed next to his chair, twisted the top off and handed it over.

"Thanks."

I usually tried to avoid drinking as I'm kind-of a light-weight, but one beer wouldn't hurt.

I know … famous last words, right? But I'd been down that particular road a few times and had learned the hard way, head in the toilet and all.

One beer would damn well stay _one beer_.

Especially now that I was getting a distinct, blind date set-up kind of vibe. Damn it.

"So, how ya likin' Bailey?" Lena asked with a warm smile. She seemed just as upbeat as her husband, but looks-wise, she was his total opposite. She was petite and blonde with delicate features, a sun-kissed complexion, and light blue eyes.

"I haven't been here long, but I like it so far. The few people I've met have been nice."

 _'Really, Bella? Nice? That's the best you got?'_

She nodded. "You're workin' for one of the best. Barb's got a heart a' gold. She'd give her last dollar to anyone in need."

I nodded and swallowed a sip of beer. "She's been great."

 _'And yet another descriptive home-run, Swan. Bravo…'_

"What brought you to Bailey? Ya got family around here?" Lena's brother, Theo, asked. His coloring was the same as his sister, his bright blond hair trimmed short and neatly styled. He looked quite tall and was fit; the type that was probably a jock. He reminded me a lot of Mike Newton … or a Ken doll. I idly wondered where his Barbie was. Thank God I had the presence of mind not to voice that thought.

"Road trip," I answered, "and my truck decided we'd hang out here a while."

The other guy — tall looking, kind-of lanky, with blue eyes, and light auburn hair— _Matt was his name?_ — chuckled. "That was yours out in front of Frank's place a couple days back? Looked like it used to be red?"

"That's the one." I took a sip and set the bottle down, just waiting for the usual ribbing that came with owning the rust bucket.

"Noticed it on patrol," he explained when Theo gave him a look.

"Are you a cop?" I asked, having picked up on the 'patrol' comment.

Matt nodded. "We're both deputies, Fannin County."

"Bailey's too small to support its own Police Department," Theo added.

I nodded.

"You have a problem with cops?" This was asked by Matt's girlfriend — _Julie?_ — and I raised a brow at her, a little surprised by her snotty tone.

 _'What the hell…?'_

She was probably my height but pudgy, with long brunette hair and dark brown eyes set in a doughy, unsmiling face. She wore a lot of make-up too and looked like she'd plucked her brows into non-existence, then drew them back on — badly. If not for her frown, I'm sure she would've looked perpetually surprised.

The smile I shot her was saccharine and toothy. "Not at all," I said, not bothering to elaborate. Yeah, I could've shared that I'm a cop's daughter, but I hadn't been in the habit of sharing personal details with strangers in, well … _ever_. Especially snide, bitchy ones who learned to do their make-up from Bozo the clown.

"Stow the claws, Jules, jeezus, what crawled up your ass tonight?" Theo grumbled with a glare.

Steve snorted and muttered, " _Tonight_?"

She sneered at Steve. "Kiss my ass, Esteban."

He grinned, and I knew that kind of grin; Pete wore one like it often enough. Then he spoke and removed any lingering doubt I might have had…

"You'll have to help me out with that, sweetheart, it's a big target, wouldn't know where to start."

"Oh, fuck you, you dick," she hissed.

"Yep, I have one, and as my wife can tell you, it is glorious," he quipped as Lena covered a laugh with a hand while swatting his shoulder.

I fought back my own laugh by taking a healthy swig of beer. As amusing as that had been, it was just as awkward, and I was now seriously thinking about leaving.

I set my beer down and was just getting ready to say goodnight when Theo stood with his hand out. "Dance with me?"

 _'Oh, why not?'_

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. There were only three other couples dancing at the moment, and for that I was grateful.

Thanks to Pete and Char's tutelage, I wasn't the klutzy disaster I'd been in my teens, but I wasn't exactly ready for a ball-room either. I could kick some serious ass in a fight, though. After my … _recovery_ , I had taken to fighting like a fish to water.

As for the dancing part? I blame lack of motivation.

Like now, for instance…

My dance partner was good-looking in a baseball, apple-pie, Mentos-ad kind of way, but for me, he wasn't sparking any flames.

Not even a flicker.

He was tall, at least a foot taller than my 5'4" self, but instead of making me feel secure as he pulled me in and started to sway, it just felt mismatched, gangly. I had to give him props though; he wasn't trying to perv on me while we danced, which was more than I could say for the few guys I'd encountered since Forks.

But … he smelled like Old Spice, and I _hate_ Old Spice.

"Sorry about Julie," he said with an apologetic smile.

I gave a tiny shrug. "It happens."

He spun me smoothly and tugged me back in. Okay, so Deputy Old Spice is a pretty good dancer.

"She's not usually that bad," he went on to explain.

I chuckled ruefully. "So I won the bitchy lotto, huh?"

His laugh was quiet but genuine. "She's had a rough few days. Lost her job at the clinic and applied at the diner, but…"

"Ah," I said with a grimace. "I got the job she wanted."

"Believe me, Barb only hires who she wants, so don't let it bother ya. Jules'll just have to get over it."

I couldn't smother a rueful smirk. Bother me? Not hardly. I was done with feeling bad over spiteful bitches a long time ago. Rosalie Hale, anyone? "Trust me, I won't be losing sleep over it."

"Good," he said with a genial smile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a very familiar couple walk in and nearly rolled my eyes. He'd promised not to do this, the overprotective ass. But this is Peter we're talking about, and I should've known better.

Char slid into a booth by the wall while Peter walked to the bar and ordered drinks. As he waited, he turned and lazed against the bar. When our gazes caught, a slow smirk crawled across his face.

I nearly groaned.

A look like that from Peter Whitlock always meant trouble.

Whether it was something he knew about, or something he was gonna cause, there was just no telling.

The song changed and instead of stopping, Theo kept leading me around the floor. "So, where's home? If ya don't mind my askin'."

I stifled the urge to sigh. This right here was why I kept myself distant. When I gave in at all, like now with the dancing for instance, people always asked these questions…

"My mother moved us around a lot, but I grew up in Arizona, for the most part."

Yeah, it was vague, but it was true and that was all I was willing to give. My time in Forks was … well, I just wasn't gonna go there. _Period_.

"Just the two a' you?"

"Yep."

"What happened to your father?"

"My parents divorced when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not like I remember it and I can't really miss what I've never had."

"That's true, I reckon."

He maneuvered us to the middle of the floor and slowed down to a gentle sway.

"How old are you?"

I chuckled and raised a brow. "I'm legal, if that's what you really wanna know."

The frown he was now sporting made me realize I was being kind of crappy, but I hated this; hated talking about my life.

Now I did sigh. "I'm sorry. The past couple of years have been kind of tough, but that's no excuse to be bitchy with you. I just turned twenty-one last month."

His smile was faint. "Happy belated birthday."

"Thanks."

As we danced, our angle on the floor changed enough to see past the other dancers, and I spotted Jason walking in with another guy and a girl I'd yet to meet. The three seemed to be laughing and joking but when he spotted me, those sinful lips curved into a soft smile and he nodded a greeting. "Bella," he said as he and his companions skirted the edge of the dance floor on their way to a table.

"Jason," I returned with a smile, trying desperately to ignore that little thrill that curled in my stomach every time I saw him. How had this happened so fast? How had it happened at all?

As I continued to dance with Theo, I kept stealing little glances as Jason and his friends greeted a few others they knew and then slid into a booth at the back.

"You know Frank's supposed nephew?"

I raised an eyebrow at his wording. "My truck's at their garage, they were the first people I met when I got here, and what do you mean by _supposed_ nephew?"

Like most cops I'd ever known, he was blatant: no shrugs or head tilts to temper his speech with body language. "I've known Frank and Carol Whitlock my whole life and there was never a hint of the guy in their lives. Then he just showed up outta nowhere in a Dallas hospital, spends two months there learnin'…" he cut off abruptly and I nearly growled in frustration. He was finally saying something of interest, and now he clams up?

"Learning…?" I prompted.

He seemed frustrated with himself. "I said too much already," he said with a heavy sigh. "Suffice it to say, his past is a mystery."

Well, okay, but now I was _really_ bothered.

 _'Two months in a hospital? Just what the hell had happened to necessitate that?'_

The song ended and this time I broke away and started back to the table. "Thanks for the dance."

He smiled and when we reached the table, held my chair for me as I sat. "My pleasure, Bella."

"You're a pretty good dancer, Bella," Lena said.

I swallowed a sip of beer and chuckled. "It was hard won, believe me. I used to be the worst klutz."

"You looked pretty good to me," Matt piped up and I nearly cringed, first at his words, and then at the look his girlfriend shot him. It was poisonous.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Matthew?" she snapped.

"Oh, for shit's sake, Julie…" he groaned, then hissed, "I came here with you, didn't I? I'm sitting here with you, aren't I? What more do you want from me?" There was a slight slur to his speech; Deputy Ginger was getting drunk. Not good.

I set my beer down and stood. I really hated being around bickering couples. I'd had enough over the years whenever Renée and Charlie had to be in the same room for more than five minutes. "I'm gonna run to the restroom." I made the hastiest retreat I could without running and leaned against the wall just outside the ladies room door.

So far, the events of the night hadn't sold me on the supposed fun to be had from a night out with friends. I'd rather stay in and curl up with a good book, thanks.

After spending a minute to unwind some of the tension in my shoulders, I headed into the bathroom, took care of business and washed my hands, all the while formulating a graceful escape.

I liked Steve and Lena. Theo was okay too. But Matt and Julie? While the jury was still out on him, Bozo Jr. had earned herself a respectably lofty spot on my shit list. And despite what Theo had to say about her, I wasn't interested in investing the time it would take to extract the massive stick she so obviously had lodged in her ass. Thanks anyway…

After drying my hands on the standard brown paper towels, I walked out and decided to go say hi to Jason before leaving. When I got to the table, his dimpled smile was a welcome sight, and as usual, my heart picked up speed.

"Bella," he said as he stood. He took my hands and pulled me in to kiss my cheek then gestured to an open chair. "Have a seat?"

I glanced at the quiet, smiling couple he was with, then back at him. "Oh, I dunno," I said with an absent wave at the door, "I was just about to head out…" It was a struggle to get the words out since I felt a bit breathless. And God, did he ever smell good.

He cocked his head and flashed a shy grin. "Awe, c'mon now, I didn't even get a dance." He held out his hand, the deep green of his eyes drawing me in. "At least one? Before ya leave?"

By this point, the word 'no' wasn't a part of my vocabulary.

The boy was dangerous … in the very best of ways.

I took his hand and his smile grew as he led me to the middle of the dance floor. He turned and gently tugged me close, his hands circling my waist to rest on the small of my back.

As we began to sway, my left hand rested on his shoulder as my right slid up to play through the soft strands of hair at his nape.

This felt … right.

 _He_ felt so right, like finally coming home after being lost for so long… And so in that moment, I quit thinking and just allowed myself to feel.

Resting my cheek on the soft, warm cotton of his shirt as we swayed, I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart as the song and lyrics washed over me.

 _You came for me in fast forward_  
 _On a claim for something ordered_  
 _A way through and past the history that held you_

 _I'd tell my own story through you_  
 _Tell it loud to never lose you_  
 _A moth caught by the flame it cannot measure_

 _And there we go again, wishing something bolder_  
 _Trying to push and pull inside this moment_  
 _Trying to mold this life within our hands_

 _This is where the whole world keeps on turning_  
 _This is where we come undone…_

 _…undone._

I couldn't help but wonder if the lyrics were a message from the gods or fate or whatever it is in this world that throws two people together. Because, as he held me close and led me in this slow dance of ours, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.

Or anyone else I'd rather be with...

* * *

.

* * *

Well? Still liking it? Leave me a comment or two if you would?

~Spudz


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except, you know, the ones I make up. They're totally mine, as is this crazy plot.**

 **A/N: Howdy all. Here's another chappie. Hope ya like it. Keep the comments coming. I love 'em all.  
**

 **~Spudz**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Charlotte's POV**

"It ain't right," I said for probably the hundredth time. "We need to tell her."

It was the day after Bella's night out at the Death Star, and if there'd been any doubt that she was falling fast and hard … well, seeing that last dance had convinced me.

I watched a muscle tic in my mate's cheek. I knew all this was gettin' to him, knew he wanted to tell her too, but…

"Lotty doll, you know a big part a' me wants to. I love that girl and I hate seein' her struggle with all a' this, but baby, I just…" He paced the length of the room twice, his hands clenching and flexing as he worked through his frustration.

I knew I wasn't exactly helping things with my insistence, either…

He stopped to look me in the eye. "I just got a _stronger_ feelin' — much as I hate to admit — that we need to do as Alice suggested and let things work out naturally."

I slumped back onto the couch and threw a hand over my eyes. Part of me knew he was probably right. Hell, he was rarely ever wrong, but his gift wasn't the be-all end-all, and neither was Alice Cullen's for that matter. "She's gonna be so pissed and betrayed when all a' this comes to light." I moved my hand to look at him. "Ya know that, right?"

He lifted my feet and flopped onto the couch, his hands gently rubbing my legs in his lap as he stared into nothing. "Yeah, I know, darlin', but it can't be helped. You heard Alice. If we tell her, she won't even stop to think. She'll up and run far and fast, and if she does that, the future for both of 'em goes straight into the crapper."

I sat up and leaned into his side. "How do ya think Jasper's gonna react?"

He looked at me and the smirk he was sporting was rueful. "Oh, I think ya can guess, sugar. He'll likely wanna kick my sorry ass from one side a' Texas to the other, but I'm a big boy, I can take it."

My heart sank at the thought of our Sire and his current predicament. "That's if we ever get 'im back."

All traces of humor left my mate's face and he slowly nodded. Out of all of us, Cullens included, he missed Jasper the most and his voice revealed his pain at the prospects. "That's a big 'if' Lotty doll, but I sure as hell hope we do."

I took his hand and rested my head against his shoulder. "I do too."

After a few minutes of silence, I looked up at him. "So, we just stand back and watch? Be there for her as events unfold?"

He nodded. "Yep, that's about all we can do. Well, that and keep her safe if necessary."

"Lordy, I hope she don't wind up hatin' us," I murmured. It was my biggest fear in all of this mess we'd stumbled into. That, and never getting Jasper back again. Sure, our contact with him had been scanty since he'd been with the Cullens, but for as long as the three of us had been together, and the hell we'd been through, the hell we'd _carried_ each other through, a couple decades of time and distance didn't mean diddly squat. He was our maker, brother, best friend, and always would be.

Peter put an arm around me and kissed my head. "She might at first, baby doll, but she'll come 'round eventually. We'll just have to ride out the storm and be there when she decides to forgive us."

"You channelin' Daddy Cullen now or somethin'?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. He really hadn't been this way since our days with Maria, and I hated to see him this way now.

"Woman," he growled, and I grinned. "I'm gonna give ya to the count a' three before comin' after ya, 'cause I'm a gentleman like that." He held up a hand and started ticking off, "One … two …"

With a laugh, I jumped up and took off. He'd catch me eventually. He always did. Then I'd suffer under his tickling fingers and lovebites. But after that…? Oh yeah … _totally_ worth it…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My phone rang and my hand fumbled around on the top of my nightstand until I grabbed it and answered.

"Hi honey! How are you?"

I groaned. I knew I should'a looked at the caller ID. Because I really wasn't in the mood for this, especially considering it was midnight and I had work in the morning.

"Aside from the fact that I just got to sleep an hour ago and have to be up in four hours, Renée, I'm _just_ peachy."

"Oh, good! I'm glad I caught you at a good time because I'm just dying to tell someone about the trip Phil surprised me with!"

I lifted the phone from my ear and glared at it. A good time? _Really?_ Did this woman even reside on the same planet as the rest of us? I sighed. She was never one for subtly, and that obviously hadn't changed.

I could hear her chattering away so with another tired sigh, I put the phone back to my ear while staring at the ceiling.

"…and after that we'll put in at Puerto Rico for a solid week! And oh, honey, you know how I've always wanted to go there! I'm just so excited! To lay on the beach and drink Mai Tai after Mai Tai… Oh god, I can't wait!" she squealed. "Hey! Maybe you could fly out and join us!" Her tone dropped in pitch. "God knows it would do you some good to get some sun. You're always so pale and sickly looking…"

 _'And there it is ladies and gents … my mother's ever-present disappointment…'_

"Oh absolutely, Renée," I deadpanned, "I just have streams of cash coming outta my ass over here. Matter of fact, I was just sitting around on the mounds of it a couple a' days back, wondering what the hell to spend it on. Eureka, you've solved my problem."

"Isabella, you don't have to be so nasty about it. God, you've been such a downer for the last couple years."

And this from the woman who refused to come for my graduation or any other time I'd needed her after moving to Forks…

My jaw clenched and I prayed for patience. Blowing up at her wouldn't serve any purpose. Been there, done that, and it had just bounced off her bubble head like it never happened. "This is exactly why I stick to sending post cards, Renée, to spare your delicate sensibilities from harsh reality."

I heard her huff. "Are you even going to consider joining us, Isabella?"

I felt an eyebrow inch up. "Are you going to pay my way there and back, plus expenses? Those Mai Tais aren't free, you know."

"Well … no, there's no way we can _afford_ it," she whined, "but I know you, Bella, you've got money socked away somewhere. You're too cheap to spend it, just like your father."

 _'Like water off a duck's back, Bella. Let it roll off…'_

"Yes, unlike _some_ people, I appreciate having the funds to pay my bills and such, Renée, you know, like most adults in this world, including Charlie."

"You were always such a stuffy little stickler, Bella. An old lady in a child's body, I swear."

I heaved a breath, beyond done with this. "Okay, sure, but this old lady has work in a little over three hours, so you go ahead and enjoy your trip and I'll send you a post card real soon."

"But, wait, Isabe—"

I ended the call and slapped the phone down on the mattress. I guess I should've been mad, but I really wasn't. I was aggravated at the lost sleep, but this kinda crap was nothing new with Renée. I was used to the fact that everything was about her. If I let it get to me, I'd be pretty miserable to be around, so after a few slow breaths, I let it go.

But now, I couldn't go back to sleep.

Picking up my phone, I saw I had an unopened text. With a smile, I tapped it.

* * *

 _Hey, sorry I haven't been around since the other night at the bar. The shop's been busy and by the end of the day, I'm beat. Been thinking of you, though, and was wondering if you'd go out with me this Friday night?_

 _Jason_

 _P.S. I really enjoyed our dance, and I'm hoping we can do it again soon._

* * *

Feeling that little thrill in my gut, I smiled and tapped out a reply.

* * *

 _Hi, been wondering about you since you haven't been in for breakfast lately. Thought my dancing scared you off or something. Glad to hear that's not the case._

 _I would love to go out—_

I frowned and shook my head at my wording, then backspaced and changed it up.

 _I'd be happy to hang out Friday night. What should I wear?_

 _Bella_

* * *

After chewing my lip for a second, I sent it and set my phone back on the nightstand. Then I rolled over, closed my eyes and willed myself back to sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

The next day, at the end of my shift, and after reading Jason's reply text, I went and knocked on Barb's open office door.

She looked up from reading mail and cocked a brow. "Ya need somethin', hun?"

My cheeks puffed with a blown out breath as I nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you have some time to talk."

She blinked then waved at the door. "Sure do, close that and have a seat."

As I sat in the chair beside her desk, she slid off her reading glasses, set them on the paperwork, and sat back, her chair giving off a loud, metallic squeak as she did. "All right, hun, what's on your mind?"

"Jason," I blurted.

A smile tugged her lips as her brows inched up. "That so? Can't say I'm surprised, the way you two've been making eyes at each other."

I let that go, knowing it was probably true.

Okay, so it was totally true, so what?

Her fingers drummed a rhythm on the arm of her chair. "Afraid you're gonna have to gimme more than that to work with, hun. What about him?"

I clasped my hands in my lap to still their shaking. "His past." Her expression closed immediately and I rushed ahead, hoping she wouldn't shut down completely. "He's mentioned stuff, like not remembering anything before this place. And I know he spent some time in the hospital right at first."

She was slowly shaking her head and I felt my chance slipping away.

"Please Barb, I'm starting to … care for him, and I don't wanna push him, but I need to know at least some of what I may be getting into! Please…?"

Her gaze was intense as we stared each other down for a long moment. Then she sighed and said, "I only know what I've heard in the gossip, and what I've been told by Frank and Carol, hun, but I guess it won't hurt to share. Hell, half of it ya could look up in the local paper archives."

 _'Shit, why didn't I think of that?'_

Then her eyes narrowed. "But I will say this: if ya use any of this to hurt that boy, as much as I like ya, I'll rain hell fire down on ya. He's got a heart a' gold, and he's been through enough. If after hearing what I got to say, ya decide ya can't handle it, then ya better tell him now instead a' later, ya hear? I won't stand by while ya string 'im along."

My eyes were wide. "I would never do that to him. You have my word."

"All right, then, long as we understand each other."

"We do."

In another lifetime, I might've been offended by her warning, but I knew a bit about hurt and what it could do to a person. I knew the changes it could make, and I didn't want that for him.

"Couple a' years back — if ya want exact dates, look 'em up in the archives — Frank and Carol got a call outta the blue from a hospital North a' Dallas — UT Southwestern I think it was. They were told they had a boy there, just nineteen years old, who had their information in his wallet. Carol told me later that their information was on a letter, written by Jason's parents before they both died in a car wreck just a month prior."

"Oh, God," I whispered. I wasn't close to my parents, but I couldn't imagine losing both of them like that…

"Yep," she said with a nod. "They were told the boy was in a coma and had been that way when he'd been dropped off in the Emergency Room."

My jaw dropped. "Someone just dropped him off without a word? Who the hell does that?"

"That's a good question, hun, one that remains unanswered to this day. But back to the story…

"Of course, since they were the only family contact the hospital could find, Frank and Carol hopped in the truck and drove the hour to the hospital to see this boy. I'm sure they were hopin' to find out more once they got there, but they really didn't.

"When they saw him, he was laid out on a bed in the ICU, hooked to all manner of tubes and wires and such, but at least he was breathin' on his own. The doctors told 'em everything looked real good accordin' to all the tests they ran. Told 'em they thought it'd be just a matter a' time before he woke up."

"There were no wounds? A head injury? Nothing?" I asked, finding it hard to believe there was basically nothing wrong with him.

"They said the only thing they found was something strange with his blood. The levels were all outta whack, something about red cell and white cell counts, and the way it acted under the microscope. I can't really recall all the details, but there were a couple a' stressful days for poor Frank and Carol where the doctors tested for every kind a' cancer imaginable."

My hand flew up to cover a gasp. My chest ached sharply at the thought of Jason, such a warm, happy, beautiful person, having cancer…

"On the bright side," Barb continued, "there was no longer any doubt he'd wake up because a' the way he responded to the pain a' the bone marrow test."

I reached and plucked a tissue from the box on her desk, then dabbed at some tears. God, why was this affecting me so much?

"Don't worry, hun, they didn't find anything of the sort, and after a few more days, his blood went back to normal. Ya get what I mean, though, he was fine — he _is_ fine."

My shaking hand moved down to my chest and I nodded. "Good, that's good."

"Sure was, hun, because after only a handful a' days at his bedside, Frank and Carol were already attached. Ya see, they were never able to have kids, and from what Carol told me, Jason's hair at the time, was lighter than it is now. She said when she looked at him, she could see what their son would'a looked like, if they'd had one. And … well, it didn't take her long to fall in love. And he hadn't even looked at her with those pretty green eyes a' his yet."

I laughed through a few more tears. I'd yet to meet Carol, but now I really wanted to. I felt a kinship with her because I knew what it was like to fall under Jason Whitlock's spell.

"I totally get why."

Barb raised a brow and smirked. "I'm sure ya do, hun." She picked up her coffee and took a sip, then continued, "Anyway, he woke up a couple a' days after all the cancer tests came back clear. I ain't gonna lie though, hun, he had a rough time of it. From what Carol said, he didn't have control of much of anything."

I frowned. "I don't understand…"

"Well, he didn't seem to recognize…he didn't seem to know when he had to…" She rubbed her brow and sighed heavily before looking back at me. "I feel rotten for even telling you this part, but hun, he didn't seem to know how his body was supposed to work. Took him a few days to get the hang of things. Now, if ya don't catch on from that, I'm sorry, but that's all I'm willin' to say. Just know he was in there a total a' two months, going through all kinds a' therapy — physical, occupational, all of it."

I was shocked. "Could he walk and talk, or…"

"Oh, he talked just fine and was smart as a whip. Flew through all the tests they gave him academics wise. Walkin' was a bit touchy though. Carol said he was like a newborn colt not use to its legs yet, but it only took him a couple a' days to work out the kinks in that respect and then he was fine. But the other stuff…"

She shook her head and said with a sigh, "Well, that's enough a' that."

She stood and went to her office door, resting her hand on the knob as she looked at me with a tired smile. "You know everything I do now. Anything else, you'll have to find out on your own. Now, I've got payroll to do, so…" She opened the door and shooed me out.

I smiled as I left. "Thanks, Barb, for everything."

"Uh huh, just remember what I said. Ya don't want this ol' gal mad at ya." Her words were tempered by a smile, but I knew she meant them.

"I won't forget, and I'm glad he has people like you looking out for him."

"I'm lookin' out for you, too, missy, now get. Go have fun or somethin'. I got work to do."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I yelled back as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I chuckled when I heard a faint, "Girl! What'd I tell you?!"

* * *

.

* * *

Next chapter: Date night with Jason and other stuff. lol Please leave some comments? They keep me typing!

~Spudz


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada...

A/N: Okay folks, to show my appreciation for all the fabulous comments you've left so far, I'm posting a longer chappie. This baby weighs in at 5,728 before any A/Ns or mumbo jumbo. Won't have time to get anything else out over the weekend, so I'll see you all next week. Hope you enjoy the chapter. If so, let me know in a review, please?

Love and light,

~Spudz

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was pacing what little floor space I had in my room and glancing at the clock with every pass, when I realized just how manic I was acting. "What the hell's the matter with you?" I muttered, then realized I was talking to myself, which didn't lend credence to any sort of mental stability either.

Still…

"It's only a date, Swan, geezus, get your shit together…"

I said this while staring into the full-length mirror on the closet door. I'd changed clothes three times, only to wind up back in the outfit I'd chosen the first time: a snug, dark blue tank, fitted long-sleeved white eyelet shirt, my best snug jeans, and low-heeled brown leather boots.

Okay, so I was no Alice Cullen when it came to fashion, but the jeans made my ass look fantastic, so there was that.

I tilted my head and fluffed the girls, then smiled. I was pretty damn impressed with how they looked in the new bra I'd bought. It was a dark-blue soft lace affair and yeah, I'd gone all-out, so the panties matched. Uptown, right?

"At least my boobs are ready for this date."

See? Now I'm just talking out loud, rather than to myself, and _that's_ a totally sane thing to do.

 _'Sure, Bell-z-bub, whatever makes ya feel better…'_

I totally heard that thought in Pete's voice. The man's a menace…

I leaned closer to check out my make-up one more time, and rolled my lips together, not at all used to the feel of lip-stick. Really, it was more of a lip-blush with a slight sheen to it. It had a subtle taste to it, too; berry breeze or some shit.

Okay, so it was aimed at the pre-teen market, but it was tasty, so whatever…

I heard a knock at the door and my heart stuttered. 6:00 pm. He was right on time.

The thought of not answering tip-toed through my mind for a scant second, but then I dismissed it.

That just wouldn't be cool.

Not cool at _all_ …

But in my defense, I hadn't been this nervous in…geezus…I don't think I'd ever been this damn nervous, for anything.

It was ridiculous.

Sliding on my mental big-girl panties, I went to the door, wiped my hands on my jeans and opened it.

He greeted me with a smile and that voice that made me wanna purr and rub up against him like a cat. "Hello, Bella."

He was dressed in a tailored, dark green button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, well-fitting black jeans, and boots. His hair was brushed to the side, with some fringe falling over his brow, and those eyes… _My God_ … He could've been a model for GQ down-home country-boy edition.

Green eyes sparkled with amusement as his smile grew to a full-on grin, and only then did I realize I was staring … probably with my mouth open … and I'd yet to say anything.

 _Damn it…_

I cleared my throat.

"Hi, uh, lemme just get…" I waved a hand back toward my bed where I'd set my purse and jacket.

He was still grinning as he hooked his thumbs in his front jeans pockets. "Sure, no problem."

I crossed the room and shouldered the thin strap of the small purse I was using for the night, then draped the jacket over my arm and walked back to him. "Ready."

He stepped back and waited while I locked the door, then walked with me down the stairs. When we reached the parking lot, I blinked and raised a brow at him. "Your bike?"

His smile was a little sheepish. "I hope that's all right? My truck is … well, you'll see when we get there. That is if you still wanna go?"

"Yeah, of course I do! I was just a little surprised, but I don't mind the bike."

His smile brightened and he handed me a helmet. "Good, and I'm sorry for not warnin' ya. Guess I should'a listened to Carol."

I put the helmet on and he held out a women's riding jacket. It looked new.

"Is this your Aunt's?"

His laugh was quiet and he shook his head. "Carol on a bike? Not in a million years, or so she's told me." His smile softened and he glanced down. "I … uh, bought it for you. Hope that's okay." When he raised his eyes to mine, his look was tentative, maybe a little worried.

I still had a problem with accepting gifts, but right now, with the look he was giving me, I couldn't do anything but accept it.

"Thank you, Jason," I said as he helped me into it. After zipping it, and while he was putting his own jacket on, I added, "But I'm paying you back."

He looked up from tugging on riding gloves, and we stared each other down for a few seconds, then he grinned. "Fine. You pay for our next date and we'll call it even."

He slid on his helmet and tightened the strap while watching me with a challenging glint in his eyes, and I smirked. "Who says there'll even be a next date, Whitlock?"

I could see the smile in his eyes as he straddled the bike then held out a hand for me. "There will be, Miss Swan," he said as I put my visor down, climbed on and put my arms around his waist. "I got a good feelin'."

That little thrill curled in my gut at his words, and I smiled as he patted my clasped hands, said a quick "Hang on tight", revved the engine and took off.

He headed Northeast, out of town and took it fairly easy at first, probably to get used to having a passenger.

Once we cleared town and he'd gotten a feel for me as a rider, he opened the bike up and it got fun after that. The road he took helped in that regard. It was off the beaten path with lots of fun, easy curves and zero traffic; a perfect road for a ride.

I was loving it.

Being snug against his warm, toned body with my arms around his waist and hands flat against firm abs had nothing to do with that.

Absolutely nothing…

And pigs _do_ fly.

So do gators…

True story.

After a half hour or so, he started to slow and I could see a park with a lake. Then we pulled in and slowly crossed a wide expanse of grassy area. I was just beginning to wonder where the heck we were going when we rounded a bend and I spotted his truck.

It was parked on a treeless knoll close to the water, and was missing the camper shell.

He pulled up next to it and shut off the bike, then helped me off. As he propped the bike, I took off the helmet and ran a hand through my hair, then curiosity got the better of me and I glanced in the bed of the truck.

It was made up with a thick layer of blankets.

 _Uh…_

My brain shut down for a few seconds.

I swear, nothing but white noise…

After he removed his riding gear, he gave me a nervous smile before launching into an epic bout of verbal diarrhea. "I, uh, thought we could have a picnic, but Texas is kinda known for fire ants, ya know, especially around water, and you can't hardly see the damn things until it's too late, especially in grass like this, so I thought the truck would be better than a blanket on the ground…" He glanced back at the truck and back to me, then sighed and blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

Poor thing sounded miserable as he hung his head and continued, "But now I see how this could look really, _really_ bad and I just…I didn't mean…I don't want ya thinkin'…"

Oh god, was he ever adorable…

I stepped close and placed a finger on his lips to stop his rambling. When I had his attention, I grinned. Really, it was nice to know I wasn't alone in being a nervous wreck. "Jason, stop. I love picnics. It'll be great, and besides, Pete taught me how to defend myself if I need to, so don't go getting grabby and we'll be good."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face. "I wouldn't … I would never disrespect ya like that."

I stretched up on my toes and kissed his cheek, then smiled. "We're all good, then. Now let's have a picnic."

His answering smile was kinda goofy — well, as goofy as panty-dropping smiles get, anyway. "Okay, then." He went and let down the tail gate and gestured to the bed of the truck. "You need any help up?" he asked with another light blush staining his cheeks.

I felt some heat in my own cheeks. "No, I got this, thanks." As I stepped up on the bumper and crawled into the bed, he went to the cab, unlocked it and took out a good-sized basket.

He set it in the back and I looked inside it as he tossed back a couple of pillows, then closed the truck door. When I raised a brow at the pillows, he explained, "They're for your back… I mean, oh _hell_ …ya know, just to lean against the cab…"

I finally let him off the hook with a laugh. "Got it, thanks."

He hopped into the bed and took a seat beside me, his back leaning against the cab as I set out the food. I found one of those tall metal thermoses and held it up. "Coffee?" I asked.

"Home made hot chocolate, special recipe, but there's one with coffee in there too, if ya'd rather have that. I packed water, lemonade and sweet tea too. Didn't know what you might like."

I smiled at how unsure he was. "This looks great." And it really did. He'd packed a fresh fruit salad and chicken salad sandwiches, but they weren't like any chicken salad I'd ever seen. They were stuffed pitas and the chicken salad was tangy and had fine slivers of Kalamata olives, cucumber and a hint of garlic. They looked amazing and tasted just as good as they looked. After devouring one, I wiped my mouth with a napkin and asked, "Did your Aunt Carol make these? They're fantastic."

He swallowed a bite and smiled. "I made 'em." Then a shadow entered his eyes but he kept talking, his voice quiet, "When I first came to live with Frank and Carol, it was a … tough time and Carol thought learnin' to cook would give me somethin' to do until I was well enough to start workin'. So, she taught me and as it turns out, I'm kinda good at it."

My brows had inched up as he talked. "I'll say. Your food is delicious. Did you buy the pitas, or…?"

He swallowed a sip of water and shook his head. "No, I made 'em."

"Wow. Well, I don't remember the last time I had food this good. Thank you."

He looked pleased as he quietly said, "My pleasure, Bella."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we finished eating and I couldn't help but relax while listening to the sounds of the crickets and frogs hiding out in the reeds by the lake. Other than those sounds, it was completely quiet here; no other people in sight.

The sun was just sinking in the horizon when I gasped as I finally caught my first glimpse of fire-flies, or lightnin' bugs as the locals called them. "Jason! Look! Oh my god, there's so many and they're beautiful."

He'd been putting things back in the basket and now he set it aside before relaxing back with a smile. "They're one of my favorite things about this place. I use to drive out here quite often, just to be alone and think, ya know? The peace of the place, and the sounds of it…" He smiled and gestured to the tiny flashing creatures, "Along with the show the lightnin' bugs so graciously put on when the sun starts settin'… I think it makes this place as close to perfect as one can get."

He leaned back on the pillow, one arm propped behind his head while watching the tiny bugs blink away in the deepening dusk and I eased back next to him, our arms and shoulders brushing.

I felt his arm move behind me and heard him ask, "May I?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," I murmured as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

I went with it and snuggled into him, then smiled as he quietly said, "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." I rested my hand on his chest and he reached down and placed his free hand over it and we just laid there, listening to the sounds of nature.

Soon enough, it was dark and though his voice was quiet when he spoke, it still caused me to start. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked without moving.

"Who's Pete?"

I tensed. "What?"

"Pete. You mentioned him earlier … that he taught ya how to defend yourself. I was… I was just wonderin' who he is to ya."

I grinned and patted his chest. "Peter likes to call himself my Uncle, but to me, he's more like the pain in the ass older brother I never had and didn't think to ask for. I love him though, but it's completely platonic. Besides, he has a wife, Charlotte, and I love her too."

I felt him relax and heard him release a slow breath. "Good."

I nodded and laced my fingers with his. "He… Well, Peter saved me when no one else cared to, at least no one that _could_ have. I wouldn't be here today if not for him and Charlotte."

His thumb gently rubbed my skin. "How did he save ya, if you don't mind me askin'?"

 _'Shit… How to answer without saying too much?'_

"When … I was in high school, I met this guy and we started dating. Well, one day, while we were playing baseball with his family, these three strangers showed up and wanted to play too. Well, things got outta hand, and there was a fight.

"My boyfriend fought one of the guys and he … won. Well, as it turns out, the girl in the group was kinda psycho and didn't know how to let stuff go, especially since it was her boyfriend that got his ass handed to him. So she bided her time and when my boyfriend and his family moved away, she decided it was a fine idea to come after me."

He looked down at me with a frown. "Come after ya? To what? Beat you up?"

"No, it was a little more serious than that. When she finally caught up with me, I was in Northern California. See, I knew she was trying to get to me and I didn't want to put my dad in danger, so I ran. Well, one night in Cali, I was heading back to my truck from getting dinner and she attacked me and dragged me into an alley.

"She … she almost killed me. She would have if Pete hadn't come along. He … he took care of her, and then took me back to where he and Charlotte were staying at the time. They patched me up and nursed me back to health. I spent a couple more months with them and then we parted ways."

He pulled me closer and I felt him kiss my head but then he asked, "Took care of her? Bella, what do you mean by that?"

I sat up a bit and looked up at him to see his brows drawn into a frown. "I … I've said all I can about it." I reached up and touched his cheek. "Please don't ask me any more about it. She was out to kill me and Pete did what he had to do. That's all I know. I didn't ask for details."

He hugged me into his side and ran his fingers through my hair. "Okay, I understand and I'm glad he was there for ya."

"Thanks," I said, relaxing into his side again.

"How long's it been since you've seen 'em?"

I shrugged. "They left the country to travel Europe after that, and it'd been about two years. They're back in the US now though, and I got to see them not too long ago." I hated the white lie, but Peter had asked me not to involve them with any of the locals, so I wouldn't.

Jason's fingers carded my hair and I closed my eyes from the comfort I felt from him. Despite the subject of conversation, I was feeling pretty boneless and content. _'Huh… The boy's better than Xanax.'_

Still, I couldn't help but think this was my chance to hear more about him now, so I gave it a shot. "Okay, I spilled some secrets, now how about you?"

I felt his tension immediately, but after a few moments, he relaxed and blew out a long breath. "I reckon it's only fair," he said with a sigh.

"Only what you're comfortable with…" I said and his answering laugh was rueful.

"Ain't none of it comfortable, darlin', but I'll give it a shot."

"I won't pressure you or get offended, I promise."

He gave me a slight squeeze and started. "The furthest back I can recall is wakin' up in the hospital in terrible pain - my whole body just felt _raw_ inside _-_ with machines, tubes and wires everywhere. I didn't recognize a soul, and as it turns out, there was no one around that knew me either.

"Frank and Carol though, they were right there and introduced themselves. Said the hospital folks had found their number on a letter in my wallet and called 'em. Said I'd been dropped off at the hospital in a coma and whoever did it didn't stick around to be seen or answer questions.

"After hearin' that, I couldn't believe they'd even bothered to show up, much less stick by my bedside the whole time." He gave me a sad smile. "But that's just the kinda folks they are."

"Yeah, they seem like good people," I murmured.

"They're the best. No doubt in my mind, because I was one surly bastard for a while there, and they hung in there with me and supported me through it all. I thank God for 'em every day." He started sounding choked up and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, back to the story. Uh, let's see, after wakin' up, I wasn't so put together, so to speak, so I had to go through all manner a' therapy. I mean, I knew how to speak and I knew all my academics, so it wasn't like my brain was damaged, but when it came to … some of the physical stuff…" He huffed a breath and ran his hand through his hair. I swore I could feel his stress rising too, so I sat up and cupped his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, you can skip anything you'd rather not talk about. I don't mind, but just so you know, nothing you say's gonna make me think any less of you or see you any differently."

He looked a bit relieved, but still stressed as he gave a slight nod.

"I mean it. Whatever hardships you had, you obviously made it through, so it's water under the bridge."

"Okay," he said. He still had a slight frown though as he continued. "When I was finally well enough to leave the hospital, Frank and Carol took me home, well, they opened their home to me. I call them Aunt and Uncle, but from what I was able to dig up, Frank's my distant cousin and he never knew my parents."

"You remember your parents?"

He shifted slightly before finally saying, "No, I don't. From what I could find out, they were both killed about a month before I showed up at the hospital. A car accident."

I frowned, something about that letter bugging me. "Any idea why you had a letter from them with Frank and Carol's info on it when your parents didn't even know them?"

"Yeah, the letter sheds light on that. From what they wrote, I gathered I was about to start college here at UT Dallas."

"Wow, really?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I checked it out and sure enough, I was registered and paid up as a psychology major."

I sat up and turned to face him while crossing my legs. "Are you ever going to pursue that?"

He pursed his lips and shrugged a shoulder. "I've thought about it. I might, one day."

"What's stopping you?"

That shadow passed through his eyes again. "I was kinda hopin' to get my past back first. It's tougher than one would think, having a blank past. Excuse the coarse language, but it's a real mind fuck. I've learned to ignore it, for the most part, but it's always right there, hangin' over me."

I took his hand and held it. "There's no way for me to truly understand, but I wish you didn't have to deal with any of that. Wish there was something I could do to help."

His smile was only a bit sad as his fingers gently cupped my chin. I felt the pad of his thumb slowly trace across my bottom lip, and his eyes tracked the movement before rising to meet mine.

Just from those simple touches and the look in his eyes, my heart sped. How he managed to affect me so easily, I didn't know, but he did. "God, you're beautiful," he said, his voice just above a whisper. His eyes dropped to my lips again, then back to my eyes. "Bella, can I kiss ya?"

My heart was in my throat but he heard my weakly whispered "Yes" because he leaned forward, his fingers still crooked beneath my chin as his lips softly brushed mine. My eyes were closed and I sighed as he pressed his lips to mine again, this time with more pressure, more fervor. Slowly, he tilted his head and I felt him gently nip my lip. I smiled into the kiss and slipped my hand into his hair while giving as good as I got.

He was a fantastic kisser and I knew — even as we opened to each other to deepen the kiss — that I'd better stop soon or I might not want to, ever, _at all_. Still, even knowing this, I moaned low in my throat and damn near climbed into his lap.

He slowed things down and I felt his lips smile against mine as I rested my forehead against his while still cupping the back of his head. "Damn," I whispered before drawing back to look in his eyes. "We got a little side-tracked."

He laughed and leaned back against the cab again. "Yeah, we did."

I grinned and clasped my hands on my crossed legs. "Okay, so, the mystery of the letter…" I raised my brows and he grinned and nodded.

"The letter, right. Well, seems I had asked my parents if we had any family close to where I'd be going to school, so they did some diggin' and came up with Frank and Carol. They didn't know them either, but thought they'd give me the option of meeting them if I wanted to. So that's why that info was in the letter."

"But, you must know someone where your parents lived, right? Someone who knew you and remembers you? Other family? Something."

He was shaking his head. "No. From what I could find out, my father was a military officer, a Major. We moved around all over and it just happens to be my luck he worked on some really top secret stuff. Nothing the military is willin' to share that's for sure. They had just moved to a new base in California too when they were killed, so no one there knew them or anything about them either."

"Damn," I muttered and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"You haven't been able to locate any relatives, no true aunts or uncles from either side?"

Again, he shook his head. "Nope, and I was an only child too, at least as far as I've been able to tell."

"Did… Gah, I hate asking this, but, did your parents leave you anything? Maybe there's a safety deposit box with info in it in a bank somewhere or something…"

"My father had a life insurance policy, and I got that after everything went through probate, but as far as anything from their residence, the military came in and cleared the whole thing out. Sent me a few pictures and some jewelry of my mother's, but that was it. All files and such were confiscated and destroyed. That's what the lawyer handling the case told me, anyway."

My eyes were wide. How the hell could they do that? "Lawyer, huh? And they got your personal stuff too? Like birth certificate and shot records, stuff like that?"

"I had all of that stuff with me, because I had to have it to register at UTD. It was found in a box in the dorm room I'd been assigned. Apparently, I was born on a base in Germany, not that I knew that before reading it on the birth certificate."

"Who was the lawyer? Did you meet him or her?"

"No, and it was some guy outta Seattle, J somethin'… Jenks I think it was." He sighed. "I dunno, I was so messed up with everything at the time…"

I frowned. "Seattle?"

"Yeah, I guess we used to live in that area a few years back, or somethin'. Again, I don't know."

I could tell he'd reached his limit. The tension in the atmosphere around us was almost tangible, so I took his hand again, smiled and asked, "Jason?"

He looked wary and I hated it as I asked,"You think I could get some of that hot chocolate?"

The smile he gave me was bright and it felt like the sun peeking out after being shrouded by dark clouds. I couldn't explain how his smile had a feeling to it, but it did.

"Sure thing." He dug in the basket and brought out the thermos and two enameled cups. He held them up and joked, "Aunt Carol's finest China," then poured the richest looking hot chocolate I'd ever seen into them.

He handed me a cup and watched as I sniffed it then took a sip. It was like drinking liquid chocolate silk. It was thicker than your standard hot chocolate, but not overly so and sweet, but not too sweet, and it had some sort of spice to it that I couldn't pin down. It was delicious.

He was still watching me, though trying hard not to show it, so I finally said, "It's Heaven in a cup, Jason." He grinned and sipped his own. "Truly, I've never tasted chocolate this good, ever."

"I'm glad ya like it."

"I know who to see when I need my chocolate fix."

He smirked and murmured behind the rim of his cup. "No need to wait. You can come see me anytime, I don't mind."

"Is that right?"

His smirk grew into a grin. "That's right."

The air around us was electric and I knew I'd better cool things off. A lot was being said between the lines and we were both obviously feeling it. So I took a deep breath, glanced around and raised a brow. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna be driving your truck back, or the bike?"

He chuckled. "Neither."

I gotta admit, I was a tad bit wounded by that. I tried not to show it, but by the teasing smile tugging his lips, I don't think I succeeded. "So, you're just gonna leave the truck here and come back for it later?"

"No."

My eyes narrowed. "The bike then? Because that's crazy. It'll get stolen."

"Nope, not leavin' the bike either."

He took another sip and watched me but I wasn't gonna ask. Nope, nuh uh, not happening. We could now sit here all night and I wouldn't ask…

I was sipping my chocolate and glaring a hole in the blankets when I heard a low, smooth chuckle. Damn the sound. It _did_ things to me. Raised goosebumps, and put that little thrill in my gut…

"I'm gonna load the bike in the truck. Got the tie-downs in the cab behind the seat."

My brows shot up, because that bike weighs a bunch, not like the crappy little dirt bikes I rode back in Forks. "How…?"

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes, because that was such a _typical_ male answer. Charlie used to do that to me all the time — well, the times I would visit, anyway. I looked away and sipped my chocolate, which was still divine, but now I was kinda peeved…

"Awe, don't be like that," he said through a laugh. I didn't look back and he set his cup aside and I gasped as he lifted me into his lap.

"Hey!"

He was grinning and damn if it wasn't hard to maintain my pout in the face of it.

His fingers brushed my cheek, then cupped my jaw and before I knew it, he'd pulled me in for a kiss.

He wasn't shy in the least this time as his mouth slanted over mine. And as his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned at the taste — chocolate and Jason? Yes please and thank you.

I felt his warm hand splay over the small of my back and he pulled me close. Somehow, both my hands found their way into his hair and he broke the kiss, the two of us exchanging panted breaths as we smiled. "I can't get enough a' you," he whispered and I had to agree because at that moment, I felt like taking him in — all of him, mind, body and soul — and never letting go.

When we kissed again, it was me that started it by nipping and sucking his lower lip. Then I nipped it again and earned a low groan that seemed to go straight through me before settling in a tense coil just below my gut. He went in deep, stealing all my breath in the process, and I felt his hand, flexing and spreading on my back as if there was so much more he'd rather be doing with it, but held back. And I knew the feeling as I rocked forward in his lap, guiding his head back as I pressed forward into the kiss.

I felt the mid seam of my jeans brush over him and he hissed, his hand clenching against my back. "Bella," he said between kisses to my cheek and jaw. I threw my head back and moaned, "What?"

"Geezus, girl, we need to stop." His kisses moved to my neck and shoulder as he nosed the collar of my shirt aside.

"I know," I said as I rocked forward again.

With another panty-drenching groan, he stilled my hips with his hands while resting his forehead on my chest, just over my pounding heart. I could feel every one of his panted breaths as he tried to will himself into control.

I wanted to whine about it damn it, but I knew he was right. This was way too soon for anything like this to happen between us. Then it occurred to me that I still intended to leave, and that thought had the effect of a bucket of ice water. "I'm … I'm sorry," I said while still trying to catch my breath.

He looked up, his brow creased with confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

I scooted back and off his lap, my hand shaking as I ran it through my hair. "For this, for letting things get so out of hand, for…"

He leaned forward and took my hand. "Hey, it's okay. It was my fault anyway. I pulled ya onto my lap, remember?"

I blinked. "Yeah, but I…" I rolled a hand in the air, trying to think of a nice way to say I dry humped him. I settled on gesturing to his lap, "I… _you know_ …twice, so yeah."

He laughed and it broke any tension between us as I laughed with him. "You can't say grinding, Bella?"

I shot him a narrow-eyed smirk. "And just _how_ do you know that term, Mr. Whitlock? Since I seriously doubt you picked it up from Uncle Frank or Aunt Carol."

He rolled his eyes. "I may live in a small town, but I ain't dead ya know. A man hears things and that's all I'm willin' to say on the subject."

My brows inched up and I crossed my arms. "Huh… Fine, you win … _for now_."

He chuckled but now looked a little wary, like he was about to poke a sleeping dragon or a coiled snake. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that I reserve the right to re-open the issue at a future date should I so choose."

"Huh," it was his turn to say. "We'll see, I reckon."

He glanced up then, and then smiled as he looked at me. I must've looked puzzled because he pointed to the sky and said, "Look up."

I did and I gasped at the sight. It was so dark and clear where we were that I could see every star in the sky. It was breathtaking.

When I looked back at him, he was lying flat on his back and patting the blankets beside him. "C'mon, lie down and look at the stars with me a while. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and see a wishin' star."

"All right." I stretched out beside him. After a long moment, he took my hand and we laid there in peaceful silence with the stars shining like millions of diamonds above us, and the songs of crickets and frogs as a soundtrack. It was perfect.

 _' **He** is perfect.'_

Just as I had that thought, I saw the brightest white star streak across the sky.

Was it a sign?

An omen?

Who could know?

But just in case … I held his hand tightly,

closed my eyes…

…and made a wish.

* * *

.

* * *

So ... what did y'all think of their date? Lemme know, please?

Love and light,

~Spudz


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

.

.

A/N: Was up all night writing, so if you find mistakes, I apologize and will fix them later, after I get some sleep. lol You guys have been amazing at leaving comments, and I appreciate it so very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you do, please review?

Light and love,

~Spudz

 **P.S. To really 'get' the middle section of this chapter, be sure to read 'Reemergence'.**

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

I shifted in my chair and resisted the urge to scowl. I was at Peter and Char's new place and I'd just finished telling them all about my date — at Char's insistence — and now her grin was so wide it was … disturbing. And no, the vamp teeth weren't the issue. I was rather used to seeing those.

No, it was definitely the look…

She was … smug and damn happy.

"Stop it," I groused while doing my damnedest not to laugh.

Her brows climbed, the damn shit-eating grin still in place. "Stop what?"

I glared, or at least, I tried to. Not sure I pulled it off. "Looking at me the way you're looking at me."

Pete, who was stretched out along the couch with an arm slung over his eyes, snorted. He'd been ignoring the whole conversation up until now, which seemed kind of odd now that I thought about it. He was usually one for being right in the middle of everything, but today, he seemed kinda ... surly.

Char crossed her arms as her grin narrowed into a smirk. "And just how'm I lookin' at ya, sugar?"

"Like you're a pig in shit. It's getting weird."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I jus' think your buddin' little romance is cute."

"Budding … it was _one_ date, Char."

Her tone was high and light as she waved, "I know, but—"

"He used the hill, didn't he?" Pete cut in.

 _'That came outta nowhere...'_ My brow scrunched. "Huh?"

Peter raised his arm just enough to eyeball me.

"To load the bike," he said like he hadn't just tossed out a comment from left field. "Ya said the truck was parked on a hill. He used the slant a' the hill. Backed the truck up, used the tail-gate as a ramp, and rolled the bike right on in."

" _Yeah_ … he did."

Charlotte snorted at her mate. "Outta everything she told us, ya focus on that? How he loaded the damn bike?"

He tossed a hand, looking insulted. "It's how I would'a done it! If I was all weak and human, that is." His lip curled. "And 'scuse me if I don' particularly care to discuss my lil' demon bein' pawed at and slobbered on by some handsy male! It ain't right…" he groused.

My brows shot up and I scoffed a laugh. "I'm twenty-one, you realize?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't matter. You're still just a baby, and frankly, I'm findin' it hard to stop myself from havin' a lil' come-ta-Jesus meetin' with the boy for takin' such liberties."

My eyes widened, because this was Pete and I knew he'd damn-well do it. "Please don't…"

"Peter Eustace Whitlock, don't cha dare," Charlotte warned.

My brows shot up again. _'Eustace?!'_ I mouthed to her. She shrugged.

He covered his eyes again and grumbled, "Some-damn-body needs ta straighten the boy out."

"But, all we did was ki—"

His hand sliced the air. "Ahhrgh!"

"But, we…"

"Na!"

"We only…"

"Hup!"

I shared a grin with Char, then puckered my lips and made kiss-kiss noises.

He stabbed a finger at me, giving me the 'Uncle Petey' stink eye. "Don't make me tan ya hide, missy. 'Cause I will." He splayed a hand on his chest, his voice now dripping pained indignation, "Even though, Lord knows, it'll hurt me more'n it will you." He pointed again, chiding, "Now show some respect for your Uncle Petey's feelings and quit'cha nonsense."

With my back straight, my hands in my lap, and lips pressed tightly to hold back laughter, I held his narrowed gaze to appease his ruffled feathers. When he finally nodded and eased his arm back over his eyes, Char and I busted up laughing. I could barely breathe.

"Damn women…" he grumbled.

.

.

.

 **Cullen Home, Alaska**

 **Carlisle POV**

 **.**

"Carlisle, you wanted to see me?"

I looked up from my laptop screen and eased the lid of it shut. "Yes, Alice, please come in, have a seat."

The study door closed with a soft click and she crossed the room and perched on the chair in front of my desk. She remained silent and I knew she'd most likely had a vision of this, but respected my preference for normal conversation.

"Thank you, Alice."

Her answering smile was soft and sad, and I understood why. Although she and Jasper hadn't been mates, they had been the dearest of friends and companions of many years, and she still loved and missed him terribly. We all did, more with every day that passed.

"Have you seen anything lately? Anything new?"

Her head turned toward the window and she stared out at the snow kissed trees that surrounded our home here in Alaska. She was very different now. She'd lost that spark, that ready smile, that vibrancy which had always seemed to crackle around her.

She'd changed so drastically because she blamed herself for what had happened, and I could identify with how she felt.

I blamed myself too.

If only I'd said the words that had been in my heart and on the tip of my tongue when his eyes — wild and desperate and searching — met mine that awful night. Perhaps then he wouldn't have run; would still be with us now, and our family would be whole.

But I _had not_ said them.

And he _had_ run.

My mind's perfect recall — a curse in this instance — saw it all clearly. In the chaos of the moment I'd gone to Bella. But it wasn't because I cared any more or less for one over the other, because I loved them both. Rather, it was the decades of conditioning as a physician which had overridden all else, and I'd done what any doctor would do; I'd seen to the bleeding patient.

I had reasoned, at that time, that I would have plenty of time to speak to him later.

I was tragically wrong.

Later never came.

Now Jasper was gone and so was Bella, and our family was grieving and broken, missing two vital members, because of that decision.

"As you know," Alice began, breaking me from my thoughts, "I lost all sight of him some days ago, but up to that point, he'd been doing fairly well; he'd been … adapting, finally."

I nodded. "Yes, and since Peter Whitlock's visit, we know why you lost sight, which is a bit of a relief, in more ways than one."

Her smile was more genuine now, though still a shadow of its former self. "Yes, to think all the time and resources we spent looking for her and she chugs into the very town he lives in and breaks down." Her eyes shined with venom and her chin trembled. "It's as though the greater forces are at work." Her voice cracked, "Hopefully to right my wrongs."

"Alice, please—"

She nodded and rubbed her brow. "I know, I know… I—I just can't help the way I see things … the way I feel. If only I could go back… Oh god, how desperately I wish I could go back."

"We cannot," I rasped past the lump in my own throat. "We can only ever move forward, and hope. And do our best to protect them and give them every opportunity to succeed."

She nodded and murmured, "Peter and Charlotte will hopefully help with that."

I frowned. "Charlotte seemed … rather reluctant."

"It's true, she didn't like the idea of keeping anything from Bella, but she won't subvert Peter's decisions."

I stared at the polished surface of my desk and nodded. "Good. I'm relieved to hear it."

Alice drew a sharp breath, her eyes distant for moments. Then she focused on me. "Jenks," she simply said a second before my alternate phone rang.

"Carl Collins."

"Mr. Collins, Jenks here. I thought you'd want to know right away. A Chief Charles Swan of the Forks, WA Police Department is running background on our mutual interest."

"Has he found anything besides the cover information?"

"No, Sir, he has not, and he shouldn't be able to."

"Good. As ever, I want this watched and handled with utmost care, do you understand? Use all resources available, sparing no expense. I cannot stress the importance that nothing be overlooked or left to chance. He mustn't find _anything_. Continue to use the phones provided for any contacts. Do you have need of anything?"

"No, Sir, we have all that we need.

Alice raised a hand and I nodded. "Jenks, hold a second, please."

"Tell him Chief Swan will contact the FBI after Air Force OSI refuses to cooperate. I don't see him getting anywhere with it, but—"

"Yes," I agreed, "It's best to be thorough."

"Exactly."

I put the phone back to my ear and relayed the information from Alice, along with another warning to be vigilant, then ended the call. I placed the phone back in the drawer and locked it, then rubbed my eyes.

"Are you certain Charlie won't get anywhere with this, Alice?"

I met her eyes and she held my gaze for a long moment, her pain and regret clear in the amber depths. "You know as well as I, my gift is not perfect. The disaster of Bella's birthday and the resulting repercussions certainly taught us that hard lesson."

I nodded and sighed. "Yes…"

"All I can say is that I'm as certain as I can be, and I will be watching."

I rocked back in my chair, feeling every one of my years in the moment. "I'm sorry, Alice. I have no right to pressure you."

Her smile was wan and a bit bitter. "No one places more pressure on me than _me_ , Carlisle, so don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

She leaned forward and grasped my hand while meeting my eyes. "I will do everything in my power to help fix this. I can't do it all, I know that, but everything I _can_ do, I will. It's the least I can do for them … for all of us."

The muscles of my face pulled into a semblance of a smile with no emotion to support it. I was weary and heartsick over all of this, and was finding it harder and harder to pretend otherwise. But … we all felt that way, not just me, and we weren't done with any of this yet. Not even close.

And in the end, when all was finally said and done and the dust clears…? Only the fates themselves knew if any of us would be left standing.

I didn't give voice to any of that, though. Instead, I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. "We will all do what we must, dear Alice. And we'll be fine, our family will be whole and fine again one day. You'll see."

Her gaze was heavy, searching, and I knew she saw through my bravado, but she only smiled and nodded. "I pray you're right, Carlisle."

She stood and quietly left and when the door clicked shut, I dropped my head in my hands and muttered, "So do I, Alice. Dear God in Heaven, so do I."

* * *

.

* * *

"Zeke! No!"

I was sitting in the park reading under my favorite tree when that shout was my only warning. A mere second later, I was knocked ass over tea kettle by a muscle-bound life support system for a tongue.

A tongue that, it seemed, was determined to bathe every inch of my face.

I didn't know whether to screech or laugh, so I wound up doing both while fruitlessly trying to fend him off. "Ack! Oh god! Mercy!"

I heard the metallic click of a leash clip and then the big lug was sitting on his haunches three feet away, practically vibrating with enthusiasm as he stared at me. Then he woofed. Blasted goof-ball dog.

Next thing I knew, Jason was knelt next to me, gently running a cool, wet cloth over my face. "God, I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what got into him. He ain't never done that before."

I laughed and stilled his hands on my cheeks while looking into his concerned eyes. "Jason, it's okay, just breathe. I'm fine, I swear."

His lips twitched with a suppressed smile as his eyes darted to my hair. Then he was reaching. "You have…" He started plucking leaves and twigs from my head while his eyes sparkled with mirth. Then our eyes met and we both broke down in laughter.

"Oh god, my hair… I bet I look a mess!"

He was biting his lip now as he said, "Not … that bad."

I scoffed a laugh. "Lies!"

Then I swatted his shoulder as he laughed again. When he'd gained some control, he dropped down next to me and bumped my shoulder while grinning. "Nah, really though, I think it's kinda cute. Very … natural … outdoorsy even."

I shoved him and he fell over laughing as I tried to get the rest of the leaves and stuff out of my hair. It was a mess. I could feel it. Zeke had done a real number on me and it was sticking up every which way.

Then Jason got up and knelt behind me to gently run his long fingers through my hair. When he finally got the last of the debris, he kept going, his fingers carding the strands and dragging over my scalp. Dear god, it felt like a little piece of heaven.

Tipping my head back, I leaned into his touch as my eyes seemed to close of their own accord. "Oh god, your fingers are magic. Mmmmm…" I felt his movements freeze for a second, then he kept going.

Without conscious thought, I leaned back against his chest and tilted my head to one side. You remember that whole purring, rubbing cat thing I mentioned before? Yeah, pretty much… "Please don't stop…" I breathed.

He didn't. And then, just moments later, I felt his warm lips against the skin of my neck, just under my ear. "Jason…" I whispered, as his parted lips gently sucked and nipped a slow, tingling path to my shoulder.

I never knew kisses to the neck could be so _erotic_ , never once thought they'd be so _very_ arousing.

I was _wrong._

So wrong…

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"If you… Oh sweet baby jesus… If you don't stop now…"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Oh God. If … if you don't stop…"

His teeth gently nipped tender skin as he mumbled, "What sugar? Tell me…" Then he used those long fingers to gently turn my head and capture my lips.

I twisted around to face him and buried a hand in his hair, then moaned into the kiss, loving the feel and taste of him as his tongue stroked against mine; savoring the moments his breath became mine and my breath became his.

He was warm and soft, forward yet gentle, and before I knew it, my head was spinning and it was too much … _too much_ … and yet, not enough.

With a delicious shiver, I breathed into him on the barest whispers, _"Fuck…"_

His grip tightened on my hip, his fingers digging in as he groaned, long and low…

The sound of a car horn jolted us and rudely brought us back to reality. We were in a public park, in the broad light of day, in full view of the population, small though it may be.

We were kneeling, our foreheads touching and hearts racing as we panted, still trying to come down. When our breathing finally slowed, we opened our eyes and laughed. "You're a very bad influence, sugar," he teased.

I place a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "Not sorry, Whitlock. Not even a little."

.

.

.

Review please?

Light and love,

~Spudz


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay in posting, but family needed me and they have to come first. Thanks for your patience! As always, much love and thanks to those who take the time to review. I love hearing from you. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Light and love,

~Spudz

P.S. I'd like to thank Mommy4Thomas for pre-reading and putting up with me. You're awesome, sweets!

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 8**

I'd just flopped onto my bed to read for a bit before going to sleep, when my phone rang. I glanced at it, then answered, "Hey Dad. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing, kiddo, not even on the accident that killed the parents. It happened on a Government installation, and that's information I have zero access to without a court order. And getting one of those requires proof of a need to know. Afraid being curious about my daughter's new friend won't cut it," he finished wryly.

I sighed. "Nothing from Jason's past, huh?"

"Born and raised on various military bases, Bells, so nothing outside the standard stuff until he registered at UTD. I assume you know his story from there?"

"Yeah … I do, thanks anyway, Dad."

"Kiddo, you know if you need anything—"

"I'm good, really. I have a job and my own place, the town's really quiet but I'm sure you've checked that out."

I heard him chuckle. "I might have."

"Thanks again for the help."

"Always."

"Bye, Dad."

I ended the call and set the phone on the nightstand then flopped back on my pillow. I had to admit, I'd been hoping he'd find something. I hated that Jason knew nothing from his past. Not because it bothered me, but because it seemed to bother him so badly. He'd put off college because of it and I could only guess that he was afraid to move forward without that foundation for some reason.

With a quiet groan, I pressed my hands against my eyes, just tired of thinking about it all. It was getting late and I had work in the morning, and the tension from everything was giving me a headache.

"Stop thinking, damn it. Just quit for now…"

Reaching over, I switched off the lamp, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I'm telling you, _that_ is a monkey," I tilted my head and squinted, "hanging by its tail, you see?"

We were currently in the front yard of the cozy two bedroom house Jason owned just down the road from Frank and Carol's Ranch. We'd both gotten off work a little early so we'd decided to spend the afternoon together before going to his Aunt's house for dinner.

Yep, I was finally going to meet Carol, and yeah, I was a bit nervous.

He stared at the fluffy cloud I was pointing at, then chuckled. "That … looks nothin' like a monkey."

I turned my head to look at him. He was stretched out next to me on the blanket, completely relaxed, one hand tucked under his head. His snug t-shirt had ridden up just enough to show off a bit of tanned skin and a light trail of fine, golden hair that disappeared beneath the button of his jeans. I swallowed hard and beat back the urge to nuzzle that tempting bit of skin by saying, "All right, you're obviously the expert here, so what is it?"

He grinned at me with raised brows. "A cloud, Bella, it's a cloud."

I smirked and tossed a handful of grass at him as he laughed and rolled to dodge. Instead of rolling away, though, he'd rolled toward me, and was now looking down at me.

My mouth went dry at the intense look in those moss-green eyes as he tenderly brushed a wayward curl from my cheek. "You're perfect," he whispered as the tips of his fingers gently traced my temple and cheek.

I wet my lips and whispered back, "Not perfect."

His pupils dilated as his gaze darted from my eyes to my lips and back again. "For me," he whispered, "You're perfect for me."

My heart sped and the next second I felt his warm lips on mine as my eyes fluttered closed. My lips parted and I sighed into the kiss as he teased me with soft pecks and gentle nips. His hand cupped my cheek and he tilted his head as his lips moved softly with mine. This was so good, amazing really, but I wanted more. I felt his lips curve into a smile as I carded my fingers into his hair and urged him to deepen the kiss.

We moved together like we were made for each other, and I welcomed the weight of him as he relaxed his body against mine.

As we teased and tasted each other, I hitched my leg over his hip, moaning low in my throat as he began to trail those warm lips along the sensitive skin of my neck. "Jason," I breathed on a moan while arching against him.

I felt his hand glide up my side to stroke and tease the flesh just under the edge of my shirt as he gently sucked and kissed the tender skin under my ear.

I pulled him closer and ground myself against him, drawing a low groan from him. "Bella," he breathed against my lips before taking my mouth in another, more heated kiss. When he drew back to end the kiss, he rested his head against mine as we struggled to slow our breathing. His eyes were still closed as he murmured, "You're so amazin', and I— I wish…"

He sighed and kissed my temple, but I wanted to know what he'd been about to say. I cupped his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "You wish what?"

I could see anguish and uncertainty in his eyes, but then I could almost feel his resolve as he spoke. "Another week and the engine rebuild on your truck'll be done. I'm just waitin' on a part."

I felt weak and chilled as reality came crashing down. "Oh," was all I managed to say.

He smiled sadly and said a quiet, "Yeah."

He moved off of me and sat up, his forearms propped on his bent knees as he stared into the distance and murmured, "I gotta know, Bella. I haven't wanted to push, but…" The anguish was back in his eyes as he looked at me. "Before I fall any further, I gotta know… Are you still plannin' on leavin'?"

Panic, cold and sharp, gripped me at the thought of leaving — specifically at the thought of leaving _him_ , and I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes. Could I leave considering the way I was feeling at the mere mention of it?

I'd been so caught up in everything — living here, the people, getting to know Jason, digging for details of his past — that I'd totally ignored the reality of what my existence had been for the past two-plus years. The existence I'd imposed on myself for a very good reason. A reason that now oddly seemed a part of some stranger's life and not mine.

But now that he'd brought it up…

"I…"

My heart skipped a beat and my emotions rose up to form a lump in my throat at the answer I was about to give him. When I finally got the words out, my voice was little more than a whisper.

"I'll stay."

The next moment, I was wrapped in his arms and he was kissing me and quietly laughing against my lips as his hands held my face. "God, Bella, you just made me the happiest I've ever been." He looked into my eyes. "Do you mean it? You'll stay?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I smiled. "I—I want to see where this goes. I mean, if you want that too."

He laughed and kissed me again, then rested his head against mine. "Yeah, I want that too."

When he said that, I felt lighter than I'd felt in a long time, probably since before I'd moved to Forks.

It felt good.

And deep down, I knew it was due to more than a simple decision to stay. It was because I'd finally made the decision to let go of my past and all I'd been running from, which had always included any chance at love.

As I laid down, my body snug against his side, I realized that yes, I was ready to try to love again.

 _'Do I love him?'_

My heart was in it, but my mind balked at that thought. I found it scary, so no, I probably wasn't ready to say I love him … _yet._

But I knew one thing…

I was getting there.

I felt him shift and I glanced up just as he looked at his watch. "We'd better go soon or we'll be late."

"Just a few more minutes?" It felt so nice, just lying here with him, I really didn't want it to end. Not yet, anyway.

I felt his abs tighten under my hand as he chuckled. "Okay, just don't fall asleep on me. I don't want ya shatterin' the perfect image I have of ya with your snorin'."

I popped my head up and smirked at him. "Too soon for that, eh?"

He didn't miss a beat as he deadpanned, "Yep."

I smacked the firm muscles of his stomach and he laughed. "Just for the record, Whitlock," I said as I started to toy with the baby-fine line of hair just above his waistband, "I don't snore."

A few moments later, he grasped my hand, his tone a little tight as he said, " Bella, sugar, much as I love your touch, you should probably stop."

I propped myself on my elbow to look at him. "That bothers you?"

His brows inched up and he glanced down pointedly to where I'd been touching him. Only then did I get it, and for the first time in a long time, I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I dropped down and hid my face against the side of his chest. "Oh god. I'm such an _idiot_. I'm sorry," I moaned miserably.

He shook with laughter. "It's okay, Bella. Last time I checked, what's ailing me at the moment ain't exactly fatal. Uncomfortable as it is, I reckon I'll survive."

"It just looked so soft and cute and I couldn't resist…"

" _Cute_?" he questioned with a laugh.

I raised my head. "Well … yeah. And I was right, it is soft. I like it." Okay, a bit bold, but what the hell? I'd already decided to stay in Bailey for him, so … in for a penny, in for a pound, right?

Right.

 _'Baby steps, Bella…'_

He chuckled. "Well, sugar, hold that thought and we'll come back to it when we're ready."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

He looked at his watch again. "Okay, now we _really_ have to go." He whistled for Zeke then looked at me. "Unless you've changed your mind about meetin' my Aunt."

I sat up. "Nope, let's get going."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Alice's POV:**

From my perch on a jagged, mountaintop outcropping, I stared out over the vast, snow-kissed landscape. Though the view was breathtaking, I didn't really see it due to the memories of the last couple of years currently playing through my head.

So much had happened; profound events that changed our family dynamic, leaving none of us untouched. Some of the changes were good — or at least, they _would_ be. But others? No less than devastating…

My heart ached when I thought about Emmett and what he had to face in the coming weeks or months. Even though I'd had the visions and knew some of what was coming, I still couldn't quite grasp Rosalie's actions.

At our basest, and despite the changes the venom wrought, our psyches were still quite human it seemed; still subject to the same penchant for stupid, sometimes selfish mistakes that plague every creature possessing a soul the world over.

And boy, had Rose made one _hell_ of a mistake — in my opinion, at least.

She, of course, didn't see it that way. Despite now facing the potential for death, she was happy and fiercely unapologetic for making the decision she'd made, no matter the pain she was causing and would cause to her mate because of it.

Still, I just didn't understand, and was now resigned to the fact that I never would.

.

* * *

I guess it would probably be best to share the whole story…

Bella's 18th birthday is a good place to start. It was the catalyst for everything and ultimately my fault for insisting on it; something I'll never forgive myself for.

How I wish I could go back and change it all, but as the saying goes — If wishes were horses, beggars would ride…

 _Jasper …_

My sweet Jasper had lost control that night and tried to attack the bleeding human. He would've been fine if only Edward hadn't panicked and thrown Bella back into all that glass.

But he _had_ , and Jasper — gifted empath that he is — hadn't been able to stand the tidal wave of bloodlust, both his own and that of everyone in the room.

For reasons only known to him, he'd run from all of us and rejoined Maria; probably thinking that was where he belonged … all that he deserved. At least, that was my best guess based on what I knew of him from our many years together. He'd always been hard on himself, and I'd always hated it, because he deserved so much better…

I may never know his motives for certain, but the fact remained — he went back to her and with the help of his expertise, she'd built another army and took up where she'd left off so many decades ago.

Well, for every action, there is a reaction, and react the Volturi certainly had.

Decades ago, Maria's antics could've been - and were - somewhat overlooked, but in today's world? Not at all. She had drawn the attention of the humans who'd begun investigating the many unexplained disappearances of their people; something the Volturi would _not_ tolerate.

We, of course, had tried to get to Jasper, but he wouldn't so much as meet with us. And Maria? Let's just say the visions I had of her retaliation should we try to take Jasper by force were devastating for the whole family.

By the time we'd found her and by extension, Jasper, she'd had an army 22 strong, not including her and Jasper; an impossible number for us to take on. She would have subdued Jasper and ordered her army to destroy us; something we just couldn't risk.

So we'd waited, and worried.

And I had watched…

When Aro and his brothers finally made their decision to act, I saw it and told Carlisle right away before they stepped so much as a toe out of Italy.

He'd made a call, and to our relief, had gotten Aro to promise to spare Jasper. Little did we know what that would entail. Still, even knowing what actions he did take, it was a better option than losing Jasper to the unforgiving fires of a pyre.

Though unknown to us, these events would still lead to the potential - likely - loss of a member of our family, and by her own choice.

You see, when Aro showed up at our home after dealing with Maria, the Jasper we had expected hadn't been the Jasper we _got_.

To our shock, he'd been in the throes of transitioning back into a human; a long and excruciating ordeal that none of us — much less the vampire whose gift had made such a thing possible — knew the ultimate outcome of. For a while there, not even Carlisle thought Jasper would live through it. And adding insult to injury, on Aro's orders, all Jasper's memories of his years as a vampire had been blocked.

Meaning that even when the waves of pain eased enough for him to focus on his surroundings, he didn't recognize any of us.

I never knew my heart could hurt that bad.

In the end, with constant critical care from Carlisle, he did live, although he fell into a coma when his heart finally began to beat.

The gifted vampire who'd done it turned out to be my mate, and so when Aro went back to Italy, Sebastian had stayed and was now part of the family. A blessing, yes, but like always, great fortune never seems to come without a price.

It was just after we'd arranged everything and placed Jasper at that North Dallas hospital, when Rosalie had cornered Sebastian during one of his solitary hunts.

Being as guileless as he is, she was able — despite his repeated refusals — to bully him into using his gift on her, minus the memory blocking part, of course. Seemed she cared enough for Em to spare him that much, at least.

When Sebastian had returned to the house and told Em, it had taken all of us to keep him from tearing Bas apart. Really, I think the only thing that stopped Em was the fact that he and Rose had been fighting over the issue since Aro had brought Jasper and Bas to our home.

She'd always wanted to be human again. She'd always wanted to have a child. And now, here was this gifted vampire in our midst who could offer her the chance for both — or so she thought — so despite the risks, despite Bas's warnings against it, and despite Emmett's feelings on the matter, she'd finally gotten her way.

To the shock of us all, she'd recovered much faster than Jasper had. Maybe it was because she hadn't been a vampire for as many years. Or maybe it was because she'd never fed from humans, but for whatever reason, she'd seemed in perfect health after just a month — considerably better than Jasper's four month hospital ordeal.

But now? Whereas Jasper still seemed to be in good health, Rose's health was declining just as rapidly as her recovery had been.

She was very sick, and from the tests Carlisle had done, her disease was most similar to the human cancer, leukemia. Still, it was different enough that none of the treatments for leukemia were an option.

It seemed the only way to save her now was to change her back.

Something she adamantly refused no matter how much we begged.

Emmett had eventually lost it, and destroyed a good portion of the nearby woods in his anger. Then he'd come home and the fight had been on. They'd screamed at each other for two days without any resolution on either of their parts. And then, Em had simply gone quiet and hadn't said a word to anyone since.

My heart breaks for him.

I watch him as he cares for her, as he carries her to the restroom, as he bathes her and dresses her and holds her hair back when she vomits, as he watches his soul mate slowly wither, all while never saying a word.

I fear that when she takes her last breath, when her heart beats its last, we'll lose him too.

I hope not, and I haven't seen any visions, but from the dead look in his eyes…

"Hey, you've been out here for hours. You okay?"

I smiled as Bas sat next to me trying to be upbeat. "For the most part."

Lying about it is no use. He can see the truth in my eyes. He's told me as much.

As he put his arm around me, I leaned into him and soaked up what comfort I could as I asked, "What brings you out here? I thought you were watching the game."

He snorted. "You can cut the tension in that house with a knife. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Ali, so don't sweat it. You take on too much shit as it is." He looked at me. "Which reminds me, any updates from that Peter dude?"

The thought of Bella and Jasper brought a soft smile to my face. They're beautiful together and perfect for each other. I only wish I'd seen it earlier…

"Peter says they're officially dating now, and according to Charlotte, Bella's falling hard and fast, though she's doing her best to be cautious and take it slow, which is really frustrating," I grumbled.

Bas laughed quietly. "Slow your roll, Ali. You shouldn't force this kinda shit. Gotta let it happen naturally."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, but I'm just so scared we'll run out of time. If Jasper starts getting sick…"

"Hey, first of all, we can't be sure he'll ever get sick," he said while pulling me onto his lap, "he's been good so far, and that Peter guy's there keeping a close eye. Secondly, you'll know if Carlisle needs to step in to speed things up with the shield girl, right?"

"You mean Bella? Yeah," I said while snuggling into his chest. "We will."

"See? Worse comes to worst, Carlisle steps in, explains shit to her, changes her and we go from there. I mean, from what you guys have told me, she's pretty reasonable. I'm sure she'll do the right thing if it comes down to it, even if she doesn't do it for _love_ and all that mushy shit."

I smacked his chest. "You're such a _guy_. Mushy shit? Really? And I don't want Bella to do anything out of obligation or some misplaced sense of duty. No one should make such a permanent decision for reasons like that."

"Oh, but if she does it to save her one true love, that's cool with you?"

I kissed his chin. "Of course."

He scoffed and kissed my cheek, then muttered, "You're such a _girl._ "

.

* * *

.

Review please?

Thanks guys!

~Spudz


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I read and loved them all. Again, my heartfelt thanks to Mommy4Thomas for being such a great support and sounding board!

Love and light,

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 9**

I pulled up into the Whitlock's drive and parked next to all the other cars lined up in front of the garage. When Jason came out the front door of the beautiful, nineteenth-century Victorian-style farm house, I couldn't help but smile. He just had that effect on me.

It had been just over three weeks since he'd finished the work on my truck, and in that time, there'd been a definite shift in our relationship. It felt … I don't know … more real? Less like a pretty pipe dream or some thrilling flirtation? At least, that's how I was feeling as we settled into this more comfortable, but no less thrilling stage of our relationship. For his part, Jason had always seemed to know what he wanted, and had only grown more at ease — certainly less reserved — after the day I'd told him I'd stay.

For me though, it seemed that something almost tangible had clicked into place when I'd decided to stay — like I'd given myself permission to really enjoy and open up to this amazing man, and since then, things between us had only gotten better.

After I grabbed my bag, I got out of the truck and then he was there with a bright smile and a hug of pure warmth. "Hi, darlin."

I swear, I was beginning to live for hugs from Jason. Being held in his arms, against his warm, strong chest, felt like being wrapped in sunshine, safety, and love.

 _Home._

Jason Whitlock felt like home; something I'd always longed for and never really had, and I swear, he recharged my very soul every time he hugged me. "Hi, Whit," I breathed into the soft fabric of his flannel shirt while losing myself in his comforting scent.

I felt the pleasant rumble of a chuckle in his chest, probably at the nickname I'd taken to calling him. "Come on inside?" he asked with a nod toward Frank and Carol's.

I nodded and laced my fingers with his as we walked to the house.

I'd just barely made it into the open, inviting entryway which showcased a wide, winding, polished oak staircase, when a grinning Carol pulled me into a hug. One thing I'd learned about the Whitlocks — they weren't stingy with affection. "Happy Thanksgivin', hun," she greeted with a smile as she let me go.

"Thanks for having me."

With a cocked brow, she waved off my thanks and said, "Today's a family day, hun, and I think it's pretty safe ta say this is where ya belong. Now, did ya bring those pies we talked about?"

I grinned. "I did, they're in a big cardboard box in the truck."

"Jason…" she started, but he'd already let my hand go with a squeeze and turned toward the door.

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a wry smirk as he headed back out to my truck.

"Love that boy somethin' fierce," she muttered as she put her arm around me and guided me into her kitchen. The first time I'd seen it, I'd been speechless.

It was a huge farm kitchen, open and bright, measuring at least twenty feet by twenty at my best guess. It had an old-fashioned six burner stove, double ovens and miles of bright-white cabinets with polished light-grey granite counters. The crowning glory of the space, at least in my opinion, was the heavy, butcher-block table at the center of it all, with room for sixteen people, easy. It had two long benches along each side and a chair at the head and foot.

I had thought it imposing when I'd seen it before, but today, with several chatting, laughing people seated around it, it looked inviting.

The place smelled amazing too; like baked apples, sweet spices, sage, and roast turkey.

"Y'all," Carol called out to get their attention, "this here's Jason's girl, Bella." She gave me a reassuring, one-armed squeeze as the group called out greetings with smiles, nods and waves. Two of them, I realized, had been with Jason that night at the Death Star.

"Bella, this motley group here is the extended Whitlock/Bell family — the Bells are from my side. They can be a rowdy, hard-headed bunch at times, but I love 'em. I'll let Jason fill ya in on names and what-not later. For now, I'll show ya where ya can put your bag and coat."

"Sounds good," I said as she led me from the kitchen and back through the entryway to the other side of the house.

As we passed the spacious den, I heard the football game and several hoots and shouts at what must've been a touch-down, either that or a turn-over. It brought me to thoughts of Charlie and I smiled knowing he was no doubt watching the same game in the company of the Blacks; and if my suspicions were correct, the Clearwaters too, specifically Sue.

Toward the end of the hall, Carol opened the door to a spacious, airy room with a decidedly masculine decor. The walls were a warm cream color while the plush carpet was a rich, chocolate brown. The mahogany queen bed looked old but pristine and was made with crisp, cream sheets and a dark brown comforter with matching accent pillows.

She turned to me. "This is Jason's room, or was until he got his own place. You can put your stuff on the chair and if ya need to freshen up, the bathroom's through that door there. Come out and join us when you're done, hun."

"Thanks, Carol."

I had taken her up on that freshening up suggestion, and was just coming out of the bathroom when Jason poked his head in the room. "Hey, there you are." He stepped in and I went into his open arms; my favorite place to be.

"Yep, here I am," I said while smiling up at him

He held me close and brushed my cheek with his knuckles as he asked, "You ready to take on this bunch?"

"I think I can handle it."

He grinned. "Okay, but before I introduce ya to everyone, there's someone special I want ya to meet." He turned toward the door and took my hand as we walked back down the hall and toward the back part of the house.

There, inside a quiet room lined with shelves of books — the library then — I could see an elderly man seated in an arm chair, his quilt-covered legs propped on a footstool. He was speaking to a burnished-blonde teen girl who blushed brightly and ducked her head when she saw Jason. Then she muttered a quick goodbye to the old man, kissed his wrinkled cheek, and hurried from the room.

 _'Someone has a crush,'_ I thought with amusement. For his part, Jason hadn't seemed to notice.

"Grandpa Whitlock, mind if we join ya for a bit?" Jason asked.

The fragile old man must've been in his 90s, but his voice was strong as he waved a wrinkled hand at the sofa and invited, "Get on in here boy, and take a seat."

Jason escorted me to the sofa and we took seats. "I wanted to introduce ya to my girl, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Grandpa Whitlock."

I stood and leaned down to shake the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Whitlock."

He kept hold of my hand and looked me in the eye. "So you're this young 'un's girl?"

I felt myself blush and smiled. "Yes, sir."

He patted my hand and turned me loose as he said, "Glad ta see the boy finally got hisself a girl. 'Bout time if ya ask me. I was married by his age, 'course it was a bit of a rush, seein' as how I had ta ship out a month before turnin' twenty. Didn't slow me and my sweet Amelia down any though, considerin' our first young 'un was born nine months later while I was fightin' over yonder."

With a smile, I asked, "Did you have a son or daughter?"

I could see the pride in his eyes as he answered. "A son, sugar. Fine, strong boy, named 'im Alexander. He was young Frank's daddy."

"Grandpa Whitlock earned two Purple Hearts and a Medal of Honor," Jason said with a smile as he looked at the old man.

"You're a brave man, Mr. Whitlock," I said, and I meant it. From what I knew of WW2, the battles were horrific.

He still had that proud look in his eyes as he waved off my words. "It's in the blood, sugar. We Whitlocks have a long history a' military service. Get me my album off that shelf over yonder, boy, the one I showed ya before."

Jason crossed the room and plucked a heavy, leather-bound album off the shelf and held it up for the old man to see. "Yep, that's the one." He brought the book over and started to hand it to the old man, who waved him off. "Take it and show ya girl. All the names and dates are marked."

"Yes, sir," Jason said, then sat next to me and opened the book on my lap.

The first page had the most recent Whitlock military members and it worked back from there. Turns out, there were Whitlocks who served in just about every major US military action throughout our history.

Jason had turned several pages but pointed out a particular picture. "That's Grandpa Whitlock's brother."

The old man nodded. "Sure 'nuff, my younger brother, Franklin, gave his life over there in Korea. 'Bout killed my Momma when we got the word. He was her youngest."

We turned another page and saw several pictures of a Sgt. Andrew Jackson Whitlock and I looked up after reading the name aloud. "Is this you, sir?"

He chuckled. "That's right, sugar. My Daddy named me after an uncle who was a Confederate officer. Pretty good lookin' fella, wasn't I?"

"You still are!" I said with a laugh.

His sharp blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he quipped, "Pull the other one, hun, it's got bells on."

We turned the next page and saw a yellowing black and white photo of a Pfc. Joseph Augustus Whitlock. The date on it was June, 1917. I lightly traced a fingertip over the protective film. Joseph was also a very handsome man, which brought to mind my thoughts about the Whitlock's good genes when I'd first met Frank. Seemed it was true because I'd yet to see a homely man in the whole bunch.

We went on turning pages until another made my breath catch in my throat as my heart nearly stopped. Then adrenaline flooded my veins, making my hands shake and heart race.

The photo was probably the oldest photo I'd ever seen in person, including any I'd ever seen in museum collections. It was sepia toned and the subject — my heart lurched again as I studied his face — was stoic as he stared into the camera. Unlike some of these old photos I'd seen, the details of this one were crisp and in almost perfect focus.

It was for these reasons that I was now on the edge of a panic attack. Because this was a face I knew pretty well, and though I couldn't see his exact shade of hair, I could at least tell it had been light.

 _'Like honey-blond, for instance?'_

With trembling fingers, I traced the name under the photo and stopped breathing altogether, _'Houston, TX, 1863, Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock C.S.A.'_

"Jasper," I choked on the name as my vision began to darken at the edges.

The next moment, the album disappeared from my lap, and Jason was kneeling in front of me, holding my face.

"—ella … Bella? Come on, sugar, breathe with me, slow breaths, in and out, slow 'em down, that's it, just focus on me now and breathe easy," he soothed in soft tones.

After a few moments of this, my vision cleared and I felt better and nodded. He frowned and tucked some hair behind my ear. "What happened, darlin'? You seemed fine until ya saw that picture."

What could I tell him? What was there _to_ tell him? That he has a vampire many-times-great grandfather? Or Uncle? I beat back an hysterical laugh.

 _'That was a picture of Jasper Hale. I know it. The resemblance…'_

And wasn't that a crazy thought…

How did these types of things always happen to me?

My mind was racing. I knew I was missing something…

Whitlock… _Not Hale…_ And a vampire … a _Whitlock_ Vampire…

 _'…like a certain **other** vampire I know. Obviously, me and good ol' Uncle Petey are due to have a talk.'_

I saw the worry in Jason's eyes and shook my head. "He looked like someone I kinda knew once, that's all. I'm sorry. I think my blood sugar's low or something."

Just then, Carol came into the room. "All right, y'all, time ta eat! Jason, hun, will ya help get Grand-Daddy into his wheelchair?"

He gave me a quick glance. "You gonna be all right?"

I plastered on a smile. "I'm fine, really. Go on and help Grandpa Whitlock." His eyes narrowed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm _fine_. I'm not gonna drop dead from hunger, Whit, really."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and went to get the wheelchair while I picked up the album and put it back on its shelf. I was still a little shaky, but it really wasn't a big deal.

When Jason had Grandpa Whitlock settled, he rolled him toward the kitchen and I followed, smiling when the old man was welcomed with much love by his waiting family.

He was given the place at the head of the table and Frank sat at the foot, with Carol to his left. Jason helped me onto the bench and then took the seat to Frank's right as the rest of the family filled in the remaining seats and fell quiet. "Frank," Grandpa spoke up, his voice surprisingly strong, "You say the blessin', son."

"Yes, sir. Bow ya heads," he instructed in a solemn tone. Then he went on to pray, thanking God for family, the food, and thanking Him for granting another prosperous and healthy year to their family.

Though I wasn't really religious, I'd always believed in a higher power, a guiding force, so it wasn't a stretch to feel gratitude in my heart, especially when Jason gently squeezed my hand.

Meeting him was definitely something I would count as a blessing, and I had hope in my heart that these feelings between us would only grow and get better with time.

For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to think that a genuine and lasting love might be a possibility for me.

And that felt pretty good.

.

* * *

.

"I think I ate too much."

I looked over and smirked at Jason who was kicked back on his cushy couch, one hand propped behind his head while the other rested on the flat plane of his stomach.

The Whitlock Ranch — and by extension, Jason's house — was an hour's drive from town, so he'd offered to let me stay at his place for the night, and I'd accepted.

When we got here though, we'd agreed we were both too full to go to sleep right away, so here we were, relaxing in his living room, him on the couch, and me in a awesome, squashy chair with a book.

"So, maybe that last slice of pie wasn't such a good idea, after all?" My tone was kinda smug because I'd told him, but did he listen? _No_. It seemed that banana cream pie is Whit's kryptonite.

"Don't say that word," he groaned, looking a bit pale and green.

I turned the page on the book I was reading. "What word? _Pie?"_

Like a shot, he was off the couch and darting for the bathroom. The door slammed and I cringed as I heard the distant, unmistakable sounds of puking.

Now I felt like a supreme ass.

Placing my book on the side table, I went to the linen closet in the hall and found a fluffy wash cloth, then I went to the bathroom door and softly knocked. "Whit? Honey, are you okay?" I rolled my eyes as soon as such a stupid question passed my lips. "Can I do anything?"

I heard him cough before he answered, "No, I'll be okay. Just … gimme some space."

I knew it wasn't rational, but that last bit kinda hurt. It shouldn't have though. I mean, who wants someone hovering around when you're puking? Certainly not me.

"Okay. I'm here if you need me."

I didn't wait for a reply, and after putting the wash cloth back, I went back to my seat in the living room.

Now that I had a minute alone, I dug my phone from my bag and tapped out a text to Peter.

 ** _I need to see you tomorrow. It's important. ~ B._**

A few scant seconds later, my phone chimed and I opened his reply.

 ** _Okay. Why not now? ~ The Magnificent One_**

I could've _almost_ smiled at his antics … if I didn't have the feeling he'd been hiding some major shit from me. But I knew he was, so I really just wanted to employ a Zippo and a can of Aqua Net on his cryptic ass.

 ** _Because I'm not exactly in town at the moment, that's why. ~ B_**

I heard a flush and then water running, so Jason must've been done with the pie purge, poor guy.

Another reply came in.

 _ **And just where, exactly, are you, Missy, hmmm? ~ He-Who-Must-Be-Called-Most-Fabulous**_

I smirked and tapped out a reply.

 _ **To He-Who-Must-Be-Called-Verbally-Flatulent,**_

 _ **I'm a big girl, so it's none of your business. Plus, I'm mad at you, so, yeah. I'll be at your place at 3. Tell Char Hi and I love her. ~ B**_

My phone chimed again and I snorted when I read it.

 _ **You cut me, I bleed. Just thought you should know that. ~ Your Wounded Yet Always Loving and Devoted Uncle Pete**_

I sighed as a bit of guilt slithered through me. He'd saved my life and nursed me back to health and I would always love him, no matter what.

Damn vampire knew me too well.

 _ **I love you too, ya big lug. ~ B**_

I was just stashing my phone when a freshly showered Jason ambled back into the room and laid on the couch. He was dressed in a soft, white t-shirt and flannel sleep pants, his feet bare.

 _'Even his feet are perfect…'_

I got up and perched on the cushion by his hip while brushing the damp hair off to the side of his brow. "You gonna be okay?"

His smile was a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I'm fine. Reckon I should'a listened when ya said that second piece a' pie might be a bad idea."

"Don't feel bad. That was experience talking. Some friends back home used to have these big bonfires on the beach. There was always tons of food. Well, Emily was a really good cook, and she would always make this chocolate sheet cake with walnuts. I loved it. My absolute favorite. I'm sure you can imagine where I'm going with this?"

His lips quirked into a wry smirk. "I can guess, yeah, but _please_ ," he said with a grimace, "spare me the details."

I laughed and kissed his minty lips. He cringed. "Ya sure ya wanna do that? I mean, I brushed and used half the bottle a' mouthwash, but…" He looked a bit green again, so I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"All right, Whit. I think I'm gonna shower and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I started to stand but he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Thanks for bein' there today. I loved havin' ya there. It felt … right, at least to me it did."

With a soft smile I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "It felt right to me, too." He smiled and I stood. "Good night, Jason."

"G'Night, Darlin'."

.

* * *

.

.

A/N: The phrase "Pull the other one, it's got bells on." is a way of saying the person knows you're lying or teasing them with what you just said. Just in case any of you were stumped by G-Pa Whitlock saying that. If y'all could drop me a review, I'd appreciate it!

~Spudz


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: My thanks to those who read and review. Your support is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter. None of my work is beta-read. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Love and light,**

 **~Spudz**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

With a glance at my watch, I knocked on the door. I was fifteen minutes late getting to Peter and Char's but it couldn't be helped. The diner had been hell; packed with what must've been every living, breathing soul in Bailey, no doubt fueling up for Black Friday shopping. I'd barely had time to breathe.

"Hey sugar, come on in," Char greeted. "Pete's back yonder in the den. Can I get'cha anything? Somethin' ta drink maybe?"

My eyes narrowed at the subdued way she was acting. "You got any Don Julio? I think I'm gonna need at least a shot or _five_ with the vibes I'm getting from you."

I knew I was at least near the mark when she didn't really respond to that. Instead, she sighed and went to the cabinet they kept the liquor in and got the bottle. "Go on in, hun. I'll get the glasses and be right behind ya."

Well, shit. Yeah, that didn't bode well at all. So, without further comment, I headed back to the den where I heard Pete grumbling at the TV.

"That's complete horseshit. There's no way I'm wrong. I was there!"

I took the arm-chair next to the couch and raised a brow when he didn't even look at me. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on an obviously _riveting_ episode of Jeopardy.

 _Around 1542 explorer Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo discovered this island off the coast of present day California & it's believed he's buried there too._

I watched his mouth open then close and he grumbled. "I should know this."

I smirked and said, "Catalina."

The contestant, ironically named Edward, chimed in, _"What is Catalina?"_

Pete finally looked at me. "How'd ya know that?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "Renee moved us to California for a while."

"Huh…" he muttered and looked right back at the TV.

I huffed. "Pete, we need to talk."

Char came in with the tequila, glasses, lime and salt on a tray. She set it down and poured the shots. I leaned forward, picked one up, tossed it back, then grabbed a wedge of lime while eyeing Pete. After sucking on the lime wedge for a moment, I asked, "You gonna talk to me, or what?"

He kept his eyes on the TV and shushed me with a wave. "Hush, I wanna hear this next 'un."

 _This number, one of the first 20, uses only one vowel, but four times._

As I refilled my shot, I watched the gears turn in Pete's head for a second or two, then muttered, "Seventeen."

"Damn it, Bel-z-Bub, I almost had that one!"

I tossed back the shot and stifled a cough as I wheezed, "Sure you did. Now turn that off and quit ignoring me."

His gaze was fixed on the screen. "I'm not ignorin' ya, sugar. Listen, listen, here's the next 'un."

 _Sakura cheese from Hokkaido is a soft cheese flavored with leaves from this fruit tree._

I nearly dropped my glass when he shot to his feet and shouted. "What is cherry?! Take that, Alex! Ha!"

"Peter Whitlock," I nearly growled, "I love you dearly, but I swear by all that's sacred and holy, if you don't turn off that TV and talk to me right now, I'm gonna find out just how well a vampire can withstand a beating with an aluminum bat."

"It would hurt," he whined, though I knew he'd deny it if I ever brought it up again.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point."

He looked smug. "Ya don't have a bat."

I crossed my arms and raised my chin. "It's in the truck."

He looked appalled. "Ya wouldn't."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't test me."

With an exasperated "Oh, for fuck's sake," Charlotte snatched the remote from his hand and clicked off the TV, then sat down with her arms crossed.

Peter sagged like his strings had been cut and flopped onto the couch next to her. "A'right, you win," he said, sounding resigned as he grabbed his shot and tipped it back. After setting the glass down, he looked me in the eye. "Before anything's said though, I want ya to know that Lotty and I love ya. Now, what'cha wanna talk about?"

 _Well, shit._

Now I was choked up and it took me a minute and another shot of Don Julio to center myself. Peter discretely moved the tequila out of reach while I took a bracing breath and asked, "Do you know a Jasper Andrew Whitlock, by any chance?"

He sighed and scratched a brow with his thumb nail. "I do."

I closed my eyes for a moment, then nodded. I had thought that was most likely the case. "Okay," I acknowledged before meeting his eyes to speak a name I'd vowed to avoid. "He's the Cullen's Jasper, isn't he?"

I held his gaze and he nodded. "He joined 'em, yes."

I nodded. "I thought as much. So, do you know these Whitlocks here in Bailey?"

He shook his head. "No, I'd never met 'em, but I guess, since they have an old picture of my sire, it's possible they're descendants a' his. Most likely from a siblin' or somethin' since the Major never mentioned havin' a wife or kids. I s'pose it's possible though, since we don't always remember our human lives in detail and marryin' young wasn't all that unusual back then…"

"Yeah, I remember Edward saying something about losing memories through the change," I muttered, feeling somewhat relieved. Especially since what he'd been holding back didn't seem so bad. "But why didn't you mention any of this earlier?"

"Well, I didn't lie when I said we ain't the only Whitlocks in the world, sugar. There's a bunch all over the country, but I never cared to look inta any of 'em. Plus, with your history with the Cullens, I didn't think you'd wanna hear anythin' about 'em."

I nodded at that because his answer was reasonable, especially since, unlike the Cullens, Peter and Char had never expressed a desire to interact with humans — me being their only known exception. They were still human-drinkers, after all. And I'd never kept my aversion to all things Cullen a secret from Pete and Char, that was for sure, especially since the Cullens had left me to the tender mercies of Victoria…

When I'd been silent for a stretch, he reached over and laid a hand on my arm. "You a'right, sugar?"

I turned my head to look at him, feeling a bit woozy. I probably shouldn't have had that last shot, damn it. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm kinda relieved, to tell the truth. I'd been afraid you were holding back something much worse." I smiled and the smile he gave in return seemed a bit off. Of course, that might've been the tequila talking since it was hitting me pretty good now. "Hey, do you guys mind if I lie down for a bit? It's been a long day, and I really should've stopped at two shots."

He arched a brow, and gave me that familiar, protective Uncle Pete look. "I wouldn't let ya drive now, anyway, baby-doll, so 'course we don't mind."

"Come on, hun," Char said as she helped me up and kept an arm around me, "I'll help ya get settled."

She led me to the spare bedroom and onto the cushy bed, and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

.

* * *

.

I woke the next day to the sound of my phone buzzing on the nightstand where Char must've placed it. I yawned widely and groped around until I found it, then glanced at the time. "Shit."

It was already 9:00 am. My little nap had turned into an all-nighter. Good thing I had the day off, even if such a luxury came at the price of having to work with Julie, the queen of bad eyebrows from my night at the Death Star.

Barb had finally hired her when it became clear the girl wouldn't give up and go away. I was just thankful our shifts only overlapped occasionally, so I rarely had to see her.

After another yawn, I returned my missed call. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey darlin'."

My heart fluttered as I spoke with a soft smile, "Hey Whit, sorry I missed your call. I was still asleep."

"Got ta sleep in for once, huh?"

I hummed happily and stretched. "Yeah, it was nice."

I heard his soft laugh; it did things to me. "I bet," he murmured.

"So, what's up?"

"I was just callin' ta see if we're still on for later."

I grinned and teased, "Worried I'm gonna stand you up?"

"Umm … all right, so I really just wanted ta hear your voice. Didn't wanna wait till later."

A little thrill curled in my stomach and my smile felt a mile wide. He was just so… "You're sweet, you know that? And of course we're still on for later. What time?"

"When can ya get ready?"

I laughed. "As soon as I get back to my place and get showered and changed."

There was a pregnant pause. "Back ta your place?"

My smile faded at the caution in his voice. I'd talked about Pete and Char, but never mentioned they lived here now because Pete didn't want to get involved with any humans. "Yeah, I stayed with Peter and Char last night. You remember I told you about them? I came to see them and had a couple of shots of tequila, so I didn't wanna drive."

"Oh … well, I'm glad ya stayed safe, darlin'."

"Thanks," I said, feeling touched that he cared. "So I guess, gimme an hour or so? The weather's supposed to be nice, so how 'bout we meet at the Burger Hut for lunch?"

"Lookin' forward to it," he said, his tone smooth and quiet. I almost sighed like some kinda fan-girl.

"Me too, Whit," I murmured. "Bye."

"Bye, darlin'."

I heard a throat clear and saw Char leaning on the door frame with a wide grin and a raised brow. "Mornin', glory. 'Bout time ya woke up. I'd offer ya breakfast, but there's nothin' here."

I got up and started spreading up the bed and fluffing the pillows. "That's okay, I gotta get going anyway. Thanks for letting me stay," I said as I dug the mints out of my bag and popped one in my mouth. It'd have to do until I got home.

"Got a hot date?"

I glanced at her and lifted a brow as I sat to put on my shoes. "I'm going to spend the day with Jason, yes."

She nodded and disappeared, then reappeared seconds later holding a small box. As I stood and shouldered my bag, she handed me the box. "I got ya these, sugar. Figured ya might be needin' 'em soon, and knowin' you, you probably wouldn't go buy any, or wouldn't _want_ to, anyway."

I turned the box to read the label and felt my face heat. I cleared my suddenly constricted throat. "Condoms, Char?"

She tilted her head and pointed at the smaller print. "Well, yeah, and it says here they're ribbed for _extra_ pleasure." She grinned at me, sounding damn proud of this entirely human acquisition. I could just picture her googling the subject…

"Oh my god, Charlotte…" I groaned and chuckled. I loved her but I never even broached this subject with Renee, and certainly not Charlie. I'd been just fine with the impersonal school curriculum, but this…? Then to add insult to injury, Pete flashed onto the scene with narrowed red eyes.

"What's 'at?"

He snatched the box from my hands and Char snatched it right back from him and handed it back to me. I just stood there, holding this damn box of condoms while — doubtless — looking like a landed fish.

"Somethin' you don' need ta worry with, Peter Whitlock. Girl stuff. Now go mind ya business. Watch ya show or somethin'." When he stood there, giving us both a narrow stare, she flapped a hand toward the door. "Go on now, git!"

"A'right woman! No need ta throw a hissy." He ambled away at a human pace, grumbling the whole time about 'his little demon bein' corrupted'. I rubbed my brow and let out a long sigh with a chuckle. It was never boring with these two around, that was for sure.

Charlotte patted my arm, took the condoms, and stuffed them in my bag. "Go on, hun. Go get'cha self fed, get prettied up, and go see ya man." She hugged me. "And remember, we're always here if ya need us."

.

.

.

Review please?

Many thanks,

~Spudz


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

A/N: Hi all. Well, I turned the big 5-0 a few days back (the 31st) and I can't quite wrap my head around that. It's bullshit. I'm choosing to reject reality. I'm still in my twenties, and that's that. lol

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Love and light,

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 11**

I'd been waiting at a table at the Burger Hut for about five minutes, when the purring engine of a bike had me shifting in my seat to watch as Jason rolled in and parked.

He hadn't spotted me yet, so I felt free to look my fill without getting caught ogling. As usual, he looked amazing, even dressed simply in faded blue-jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and black, combat-style boots. As I took in the body tingling sight of Jason on a powerful bike, I had to wonder — if he looked that damn good _in_ clothes, how much better would he look out of them?

I watched as he loosened his chin strap, then slid the helmet off and ruffled his hair. He'd recently had it trimmed, but it still had enough length on top for the fringe to sweep over his brow.

After reaching down to hook his helmet on a rear peg, he finally trained those gorgeous eyes on me and the smile he gave me was bright as he kicked down the stand and got off the bike.

I got up from the table and met him half-way into the parking lot with a warm hug. I _might've_ buried my nose in his shirt and huffed his scent while I was at it…

Hey, life is short, don't judge.

"Hi, sugar," he greeted in that voice that did warm and pleasant things to my — _insides_ — yeah, we'll go with that.

"Whit," I stretched up on my toes and kissed his cheek. "Sorry I really didn't get to see you yesterday," I said as he let go of the hug and offered me his hand.

"No need to apologize, sugar. The place was a mad house. I could see they had ya runnin'."

I chuckled. "That's a good way to put it."

Our fingers laced together and we walked to the window of the little hut to place an order. Then we leaned against a nearby rail and he told me about his day until our number was called.

After getting our food, we chose a table and took a seat in the sunshine. Even though it was late November, it was 64 degrees out with no wind, so sitting in the sun with a light jacket on was perfect.

We'd both ordered the smaller single burger, so eating wasn't the messy ordeal it had been the first time I'd been here. I was a bit worried why Jason had gone with the smaller meal though, and was watching him as he finished up.

He must've felt me staring, because the next moment, amused green eyes had pinned me as he raised a brow. "You gonna ask, sugar, or am I just gonna sit here feelin' itchy from your silent stare?"

I casually sucked some sauce off a finger — not missing how his eyes carefully followed that action — and picked up a napkin. "How is that even possible?"

He cleared his throat and slurpped from his soda, then asked, "What? Ta feel itchy from your stare?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He shrugged a shoulder, pushed his tray back and leaned his arms on the table. "Dunno, really, I can jus'… _tell_ when someone wants ta ask me somethin'? Or when they wanna make a comment but can't figure out how'ta spit it out. Or they wanna know somethin' they think might upset me, so they're hesitant." His brow wrinkled with a frown. "It just gives me this … _irritated_ feelin' kinda like an itch ya just can't reach. Or if it's bad enough, if their stare is intense, it feels like somethin's crawlin' all over my skin." He pursed his lips and gave his head a small shake. "Only way I know to describe it."

As he was speaking, I began to get my own phantom itch. It was like he was describing the ability to pick up on emotions…

There had been one other being I'd known who could do that. Of course, now that I knew they were related — however distantly — I shouldn't have been surprised. Not really, because it only made sense that these sorts of traits were hereditary…

 _Right…?_

And yes, it was unsettling that Jason had this — Holy-shit-what-are-the-odds? — connection with a Cullen. But, this was Jason — gorgeous inside and out Jason — and to be honest, my heart was too far gone over him to give that weird, freaky connection any weight in how I felt about him. Not now, anyway. My past and everything connected to it be damned, I wanted Jason, and wasn't about to give him up because of a bunch of vampires who didn't care about me anyway.

I felt my eyes widen as I stared, unseeing, at my tray, absolutely frozen as a thought — _realization?_ — crept its way through my mind for a second time, _'Do I love him?'_

This time, I honestly _could not_ say I didn't, and that should have scared me. In the not too distant past, it certainly _had_. But now? I almost smiled at the discovery that it didn't.

 _Well, damn…_

I just might be in love with Jason Whitlock and yet, I wasn't on the verge of packing my shit to run as far and as fast as I could.

At those thoughts, I glanced up and I guess I'd been quiet for too long. Long enough for it to be weird, apparently, as he was now sitting back with his arms crossed, wearing a bemused smile, with both brows raised expectantly.

I took a sip of soda and cleared my throat, doing my damnedest to act like I hadn't just made a _holy-shit_ kind of self discovery while, I was sure, doing my best impression of a lobotomy patient.

"Sorry, got lost in thought…" I smiled and it felt fake, "…but yeah, I'd just been wondering if you're all right, you know? Because you got sick on Thanksgiving, and just now you didn't eat a whole lot…" I toyed with a ketchup packet. "So, yeah, I was just kinda worried that it wasn't that second piece of pie after all, and that you might be getting sick … or something's wrong or … _something_ …" I trailed weakly.

Yep, damn it, I was rambling…

And I was pretty sure I was kinda red if the heated flush I could feel was any kind of clue to go on.

Okay, fine, so I was a crap liar.

Not necessarily a _bad_ thing…

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled low and slow, like he'd seen right through my bullshit. Hell, he probably had, but he let it go like the gentleman he is and addressed my concerns instead. "I just wasn't very hungry, darlin', but I'm fine, I'm not gettin' sick."

"Oh, good," I chirped, relieved to be off the hook.

"However," he drew out, "I don't buy for a second that was _all_ you were thinkin' about—"

 _'Not so off the hook then…'_

My eyes narrowed in a mock glare and his grin came back full force as he rocked back on the bench with raised hands. "I ain't gonna press. I reckon you'll tell me when you're ready."

I harrumphed and took a sip of soda while he kept up that knowing, slightly cocky grin.

That grin vanished though, and his expression went unusually cold as a voice spoke up behind us, "Well, looky here, Theo, it's the pretty little waitress Bella! _And_ she's accompanied by none other than the local Mystery Boy aka _conveniently_ named recent heir to the Whitlock dynasty." Jason gave a derisive snort, probably at the word _dynasty_ , because…seriously? The creep ignored it though, and looked at his partner to quip, "What an unexpected treat!"

Yep, it was no longer a mystery to me how this guy could possibly tolerate Julie. They were obviously made for each other; two peas in a pod — if that pod had been exposed to say … a massive dose of DNA-mangling radiation…

A slight shudder wracked my body when I thought about the two of them _together_ — and I found myself hoping like hell they employed reliable birth control. Like, say, sterilization involving searing-hot cauterization. Because, God save us all from any spawn those two might produce.

"Cut it out, Matt," Theo warned before giving Jason and me a polite nod. "Good to see ya both again," he said as he passed by on his way to the order window.

"Theo," Whit greeted with a return nod.

"So, little Bella," —Ugh, the creep was talking again, despite his partner's warning— "how ya like workin' with Jules?" He snickered like he knew the answer, and let's be honest here — he probably did. I didn't exactly treat her badly, but I sure didn't go outta my way to be anything more than professionally polite.

I gave him a plastic — please go die somewhere — smile. "She's a peach."

He chuckled and leaned a hip on the table, facing away from Jason who looked cold and still — unnaturally so — like the eye of a hurricane. And seeing the look in his darkening eyes, I knew I wasn't far off the mark.

"So, I've been thinkin'," scuzz-ball drawled, "since me and Jules are officially split, I figure I should do my civic duty to Bailey's newest resident and take you out. Show ya what a good time's like with a _real_ man." He flipped a card onto the table that I assume had his number on it. "This comin' Friday. Dress decent. I'll pick ya up around seven."

I sat there, torn between flipping my shit or puking up lunch as he stood to walk away. Was this guy for real? And here I had thought James the Nomad was bad…

"I don't know _what_ would make you think I'd consider, for even a _nano-second_ , going out with you, but you can forget it."

There. Given how pissed I was at the moment, my response was relatively calm, and not at all resembling the string of profanities I really, _really_ wanted to spew.

He stopped and turned back to shoot me an oily grin that had my skin crawling. "I've heard about you, little miss homebody, so don't try and say ya already got plans."

An image of that bat I had in my truck flashed through my mind, but I somehow managed to resist as I ground out, "As a matter of fact, I do, for the _rest of my natural life_. Booked solid."

As he stepped back toward the table, he sneered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I noted the cold fury in Whit's eyes as he sat there, arms deceptively relaxed as he leaned on the table. He gave me a tiny smirk and a nod though, so encouraged by that, I answered the asshole, "It _means_ ," I emphasized slowly so the moron wouldn't miss it, "that I don't want to go out with you, Matthew. _Ever_. Not even if you were the last man on the planet."

My focus was on his face but I could see his hands clench as his expression turned even uglier. He bent at the waist, getting closer to my face as he practically snarled, "What? You think you're too good for me? _You?_ Well, let me tell ya, little girl, you're nothin' but a skanky little wh—"

He didn't get to finish that sentence though, because in a flash of movement that, apparently, none of us saw coming, Jason had laid him out with one punch.

The ass had literally stiffened and fell back like a plank of wood. One second, he was in my face and the next, he was out like a light on the concrete patio of the Burger Hut. It had been _almost_ too fast for me to comprehend, but I managed to put it all together at the sight of Whit, standing over the idiot while flexing and shaking out his right hand.

I knew I was gaping as Whit muttered, "Dare ya ta say that again, ya no good piece a'—"

He was cut short when Theo grabbed him and shoved him face first onto the hood of his cruiser. He was cuffing him just as a small crowd began to gather.

The sight of my sweet Whit in cuffs instantly pissed me off and I shot to my feet. "Theo, c'mon, leave him alone!" I pointed at the idiot on the ground who seemed to be coming around. "That—" God, I really wanted to use every foul epithet in the book to label the ass. Oh how I wanted to, but I knew it wouldn't win any points with Theo, so I kept it clean. "That _jerk_ had it coming," I groused in the calmest manner I could. "He was saying some nasty things to me just because I'd just refused to date him."

Theo was faced away from me but I knew he'd heard me when he tipped his cowboy hat back and took a deep breath. Then he faced me while still holding Jason down by the cuffs on his wrists. "He assaulted a law enforcement officer, Miss Bella."

My eyes narrowed. "My Dad's a cop, and a damn good one; has been his whole adult life. I know cops, okay? So don't try to sell me any crap about that piece of trash deserving respect just because he wears a badge. Because if you say that, Theo, then you're disrespecting decent cops everywhere. Cops who go out every day and earn the respect they get by doing a tough and dangerous job while being _decent human beings_ about it." Our little audience clapped quietly as I pointed at Matt. By this time, he was sitting up and rubbing his jaw while blinking stupidly. "That right there is nothing but a thug with a badge and a gun, and I think you know it." I softened my tone. "You're a decent man, Theo. Do the right thing."

The crowd clapped again, and Jason piped up, "You tell 'im, sugar," with the best smirk he could muster while pressed against the hood of the car. Then I saw the amusement in his eyes as he winked at me and I nearly rolled my eyes. He thought this was funny? _Really?_

Seems my Whit was hiding a cocky, trouble-maker side.

Good to know…

Theo shoved Whit's cuffed wrists and grumbled, "Shut up, Whitlock." Then, with a gusty sigh, he grabbed him by the upper arm and jerked him up to remove the cuffs. "I'm lettin' ya go — this time," he warned, "partly because she's right," he said, then smirked, "and partly because I need ya to finish that head gasket job on my damn truck so I can trailer livestock to the Festival."

Jason smirked and rubbed his wrists. "It'll be done as soon as the parts come in on Tuesday."

"Good. Matt, get your ass up and get in the damn car." He was tucking his cuffs away when he asked Jason, "You competin' again this year?"

I leaned into Jason's side and he placed his arm around me as he nodded. "Yep, calf ropin'. You?"

Theo smirked. "Same." He tipped his hat and opened the driver's door. "And this year, I fully intend ta kick your lily ass."

Jason chuckled. "You're free ta _try_ , long as you're sure your fragile pride can take the hit when ya lose."

My brows shot up when the tall blond cop smirked and flipped Whit the bird, then slid in behind the wheel, closed the door, and pulled out of the lot.

After that, no less than ten people came up and either shook Whit's hand or clapped him on the back while muttering things like, "Boy had it comin'." or "Good on ya, son."

When they dispersed, I narrowed my eyes at Jason. "That could've turned out badly, you know that don't you?"

He pulled me closer to his side as we walked to my truck, his tone a bit smug as he answered, "Nah, darlin', I know the Judge. I'm the only one he'll let work on his fancy car, and 'sides, he hates that piece a' shit almost as much as I do. He's told me as much."

He stopped and tipped my face up, his thumb gently rubbing the edge of my jaw as he leaned down and gave me a soft, slow kiss. Then he grinned and said, "Plus, that ain't the first time I've kicked his sorry ass and I expect it won't be the last."

Up until now I had loved everything about Jason Whitlock — his sweet, Southern manners, his teasing, playful side, even his quiet strength and rare pensive moments, I loved it all. But this bad-boy side of him? That was a side I apparently found impossible to resist as I circled his neck and tugged him into a kiss.

He must've been feeling the same way because _this_ kiss? This kiss was all _want_ and _need_ and inflamed _passion_ that didn't ask for more, but _demanded_ it.

A low moan vibrated his chest as the kiss deepened, and I pulled myself closer to his warmth, wanting nothing more than to wrap myself around him, get lost in him, become as close to being one with him as I could…

"Whit," I panted when our lips parted. I looked into his eyes and saw my own desperate need reflected there. "Let's go to your place."

His hands tightened on my waist, his forehead touching mine as he asked, "You sure?"

We both knew what I'd meant, both knew I wasn't talking about some ordinary visit, but I loved that he'd asked that question, loved that he _respected_ me enough to ask despite his obvious need. So I kissed him softly in assurance and breathed my answer against his lips, "Yeah, completely sure."

His smile was arresting. "Get your stuff, darlin', we'll take my bike."

I grinned back, feeling oddly light and thrilled, not at all intimidated as I always thought I would be. "Okay."

We parted and I went to my truck to get my bag, helmet and jacket, and by the time I'd locked it back up, he'd rolled up on the purring bike to wait.

After putting on the riding gear, I took his offered hand and climbed on behind him, locking my arms around him as I snugged myself to his back. He patted my clasped hands and muttered, "Hang on tight." then pulled out onto the street and took off.

.

* * *

.

.

Review please?

Thanks and love,

~Spudz


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for all the b-day wishes last chapter. Some of y'all had me laughing with the comments! I'm still dealing with the migraines, and I can't get into the neurologist until the 30th, but I've had a tolerable few days so was finally able to write some. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Let me know if ya do, yeah?

P.S. The lyrics at the top of the chapter are a portion of the song "Asleep At Last" by the Wailin' Jennys. This song brings me to tears (damn hormones) and fits Bella and Jason perfectly. I listen to it incessantly while writing them (well, that and a smattering of Black Sabbath), so give it a listen if you're interested. It's worth it!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Be my 'asleep at last'_

 _Kiss me slow and hold me fast_

 _Be my sail and be my mast_

 _In the blue, forever cast your love_

 _Far from pain and past_

 _Be my 'this one's meant to last'_

 _._

* * *

 _._

His touch was gentle, the look in his eyes reverent as we slowly rid each other of our clothes.

Between long looks, nervous smiles, soft, slow kisses, and rousing touches, neither of us really spoke.

There was no need...

Our eyes, our hands, our lips, the way we gravitated together, limbs entwining as we lay upon his bed — as though we could never be close enough — all of that said all there was to say, and in a way mere words never could….

As I cradled his hips between my thighs, our parted lips met, my gasp meeting his low, quiet groan as his body finally breached and filled mine for the first time.

His kisses trailed across my cheek and his thumb caught the lone tear that rolled toward my temple as he whispered a quiet, "You okay, darlin'?" while holding still as he awaited my answer.

The tear was purely emotional, I knew, as the pain hadn't been nearly as bad as I'd feared. After the initial sharp sting and stretch, there was now a pleasant fullness where that aching need had been.

I scrunched my fingers in the hair at his nape and kissed his cheek while breathing a whispered, "Better than okay."

A dimpled smile curved his lips, and he dipped his head for a kiss as he began to move within me, his pace slow but passionate as he pulled out and rocked back into me.

I hitched a leg high on his hip as my free hand slid over the smooth skin and firm muscles of his back, not able to hold back a breathy moan at the feeling of him deep inside me as I clung to the rest of him.

 _This…_

This is what I had wanted, what I'd been dreaming of, but my dreams—well, they hadn't even come close to this reality.

"Jason…" I breathed as he loved me, the fingers of my right hand sliding down to knead the firm, warm flesh of one perfect, flexing ass-cheek. "God, but you feel good…" I whispered on a sigh, my head thrown back and eyes closed as he kissed my neck and, with a low groan, picked up the pace, his thrusts gently rocking my body into the plush pillows and mattress.

This was Heaven, I was sure of it, or at least as close as I was going to get on earth, anyway. And this was the dreaded _'first time'_ that I'd heard so many horror stories about.

I couldn't help but wonder then, if my first time was this good with him, what would the next be like? Or the next?

 _'Would it feel different when we could finally go without a con—'_

"Oh shit!" I yelped as my eyes flew open and he jerked back to look at me.

"What?! Did I hurt ya?!" His hands cupped my face and he looked a bit frantic as he pulled out. "Baby-doll, please say somethin'. If I hurt ya—"

He looked so worried and confused that I forgot my panic for the moment and smiled as I tugged him into a kiss, then chuckled, "You didn't hurt me, Whit, but I think we forgot something important."

One of his brows climbed and a bemused smirk quirked his lips as he quipped, "I thought we were doin' pretty good, sugar."

I smirked and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Oh really? You can't think of _anything_ we forgot?"

His answering grin was wicked. "Well, I figured ya might be a little too shy for that yet, but I'm game if you are, sugar."

I gotta admit, I didn't know what the hell he was talking about…

I didn't have a chance to say that though as he'd already ducked his head under the sheet and started kissing his way down.

Then all I could think was… _'I like this. I like this—a lot.'_

He'd made it all the way to the crease between my hip and thigh when my brain finally came back online, but by then, my eyes were wide and words were failing me.

 _'Is this… Would he… Is he really gonna…'_

I gasped and buried both hands into his hair as I felt a warm, wet tongue swirl around and over my clit as two supple fingers smoothly slid into me and curled.

"Oh fuck," I drew out on a moan, my head tossed back into the pillows as his warm, velvet tongue, soft lips, and questing fingers had me seeing stars as my thoughts raced.

 _'So this is what all the fuss is about… Holy mother of god and choirs of cloud-cruising, sunglass-wearing angels… I'm never, ever leaving this man's bed.'_

"Whit…oh god, Whit…yes… _yes_ …" I hissed as my back arched, abs tightened, and legs began to shake.

I felt him smile against my inner thigh as his fingers curled and pressed in a firm come-hither motion. "C'mon, darlin, gimme what I want, cum for me," he murmured. Then he licked and nibbled that sensitive little bundle of nerves and it was my undoing.

With a cry of his name, I felt the tight tension in my center peak and explode into heated pleasure. Pleasure so intense that it flooded my body in wave after breath-stealing, heart-pounding wave.

I felt boneless as he kissed and nipped his way back up my body to regard me with a cocky smile as I caught my breath. And hell no—I wasn't _about_ to begrudge him that cock-sure grin. He'd damn well earned it.

"Was that okay?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with heat and amusement. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him into a kiss, not caring at all that he tasted of me.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, my tongue stroking against his as my fingers carded his hair. When we eased away and broke the kiss I grinned. "Is that answer enough for you, Whitlock?"

"I dunno," he murmured and gently sucked my bottom lip. "I _might_ need a little more convincin'."

He guided himself back into me and I froze, reality intruding once again as I gripped his shoulders to still him. "A condom, Whit. I mean, yeah, I love you, but kids…I'm not… _no way_ am I ready for kids…"

He pulled back, his brows drawn and leaf-green gaze intense, and I realized what I'd just said as he asked, "Did I hear that right?"

My heart was pounding now as I searched for words. This wasn't how I'd pictured telling him, damn it, and now that I'd just blurted it, I was terrified of what he might say so I nibbled my lip and hedged, "About the condom or kids?"

Something in his eyes changed—like a little of the light in them had dulled as he smiled and said, "I took care a' that up front, darlin, before we ever started."

"Oh."

I don't know why, but my heart hurt. He looked fine, but his _eyes_ …it was like some of the joy I'd seen there had died and I somehow knew…I'd hurt him. "Whit," I whispered, carding my fingers through his hair then holding his face as I looked into his eyes, "You—you heard me right. I love you, and it scares me a bit, but I'm not willing to hurt you by denying it. I—I love you."

The smile he gave me felt like the sun coming out from behind grey clouds and he brushed some hair from my brow before kissing me softly. "God, Bella, I love you too…so much."

Something fierce welled inside me when he said that—something that felt almost…feral, a wave of possessiveness that I would consider shocking when I had time to think on it later, but now…? Now, I went with it and pulled him into a heated kiss.

I moaned into that kiss when he pushed into me, then broke away to cry his name as he pulled out and thrust back in with a firm snap of his hips. With a toss of my head, I dug my heels into the backs of his thighs and urged him on.

There was still the passion, the _connection_ , but now there was also something more…so much more, driving us both.

"More," I demanded, my gaze locked with his. "I need more."

He grinned and knelt on the bed while lifting my lower body with both hands under my ass. "My pleasure, darlin'," he said as he resumed his firm thrusts.

If he'd felt good before… _now_ …well, now with this new angle, he was hitting that spot inside me every time and I couldn't stay still or quiet for all the money in the world.

And the _sight_ of him…

I'd _never_ seen such a beautiful man.

Not even the vampires I'd known could compare…

A light sheen of sweat shown on his smooth, sun-kissed skin, his lithe muscles taut with tension, flexing and relaxing with every powerful thrust he gave me…

His burnished brown hair fell into his eyes…eyes that were alight with ardor and a possessiveness that seemed to match my own as he met and held my gaze.

At that moment, I felt that he was looking into my soul, and it was then that I _knew_ , this man was mine and I was his. There were no doubts—I knew it like I knew the sun would rise and set, and that absolute certainty brought tears to my eyes.

I reached a hand out to him then, and he grasped it and pulled me up and into his arms, barely slowing the pace he'd set, even as our lips met in a languid kiss.

Throwing my head back, I breathed his name as I felt myself peak and tighten around him, drawing a deep groan from him as he thrust twice more and rode out his own completion. His face was tucked against my neck and hands splayed on my back as he held me close. "I love you, baby-doll," he whispered against my heated skin.

I smiled and nuzzled his cheek, then placed a soft kiss there as I told him the same with no doubts, no fears, no reservations.

And as good as the sex had been, that feeling, that connection we'd made, was even better.

* * *

The light from the window slowly trekked across the room as we lay there, both of us content with sharing lazy touches and the occasional soft kiss.

At the moment, my eyes were closed as he dragged his fingers through my hair that spilled across the pillow. "It's gettin' long," he murmured. "I like it."

I smiled and cracked an eye to glance at him. "Would you mind if I cut it short again?" I had no intention to, but I wanted to see what he'd say.

His hand moved to softly trace my face. "Darlin', you could shave it all off and get tattoos and a nose ring and I'd still love ya, so do whatever makes ya happy."

I laughed at that mental image and turned on my side to face him. "A nose ring?"

He grinned and teased, "Sure, then I'd have something to grab a'hold of if ya get stubborn."

I gasped and he laughed and dodged as I swatted at him. "I can't believe you said that!"

I gave him a mock glare, doing my best not to smile as I poked him in the ribs. He grunted and caught my hand and kissed it as his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ya gotta admit, it'd be handy."

I arched a brow. "Yeah? Maybe I'll get one for you too, except it won't be for your _nose_."

He cringed, quickly catching on to what I'd left unsaid. "Not sure I like the sound a' that, sugar."

"Awe, c'mon, Whit, it's a fine looking example of manliness now, but with a nice gold _piercing_ —" He hissed and discretely cupped himself as I continued, "Well, it'd be awfully pretty then, I think," I finished with a nod while fighting the laugh that wanted to bubble up at the pained expression on his face.

"All right, sugar, ya made your point. No pokin' holes through anything for either of us, deal?"

I blinked at him and tried out a pout—something I'd never been particularly good at … until I'd perfected it on Pete, with a little—okay, a lot of—coaching from Charlotte.

It must've worked because now he looked kinda worried.

Yep, this was fun…

I bit my lower lip, arranging my face into a wounded look as I glanced through my lashes. "You mean, you wouldn't even _consider_ it if I really wanted you to? _For me_?"

His brows drew together and his mouth opened and closed a couple times until he finally said, "I—Bella—I… Folks really _do_ that?!"

I cracked. I couldn't help it, and as I laughed he shot me a testy look as he grumbled, "Knew it had ta be BS."

I wiped a tear from my eyes and shook my head. "No, really, you name it, someone, somewhere has pierced it."

His face scrunched. "That ain't right. I can't even… No damn way…" he groused.

I chuckled and pecked his lips. "Your face, though…" I giggled. "You should've seen it."

He grunted. "I reckon I deserved that for teasin' ya."

I raised up on my elbow and cupped his cheek as I kissed him. "Yeah, you did, now get over here, cowboy and I'll let ya make it up to me."

His ready grin reappeared and he eased me back against the pillows, his hand running lightly down my side to settle on my hip as he muttered a slow, lilting, "Yes Ma'am."

.

* * *

.

So yeah... I sweated this. I really wanted their first time to be good. Not sure I nailed it, but I tried. I'm getting excited for the upcoming chapters though. So review, and let me know what you thought?

Love and light,

~Spudz


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. This chapter weighs in at 8945 words, before any disclaimers or author's notes. It also contains a bit of everything from humor, to fluff, to citrus (not for the kiddies under 18, yeah?), to angst, so it's my hope that it makes up for the delay in update.

As always, reviews would be lovely. They fuel the muse.

Light and love,

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 13**

I knocked and tucked some hair behind my ear just as the door opened.

With a wide grin, Charlotte pulled me in, closed the door, and engulfed me in a tight hug. "Hi, sugar," she greeted, "it's 'bout time ya made it by ta see us." Her tone as she turned me loose was half scolding and half teasing, but I felt bad all the same. They'd stuck around Bailey for me after all, and it'd been a good two weeks since I'd been by to see them.

"Sorry, Char, I've just been kinda busy with all the people flooding into town for the Holiday Festival and rodeo. The diner's always so packed, Barb's needed me," I finished weakly.

It was a lame excuse and we both knew it because I'd had time off some afternoons and most evenings, but I'd chosen to spend that time with Jason.

Charlotte's grin was knowing as she led me into their little den at the back of the house. "Don't look so guilty, hun," she said with a chuckle, "It ain't like I can't remember bein' all hung up on new love. And at least ya called us a few times, so we ain't mad."

My smile was relieved…until I heard Pete. "Speak for yourself, woman, cuz I'm feelin' downright neglected," he groused from the reclining chair he was slouched in, TV remote clutched in one hand as he stared at some movie playing on the screen.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head; her way of saying Pete was in drama-mode, so with a grin, I flopped into his lap. He grunted as I laid my head against his shoulder. "Awe, did ya miss me, Uncle Petey?"

His stony gaze darted from the TV to my face and back as he asked, "Do I know you? Ya look a mite familiar, but it's been so long…"

I poked his ribs and laid my head back on his shoulder. "C'mon, cut me some slack. You know I love you, and I did call…"

I trailed off when I spotted a little shrine on a side table across the room, complete with burning tea lights and flowers arranged around a 5x7 frame. I couldn't quite make out what was in the frame though, so I got up and walked over for a closer look.

I picked up the frame then rolled my eyes at a certain smirking vampire. "Seriously? A memorial shrine to my lost virginity? And this?" I plucked it up by the stem and narrowed my eyes while brandishing the spray-painted fruit. "A bronzed cherry? Really?"

"I told 'im not to," Charlotte sang from the couch while knitting away at a blanket or something, "but you know him, he never listens."

"I left an unlit candle so ya could pay your own respects," he snarked. "Figured ya'd want to since the two a' you'd been together so long, ya know, for closure and all."

I snatched up the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "Jack-ass."

He nodded, not fazed a bit as he tucked the pillow beside him and changed the channel. "Speakin' of equine…why ya smell like one?" he asked with a raised brow as he took a sip from a bottle of Shiner.

I shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "I was just at the fair grounds watching Jason practice. He might've given me a ride too," I said, fully knowing how that could be interpreted. However, I'd also known I was coming straight here afterward, so no, as tempting as it had been, it hadn't turned into _that_ kind of ride.

Pete snorted and sipped his beer.

In truth, Jason really had lifted me up into the saddle in front of him for a few circuits around the arena. It had been my first time on a horse and I'd been kinda nervous, especially considering how big his gelding is.

A full sixteen hands he'd told me, whatever that meant. All I knew is it seemed like a long way to the ground. With Jason's arms wrapped around me though, and his smooth voice murmuring reassurances in my ear, I'd settled in pretty quick and enjoyed it.

Charlotte walked back in from the kitchen and handed me a beer while grinning. "Lord'a mercy…ain't nothin' like a good-lookin' man who can ride. He any good, sugar?" she asked as she perched on the edge of her seat.

I took a slow sip from the bottle and smirked as I muttered, "On the horse or off?"

We both ignored Pete's pained groan as she bounced and damn near squealed, "Both!"

"Yep," was all I said while holding back the insane urge to giggle. I couldn't stifle a wide grin though, especially when she did squeal.

"I knew it!"

"A'right, that's it," Pete grumbled as he stood and clicked off the TV. "I stick around in this cloud a' hormones I'm 'fraid my dick'll shrivel and fall clean off. I'ma head out and get some dinner. See y'all later."

He vanished so quick, he put out all the candles on the shrine and I shared an evil grin with Char as she curled up in her chair with her own beer, looking smug. "All right sweet girl, get ta talkin'. I want details."

.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.

"Bella!"

I heard someone call as I entered the arena and scanned the stands for where it came from. It had sounded like Carol and sure enough, after a few seconds of looking, I saw her waving from the third row back, right in the center of a roped off area in the stands. I waved back and started making my way toward her.

"Wow, these are great seats," I said while exchanging a warm hug with her. She sat back down and patted the quilt-covered bench next to her.

"Competitor's family section, hun," she said as Frank greeted me with a peck on the cheek before resettling his hat and retaking his seat on Carol's other side.

"Hey girl!" Lena, Steve's wife greeted as she stood and reached back over a row of people to clasp my hand while shooting me a sunny grin. "Good ta see ya again!"

"You too!" I replied with a genuine smile. I'd seen her a few more times since that night at the bar and I truly liked her. She just had such a warm, down to earth way about her, very much like her husband who was a delight to work with. The guy didn't even let working with the likes of Julie bring him down.

"These are my parents, Tom and Ellie," she introduced the older couple seated next to her. I could easily see where Theo got his height and looks, as he was the younger version of his father. The man politely tipped his hat in greeting as I shook hands with his petite wife. "Good ta meet ya finally," Ellie said with a friendly smile. "Heard a lot about ya, and don't worry, it was all good."

"Pleasure to meet you both," I said, then took my seat next to Carol who patted my hand.

"Glad ya could make it, hun."

I chuckled. "It wasn't exactly hard. Barb practically shoved me out the door after the lunch shift."

"I ain't a bit surprised. She's got a soft spot for our boy, no doubt about that."

I smirked as she handed me a lemonade from the cooler at her feet along with a program. "He talked to her," I said with a nod, not bothering to pose it as a question as I opened my lemonade to take a sip.

"He might have, but it's not like he needed to. When I talked to her right after the judges finalized the schedule of events, she told me she'd already made sure you could be here."

I smiled and shook my head. "Barb's an amazing lady. She's been so good to me. I owe her a lot."

Carol hugged me to her side. "She don't see it that'a way, hun. 'B'sides, she cares for you too, so this wasn't just for Jason's sake," she finished with a wink.

The announcer called for everyone to stand for the National Anthem and I saw the little blonde teen girl from Thanksgiving walk to the middle of the arena with a microphone in hand. Cassandra Bell (but call me Cassie), Carol's cousin's daughter if I remembered correctly.

I found myself nervous for the girl, but I needn't have worried. Once she got started, she wowed the crowd with her voice. She was really an amazing talent and Carol looked proud and a little misty-eyed when the girl finished with a bright smile and a wave for the crowd. When we sat back down, I leaned over and asked, "That was your cousin's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, hun, that was Cass."

"She's really good."

Carol took a sip of her sweet tea and nodded. "She started singin' in church on Sundays when she was only ten, and she seems to get better every year." Her smile looked a bit sad as she added, "She also had the biggest crush on Jason, poor thing." She clapped and whistled for the rodeo clowns as they started a demonstration.

"I'm surprised she was as sweet as she was when I met her then."

Carol patted my shoulder. "I don't think that girl has a mean or jealous bone in her body, hun, and besides that, she knew her crush was one-sided. Jason never showed a bit of interest past bein' cordial." She smiled at me. "She's like the rest a' the family, though; just grateful to see him happy, finally."

I didn't know quite what to say to that, so I smiled and turned back to watch the competition. They were starting off with team roping and these guys were pretty good, but as good as they were, I couldn't wait to see Whit.

My gaze wandered past the main arena to the field where many of the trucks and livestock trailers were parked and I finally caught sight of him. He was on the big bay gelding he'd given me a ride on a few days back. Big Jim was the horse's name and he was beautiful with a dark red coat, black mane and tail, and a snowy white blaze down his nose.

As I watched, Whit whirled the rope overhead, then threw it and shared a laugh with another rider as he reeled it in and coiled it up. I could now see the other rider was Theo. His horse was impressive too, with a tan coat and black mane and tail—a buckskin if I recalled from what Whit had told me over the past few weeks. Before now, I'd never had much of an interest in horses, so I still had a lot to learn.

Still, despite my prior lack of interest, I couldn't wait to see Whit in this competition. He'd certainly made an impression during the few times I'd watched him practice. He rode with an easy grace, like he'd been born to it and well, let's face it, I was now his most ardent fan—in everything. The man even made doing dishes look good.

Especially when he did it shirtless...

Like last Saturday morning, after breakfast…

"…ella? Bella, hun, you okay?"

With a blink, I tore my gaze away from Whit to look at Carol. Then I noticed Frank standing on the steps, looking mildly amused as he watched me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Frank's goin' to the snack bar, hun. He was just askin' if you'd like anything while he's there."

 _'Oh, yeah, I'm great all right. Just stuck on stupid from daydreaming about your shirtless nephew…'_

I didn't say any of that of course, but fought back a blush as I held up my lemonade with a sheepish smile. "I'm all set, but thank you."

He grinned and tipped his hat as he headed down the stairs while Carol patted my hand. "I was just as bad with his Uncle, hun, so don't feel bad. There's just somethin' about those Whitlock men…" she trailed off with a wink and grin, and I laughed gratefully.

"So, it's _not_ just me…"

"Nope," she said while focusing back the next round of competition, "Not just you, hun."

"Good to know."

The team ropers held my attention for a while, then I picked up the program to see what was next. As I made note of the schedule for the calf roping, my eye caught Jason's name on the next page over and I gasped.

"Carol?"

"Yeah, hun?"

I showed her the program and tapped Whit's name with a fingertip. "Please tell me that's a typo or something."

She sighed and grumbled, "That boy… I'm guessin' he didn't tell ya he was competin' in the bull ridin'?"

"No," I drew out, "he kinda left _that_ part out."

She took my hand. "I know how you're probably feelin', sugar. His Uncle used to ride every year till he gave it up a few years back. Scared the hell outta me every time he rode, and made me grateful he didn't take it up professionally. He could've; he was good enough, but with his daddy dyin' and havin' to take over the ranch on top of ownin' the garage—well, bein' gone that much just wasn't gonna work, thank the Lord for small mercies.

"When Jason found out about it though, he wanted to learn. So Frank taught 'im and just like all the Whitlocks, he took right to it." She held my hand between both of hers. "It's a dangerous sport, but he's good, sugar. Good enough that the sponsors've been houndin' him."

"So why hasn't he gone pro?"

Her smile was sad. "I can't really say for sure, hun, but with all the medical stuff he's been through, I'm guessin' the potential a' gettin' hurt on a regular basis is somethin' he'd just as soon avoid. And thank the Lord, too, 'cause I don't think my heart could handle watchin' him do this for a livin'."

"Yeah, mine either," I muttered, then grumbled as the anger kicked in, "and a little warning _this_ time would've been nice."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't be too hard on 'im, sugar," she said, then Ellie turned in her seat to ask about the raffle they were in charge of.

My own distraction came a moment later when Lena sat down next to me and bumped my shoulder. "So, I heard ya decided to stick around for a while."

I swallowed a sip of lemonade and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda like it here."

She smirked. "I'm sure a certain hot mechanic has absolutely nothin' to do with that."

I chuckled while watching them set up for the singles roping event. "Maybe…"

"Girl, don' lie," she said through a laugh.

"Kinda obvious, huh?" I asked and she snorted.

"I saw it comin' a mile away," she said, sounding smug. "I even won twenty bucks off'a Julie over it."

My brows shot up as I looked at her. "You had a bet going over me and Jason?"

She smirked. "Honey, ain't much goes on in this town. Ya take what'cha can get."

I knew that already though, since Forks had been the same rumor-wise. "In that case, you should've made it fifty."

She grinned. "I tried but she was on a budget."

I snorted. "God forbid she run outta cash for eyebrow pencils."

"Oh, ouch…" she said with a giggle as they announced Theo as the next competitor. She bumped my shoulder. "Five bucks says my brother takes first."

I cocked a brow and grinned. "A whole five bucks?"

She shrugged and we shook on it. "All right, you're on," I agreed, not really feeling it as I watched each competitor

My mind was still on the whole bull-riding thing which kinda took the excitement out of watching Jason win the roping competition by a whole one and a half second margin.

I clapped and whistled and waved at Whit when he grinned at me from the winner's platform, but my stomach was tying itself into a knot.

The bull riding was next and I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had about it.

Lena nudged me and handed over a five. "And that's why I only bet a fiver," she muttered with a mock-glare. "He's beat my brother every time since he started competin'." I took it absently and she frowned. "Hey, you okay?"

"The bull riding's next and Jason's in it."

"Ah," she said with a nod, "that explains why you're white as a sheet."

As I watched the first rider get settled in the chute, Carol took my hand and squeezed as Lena patted my knee. "Odds are, he'll be fine. These guys are pretty tough, hun, and he's done this before. He know's what he's doin'."

I heard her words, but they had little effect on my nerves as the chute opened and I watched the first guy get thrown within the first four seconds. The rodeo clowns did a great job at diverting the bull though, and the rider limped out of the arena while another rider got set up in the second chute.

Since this wasn't a professional competition, each rider only had one ride which I was beyond thankful for. Because by the time I saw Whit getting settled on the back of a monstrous tan-colored bull who was already bucking and snorting against the confines of the chute, my nerves were shot. I felt like I'd either pass out or throw up any second.

Then I felt a cool, damp cloth on the back of my neck. "Take some slow, deep breaths, hun," Carol coached as she placed an arm around me. "He'll be fine."

But when I saw his arm raise, and he gave a sharp nod, my heart stuttered. Then the chute opened and that snorting, slathering behemoth of a bull started bucking and twisting, doing its level best to get rid of the cowboy on its back — my cowboy — time seemed to go on forever.

I never knew eight seconds could last so damn long…

Then the buzzer sounded and the crowd erupted in whistles, waved hats, shouts, and applause at the exciting and successful ride.

I didn't share their elation. I couldn't. Something seemed to be wrong. I could tell as Whit seemed to struggle to free his hand from the strap while the bull continued to buck and blow, looking more enraged by the second, if that was possible.

Then Whit was loose and thrown free, but before he could get up the bucking bull's hoof seemed to land right on him, drawing horrified cries and gasps from the crowd.

A hush fell as the clowns managed to divert the bull's attention and get it out of the arena as the medical personnel rushed in to tend to Whit, who was just lying there.

"Oh God," I muttered numbly, barely feeling anything as a strong arm wrapped around me to lead me from the stands.

"I wanna see him," I said as we walked toward the parking lot. I looked between Carol and Frank who nodded.

"They're loadin' him in the ambulance," Frank said with a look toward the flashing lights. "We'll meet him at the hospital."

I shook my head, wrenched out of his hold and took off running toward the ambulance. I'd almost made it too, when I was stopped by Theo. "Hey," he said as he wrapped me in a hug to hold me back, "Bella, calm down, he's okay. He's awake and talkin', but he took quite the hit to the chest so the doc wants him to have some tests, just to make sure." He drew back and held my shoulders as he looked me in the eye. "The doc's ridin' with him so there's no room for you in the bus. You're in no shape to drive though, so go with Frank and Carol. They'll see ya get there safely," he said as the medic closed the doors and the ambulance pulled out.

He handed me a clean handkerchief and I dried my eyes as my ability to reason past the panic slowly returned. "All right," I said as Frank wrapped an arm around my shoulders to lead me to their truck.

It took just over an hour to reach the hospital; a tense, silent hour during which my mind had ample time to imagine the worst. So when we finally found a parking spot in the crowded lot, I couldn't wait to get out of the truck and get in there to see him.

I managed to hold back though and walked in with Frank and Carol, who seemed to know where they were going. My thoughts were confirmed when Carol muttered, "I was hopin' to not have to see this place again, at least not for a good long while."

"This is the same hospital?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, it's one of the best though, but I'm sure Jason's not gonna be happy to be back."

Carol and I took seats in the waiting area while Frank went to the information desk. He joined us a few minutes later with a clipboard and told us that the doc would be out as soon as they knew something. Then he started filling out the paperwork.

Thirty minutes later, a whole group of family and friends came through the doors and Carol got up to quietly greet them. Frank gave me a side-armed hug. "Shouldn't be much longer, hun. If it is, I'll go ask, all right?"

I nodded and relaxed against him, only then realizing how tense I'd been. "I hate not knowing."

"I think we all do," he agreed, just as the doors opened and the doctor from the rodeo walked out. He'd changed into a set of scrubs, but I'd met him when I'd come to watch Whit practice, so I recognized him easily. When he spotted us, he smiled. "Frank," he said as they shook hands. "Your boy's bruised up and sore, that's for sure, but no broken bones or internal bleeding. He'll be fine."

Frank's smile was relieved as he shook the doctor's hand again before pulling Carol and me to his chest in a tight hug. "Thank the Lord," he mumbled into Carol's hair.

"Amen to that," she said, then turned to the smiling doctor. "When can we see him?"

"I'll take ya to him now. Then I'll sign his release so you can take him home."

Carol waved us on. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna let the family know he's okay to go home."

"All right," Frank said as we followed the doctor through the doors and into the bustling emergency room.

The doctor stopped at a curtained off area and pulled the drape. "I found a couple of folks out front who are pretty anxious to see you."

"Yeah, let 'em in, doc."

Tears filled my eyes at the sound of Jason's voice and I rushed into the room to see him sitting up on a gurney. He smiled and opened his arms and I eased into his hold, running my fingers through his hair as I nuzzled his cheek and took in his scent. I was careful not to put any weight against him. He was still shirtless and I could see deep black and blue bruises on the right side of his upper chest.

"Hey now, don't cry," he whispered as my tears fell on his warm skin. He cupped my cheek and smiled as our eyes met. "Take more than a side a' beef to get rid a' me."

My eyes narrowed and I stood back to dry them with the handkerchief that Theo'd given me. "Yeah, about that…we're gonna be talking about that later, Whitlock, that's a promise."

His eyes widened a bit as Frank laughed. "Been there, son, and I can truthfully say there's nothin' quite like facing a woman who's had ten years scared off her life because a' somethin' you did." He patted Jason's leg. "Good luck, boy."

Jason looked pained at the prospect, and then Carol walked in and promptly pulled him into a hug. "Jason Wesley Whitlock…" she grumbled before kissing his head. "Boy, if you don't quit scarin' the life outta me…" she choked on a sob, and I teared up again as I watched him hug her tightly and whisper apologies as she cried.

It was plain to see that Carol couldn't have loved him more had she given birth to him, and it was also clear that he loved her just as much, especially when his eyes were just as wet with tears as hers were when she finally pulled away.

"Knock, knock!" An older nurse walked in with his release paperwork and Jason grabbed his shirt and started shrugging into it as she explained his discharge instructions. Then she handed him a pen. "Sign here, and you're free to go."

"I'll go get the truck," Frank said, then left.

Jason signed the papers and eyed the nurse suspiciously as he handed back the pen. "No wheel chair, right?"

She laughed. "No wheel chair." She patted his leg. "Take care, now."

She walked out and drew the curtain all the way back as Jason eased off the gurney and took my hand. "Come on, I'm ready to get outta here."

We got settled in Frank's truck and got on the road when Jason grinned and asked, "So, did I win?"

Frank laughed and glanced in the rear-view mirror. "I'll be surprised if ya didn't. That was one helluva ride."

Whit looked proud. "It was, wasn't it? Would'a been clean too, if my hand hadn't a' got hung up at the end there."

Carol shook her head. "I should make ya wait, but I'll be nice. Aunt Fran told me your score for that ride was a 94"—Jason whooped and pulled me close, his grin wide as Carol continued—"and yes, it was the winning score. Second place was Nate Mitchell with a 91. Not rightly sure who took third."

"I'm gonna guess and say it was Luke Jones," Whit mused, "unless someone outscored him after my ride."

Frank nodded. "That boy's got potential. A little more practice, he could go pro."

Despite my misgivings, I could see how proud Whit was of winning, so I sucked it up and congratulated him. I got a soft smile and a breath-stealing kiss for my efforts. "Thank you, sugar. And thanks for not bein' too mad at me."

I narrowed my eyes and then leaned my head against his shoulder. "Oh, I'm still mad, Whitlock, but there's a time and a place, and now isn't it."

I felt his chest rise and fall with a heavy breath as his fingers toyed with my hair. "All right, sugar. We'll talk when we get to my place?"

"Yeah."

"Aunt Fran had Jimmy load your horses and drive your truck to our place so ya wouldn't have to worry with any of that."

Jason nodded. "I'll be sure to call and thank him tomorrow."

Frank glanced at us through the mirror as we drove through town. "Y'all hungry? Ya want me to stop and get ya somethin'?"

"I'm more tired than anything," Jason said, then looked at me. "Ya mind if we just get on home?"

"No, that's fine with me. I'll make us something when we get there."

Frank nodded. "All right."

We all fell silent after that and I was lulled into a half-sleep, curled against Jason's side until I felt the truck stop. "Bella? We're home, baby-doll."

We got out and waved at Frank and Carol as they drove off, then turned and went into the house. When the door closed, I turned and went into his arms, smiling as he buried his face in my hair. "I can never get enough a' holdin' you," he breathed, and I knew just how he felt because I felt the same about him.

"I love you," I whispered, my hands slipping into his hair as our lips met in a soft, slow kiss.

He ended the kiss with a soft peck and a smile as our heads rested together. I cupped his stubbled cheek and lightly rubbed over his dimple with my thumb. "Why don't you go take a warm shower while I get something together for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

I kissed the corner of his mouth. "You need something for pain?"

He shook his head. "They gave me somethin' at the hospital so I'm good for now."

"All right." I pulled away and dropped my bag by the door. "Go get clean while I make dinner."

"Yes Ma'am."

I decided on omelettes for dinner, and was just plating everything when he walked in wearing nothing but a pair of soft sleep pants. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a seat at the little kitchen table as I placed our plates down. "This looks great," he said, then leaned over and kissed me. "Thanks."

I smiled and picked up my fork. "You're welcome." We started eating and I waited until we were pretty much through to start talking.

"So, I want you to know that I'm not pissed because you chose to compete in the bull riding, but rather that you chose not to share that particular bit of info beforehand." I met his wary gaze with a raised brow. "Care to explain?"

He sighed and set his fork on the plate, then sat back staring at his fingers that were tapping on the table. Then his gaze rose up to mine. "I guess I didn't tell ya because I wanted to avoid a potential argument."

I set my fork down and took a sip of orange juice, then looked him in the eye. "I'm not okay with that." I sat back and crossed my arms. "As a matter of fact, the more I think about it, the madder I get, and you wanna know why?"

He frowned. "Of course I wanna know why."

I placed my hands on the table and leaned forward. "Because what you did was disrespectful."

His brows shot up. "How so? Because I'll tell ya right now, that's not how I meant it at all."

"You didn't respect me enough to be upfront with me, Whit. And now that I think of it, the way you went about it shows a distinct lack of trust."

He gaped and then raised both hands. "Whoa now, I think you're readin' way more into this than you should, because I _do_ trust you, and I never meant to disrespect ya. It was just…easier to avoid an argument, because I figured ya probably wouldn't want me to do it." He shrugged and looked a little lost. "At least that's the advice I got from most of the guys who have girlfriends and wives."

I narrowed my eyes. "That include your Uncle?"

He glanced up from staring at his nervously tapping fingers and nodded. "Yeah."

I crossed my arms and looked away, trying desperately to understand men and the way they think.

Then he stood and pulled me into his arms as he gently tipped my face up to look in my eyes. "You gotta believe me, sugar. I _never_ meant to disrespect ya. It never entered my mind that that's what I was doin'. And as far as trust?" His eyes searched mine as his fingers brushed my cheek. "I _love_ you, Bella, and I would trust ya with my life. So, I'm sorry, darlin', and I swear, I'll never keep anything from ya ever again."

My heart ached at the look in his eyes. I'd never felt the truth of someone's words as much as I had just now. It was there in his eyes, but it was also somehow more than that. It was like a warm, emotional wave that swept in and saturated my consciousness with love and trust and honesty. It nearly took my breath away.

I laid my palm against his cheek and he leaned into it as I said, "I have issues with trust and respect in a relationship, Whit. It comes from a past where I was treated like a brainless pet, or some porcelain doll who couldn't think for herself, and I promised myself I would never tolerate that kind of treatment again." His eyes opened and he frowned as I continued, "Lies, disrespect, and lack of trust are deal breakers for me," I said, while viciously beating back the voice in my head that screamed hypocrite because of all the secrets I held.

"I gave ya my word, Bella and I stand by it. I'm not perfect. I can't promise I'll never screw up, but I _will_ promise to do my level best not to."

"That's all I ask," I breathed while tugging him into a kiss that quickly became heated. I broke it and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

When we got there, I folded the covers back and urged him to lie back on the bed, then slowly undressed while enjoying the almost tangible feel of his heated gaze.

From the end of the bed, I smiled and teased him by running my hands over my breasts and down to my center. Slowly, I propped a knee on the mattress, dipped a finger into my folds and circled my clit while whispering, "Is this what you want?"

He nearly growled, "You know it is." He bent one knee and slid his hand across his taut abs, then groaned as he wrapped that hand around his cock and gave it two slow strokes, all while keeping his hooded green gaze locked on me.

I shivered and smiled. He looked like a predator, all coiled muscle, just waiting to strike. He smirked. "Should I come get you?"

I raised my hand and slowly wagged a finger. "Stay put, Whitlock. I have plans for you."

He raised a brow and gave his cock another long, slow stroke. "All right, sugar. I'll play along … for now."

I smiled and crawled onto the bed, then leaned down to kiss and lick and suck my way up his leg that was still lying flat on the bed. By the time I'd reached his hip, his breathing had quickened and he was clutching a fistful of sheets in his free hand as he stared at me.

With a grin, I nuzzled my nose into the crease at the top of his thigh. "Bella," he groaned while gently resting his hand on the back of my head as his cock twitched. "Please…"

Feeling pleased with myself, I tongued his sack, then licked up the length of his cock before taking what I could into my mouth. I ran my tongue around the sensitive head and tongued the slit as he hissed out a pleasured "Yes." Then I took him in as deeply as I could and sucked.

There was just no way, with my lack of experience, that I was gonna ever get him all orally. He was too big. But he seemed to enjoy what I could manage and I took care of the rest by stroking with my hand.

His hand fisted my hair as I sucked and bobbed and he hissed out a low, drawn out _"Fuck!"_ when I paused to circle the head with my tongue while gently fondling his sack.

"That's it," he said as he lifted me to straddle his lap, buried a hand in my hair, and kissed me. It was wild and heated and not at all careful as our tongues licked, teeth nipped, and lips sucked. Without pausing the kiss, he held himself steady while I sank down onto his hot, hard length with a deep-chested moan of satisfaction.

His splayed hand on my lower back held me up as I placed my hands on his shoulders and rolled my hips to seat as much of him as I could as deeply as I could. It wasn't easy because he wasn't exactly small, but I was slick with arousal so it was just a matter of stretching around his girth. "God, you feel _so good_ ," I breathed with my head thrown back and eyes closed as I raised up and slid back down on him.

I smiled when I felt his hot mouth cover my nipple and suck hard as I slowly rose up and sank back down. When I bottomed out in his lap, my nipple popped out of his mouth and his tongue trailed a hot, wet path between my breasts and to my neck as I rolled my hips again. "Lie back, Whitlock," I whispered in his ear as I ran my fingers through his hair. When he relaxed against the pillows, I grinned and rolled my hips again as I told him, "I believe it's _my turn_ for a bull ride, cowboy."

His pecs and bicep flexed as he propped an arm behind his head with a slow grin. Then he gave me a firm, jolting thrust of his hips and quirked a brow as he said, "Ride 'em, cowgirl."

He had both legs bent at the knee so I braced my arms against them and set up a rhythm of rising, falling and rolling my hips; a rhythm that soon had me shamelessly gasping and moaning while he groaned, gritted his teeth, and muttered words: some sweet and others that weren't so sweet.

Then he started rubbing my clit with his thumb, and that combined with the feel of his silken-hard cock inside me had me nearly screaming as I finally came.

When I tightened around him, he gripped my hips and gave me four more deep, hard thrusts before throwing his head back and coming with a low, throaty growl.

Almost bonelessly, I slumped against him and he held me close as we both turned to our sides, tugged the covers up, and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, it was to the sight of an empty place where Jason had slept, the smell of fresh coffee, and the sound of voice mail messages playing from the recorder in the kitchen.

I got up, slipped into the oversized—for me—pajama top Jason always let me use and a pair of his draw-string gym shorts. Then I used the bathroom and washed my hands before going out to the kitchen to see Jason standing there, going through his mail while listening to the slew of messages on his machine from the day before. From the sound of the messages, it seemed that the word about his bull ride had made the rounds.

He tossed the junk mail in the trash, then poured a cup of coffee and set it on the table in front of me while giving me a quick kiss. "Mornin' sugar," he greeted as amusement sparkled in his eyes. "Seems like every soul in Bailey felt the need to call and make sure I'm still among the living."

I smirked and added cream and sugar to my cup, then stirred it with the spoon I stole from his cup. "They're just concerned."

He snorted. "Nosey, more like." I arched a brow while taking a sip of coffee and he nodded. "Okay, fine, maybe one or two are genuinely concerned, but fifty-three messages? And there probably would'a been more but the damn machine reached its limit."

I chuckled then cooed, "Poor baby. Don't worry, I'll protect you from your adoring public."

He took the seat across from me and sipped his coffee while I eyed his naked chest. Then my brain kicked in as I woke up and I blinked at what I was seeing. His bruises, which were a startling black and blue just hours earlier, were now faded shades of green and yellow; the way bruises look after days of healing.

I got up and gently pushed him back in the chair, then ran my hand over the bruises. "How's the shoulder today?"

He shrugged and eyed me curiously. "It feels a little sore. Nothin' like it did last night, though. Why?"

My brows inched up as I stood back and regarded him. "Have you even looked at the bruises today?"

"Not really."

"They're faded. They look like they're days old, instead of just hours. That's not"—I rolled a hand searching for words— "normal."

He shrugged again. "I heal pretty quick when I get hurt. That's how it's always been, at least as far back as I can remember," he added with a frown.

My brow creased as I ran my fingertips over the bruises again. "Maybe you should see the doctor."

"What? No, I'm fine."

I cupped his chin and met his gaze. "Whit, that's not _normal_ , and didn't you have something going on with your blood when you were in the hospital?"

He shot up and walked into the kitchen, keeping his back to me. "You're worried 'cause I heal too fast?" He glanced over his shoulder, then faced me and leaned against the counter. "The doc cleared me last night, Bella, and I feel fine."

"But—" I started to protest.

"No," he snapped, cutting me off, then he rubbed his eyes and looked back at me. "Tell ya what, if I start feelin' sick, or somethin' feels off, you'll be the first to know. I won't try to hide it from ya, okay?"

My brows inched up. "And…?"

He heaved a breath and gave a slow nod. "And I'll see a doctor."

I stood and went to him and laid my cheek against the warm, smooth skin of his chest as my arms circled his waist. "I love you, Whit, which means I get to worry about you, and you just have to suck it up and deal, got it?"

His low chuckle vibrated pleasantly against my cheek and I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "Yes Ma'am."

I looked up at him. "So I have the day off. Let's not waste it. Anything in particular you have to do, or want to do?"

He nodded, grabbed his coffee and took a sip. "I need to go by the fair grounds and see Mr. Richards. He's got some papers for me to sign before he can cut me a check for the rodeo. Then later today, during the festival, I think they were gonna have the buckle presentation, since I wasn't able to be there for that last night."

"Okay, sounds like we're hanging out at the festival today," I said as I picked up my own coffee and looked at him over the rim as I took a drink.

He looked unsure. "Do ya mind? I mean, we don't have ta stay there the whole time, if you'd rather do somethin' else."

"No! I've kinda been looking forward to the festival, to be honest. Besides, isn't this sort of thing a boyfriend right-of-passage? You know, show off your manly skills by winning me an obnoxiously large stuffed animal which you then have to lug around for the next several hours without complaint?"

His ready grin was back as he reached out and tugged me to his chest, then kissed me. "Anything for you, sugar."

"Even a neon-green plushy monkey?"

"Even that," he said as his hand wandered down to cup and knead my butt as he peppered light kisses on my neck. "I'm sure our first born will like it."

I laughed and pushed away from him. "Slow your roll, there mister. Kids are great, and I never thought I'd say this, but I could totally see myself having a little boy who looks just like his daddy, but not anytime soon. I mean, we both still have college to get through." I cocked a brow. "Right, mister psychology major?"

He smirked. "You're never gonna let that go, are ya?"

"Nope, since I know it's something you want to do. I've seen your library, Whit, and it's filled with books on the subject." I leaned against him and cupped his cheek. "If I thought you'd be completely happy being a mechanic for the rest of your days, I'd never bring it up again, but honey, I know you're not. You should follow your dreams and not just settle."

He pulled me closer. "I should follow my dreams, huh?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

His eyes were sparkling with happiness as he said, "All right, then. Consider this step one to following my dreams. I was plannin' to wait until Christmas for this, but…" he reached over and opened a drawer and plucked out a key, then held it up to me. "Bella, will you move in with me?"

My eyes were wide and my mouth dropped open and suddenly he didn't look so sure of himself as he started rambling, "I mean, we're both a little too young to think about—ya know—gettin' married, but we love each other, right? So I figured … I figured the next best step for us would be livin' together, that'a way you could really know if you could stand to be with me for the long haul, ya know? Then maybe after a couple a' years, if ya decide ya still love me, then maybe you'd consider mfff—"

I stopped him with a hand over his mouth, then I grinned. "You're so damn cute when you get all nervous and ramble, you know that?"

He arched a brow but didn't try to speak since I still had a hand over his mouth.

I plucked the shiny new key from his fingers and eyed it for a moment. "Moving in's a big step," I said in all seriousness. Then I moved my hand and kissed his lips. "Go shower while I make breakfast and think."

He studied my face for a long moment then nodded. "All right, sugar."

He disappeared down the hall and I smiled and held the key to my chest, marveling at how incredibly happy I was when just three years ago I had felt like my heart had shattered beyond repair, and that I would never be able to love again.

Oh, how supremely, gloriously, fantastically wrong I was.

 _'Breakfast…you're supposed to be making breakfast for your man, Bella, not mooning and sighing over a key like a giddy fangirl. Snap out of it!'_

With a shake of my head, I tucked some hair behind my ear, set the key on the counter and went to the fridge to pull out the bacon and eggs. Then I opened the bottom cabinet and found the skillets I would need, as my hair, once again, slid into my face.

"Right," I muttered, "I need a hair tie."

I grabbed my bag and searched through it but didn't find any so I walked back into Whit's bedroom and peeked in around his bathroom door. "Whit, you wouldn't happen to have anything I could use to tie my hair back, would you? Some string or something? It keeps sliding into my face and it's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, believe it or not, I'm pretty sure I do. Look in that wooden box on top a' my dresser."

"Okay, thanks."

He opened the shower door and peeked out. "Ya sure I can't get ya to join me?"

I smirked and kept my eyes strictly on his face. I knew if I let them wander, my resolve would crumble. "I join you in there and we'll never get outta the house today."

His grin was wicked. "And this is bad… _why_?"

I crossed my arms and began listing things. "Mr. Richards…papers to sign…promises of obnoxiously large stuffed animals…?"

He closed the shower door and grumbled, "Fine, you win."

I ducked back into the bedroom, flipped open the hinged lid of the box, and started looking through it while calling out, "I don't consider it a win, if you must know. More like taking one for the team, since we both have to miss out in order for you to meet with this Mr. Rich—"

My voice died in my throat when I moved some papers and spied something I never thought to see again. I figured a snowball's chance of surviving the fiery pits of Hell were better than the chance I would ever see this particular item ever again. And yet, there it was, nestled amongst the papers and trinkets in this nondescript box on Jason's dresser: a leather wrist cuff—a soul-chillingly familiar leather wrist cuff.

Pain lanced through my chest and my heart stuttered as icy shock rushed through my veins. With numb, trembling fingers, I picked up the cuff and turned it to get a better look at the crest I already knew I would see. _How_ did I know? How was I so _sure_? Because I'm Bella Swan and my life—it seems—was simply destined to be that monumentally, unbelievably, _astronomically_ fucked up.

And sure enough, there it was, just as I knew it would be. The rearing lion representing strength, the hand of faith and—ironically enough—sincerity (my mental voice sneered), and the trefoil representing the perpetuity of their vampire nature: the Cullen Crest.

My knees felt weak and beads of sweat bloomed across my brow as the icy numbness in my body was replaced by a sudden, nauseating rush of heat. If I had eaten anything, I would have vomited right then and there. As it was, I struggled to keep down the few sips of coffee I'd had.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out as Jason — _'But is he?'_ — stepped out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. "Hey, did ya find one?" he asked while toweling his hair dry. Then he must've gotten a good look at my face because his brows gathered into a deep frown and he reached out to touch my face. "Hey, you okay? What's—"

I flinched back before he could touch me and held up the cuff. "Where," I croaked then cleared my throat and tried again, "Where did you get this?"

He still looked upset, but he answered easily enough. "It was in the personal effects the hospital said I had with me when I was left there. I don't ever remember wearin' it though, and I can't say the idea of wearin' it appeals to me at all. It just doesn't seem like the sorta thing I would wear, ya know?

"Aunt Carol and I took it to a few jewelers and the only thing they could tell us is that the metal is platinum and the stone is onyx, so it ain't cheap, but none of 'em recognized it as anything significant beyond that. I tried lookin' up what the shield represents, and if it's connected with some kinda club or organization, but I never could connect it with anything, so I stuck it in that box and forgot about it."

He tried touching me again and I stepped back and held up a hand. "Please, just, not right now, okay?" I asked while ignoring the pain and confusion I could see in his eyes.

"Okay," he murmured, "Though I'd really like to know if I've done somethin' to upset you, cause right now, it really seems that way."

I choked back a sob and shook my head. "It's nothing you've done. I just…I just need some time and…I have to go."

I went over to the chair in the corner where I'd tossed my clothes and hurriedly changed into them, then stuffed my feet into my shoes, but by the time I was ready to rush out the door, he'd tugged on some jeans and grabbed my arm as I tried to get by. "Bella, please, tell me what's changed? What's happened? It's got somethin' to do with that cuff, doesn't it? You recognize it." I feebly tugged my arm but he held on. "Please Bella, do you… _did_ you know me before?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did, I would break. So I stared at the floor instead as my tears continued to fall. "I _can't_. I can't _do_ this right now. Please, give me some time, and I swear…I _swear_ I'll come back and we'll talk about all of this." I risked a glance at him and I'd been right; the look on his face nearly broke me. "Just let me go," I sobbed, "and I promise to come back."

"When?" he choked.

I shook my head and tugged my arm from his hold. It wasn't hard to do, because he'd finally resigned himself to letting me go. "I don't know," I said, which was true. Hell, everything hurt so much at that moment, that I could barely remember how to breathe, much less think, so I left him with the uncertainty of an 'I don't know', as shitty as that was to do.

With that, I rushed to the front door, grabbed my bag and stepped out, pausing only long enough to say, "I'm sorry." Then I ran toward the road, pulled out my phone and called Peter. He didn't even get a whole word out before I cut him off. "Farm Road 117, twenty miles east of Bailey. I'm walking. Come get me." Then I hung up and took off as fast as my feet could carry me.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Well... Things are ramping up, yeah? Your comments are appreciated!

~Spudz


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter because I didn't want to leave poor Bella and Jason in such dire straights relationship-wise.

And to the person who's so annoyed by my use of the name Jason, well, I'm not gonna rush the story along just to appease your need to read the name Jasper. So the way I see it, your solution is simple, darling. Go find another story to read, because life's too short to put up with annoyances. Hugs and kisses.

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 14**

I sat there, staring at the two vampires seated on the couch across from me, in stony silence. My mind was quite busy though, as it raced to add it all up—put all the little pieces together. And the more I managed, the more I realized just how duped I'd been, the madder I got.

Especially when I looked at the faces of the two beings I trusted the most in this world. The two I'd been sure would never deceive me.

Their guilt-stricken expressions spoke volumes to the contrary.

There was now no doubt in my mind—Pete and Char had known and had kept it from me.

It was like a punch to the gut.

After getting my phone call, Peter had hopped in his truck and found me about four miles from Jason's house. He'd pulled over, I'd gotten in the truck, he'd brought me to his house, and the three of us had yet to utter a single word.

I was too… Mad? Shattered? Betrayed?

Who knew? Take your pick at this point, because I seemed to cycle between those emotions and several others in any given moment.

"You knew."

Charlotte flinched at the stark sound of my voice. It was flat and accusatory without being aggressive. There was no need to rant and scream. I had skated right by that stage and slid right into cold, seething, anger.

I'd read about people seeing red. I now knew just what they meant. My whole perception seemed to be tinged with the color of fresh blood as a vein throbbed hotly at my temple.

The thought that this sort of all consuming rage wasn't exactly normal whispered through my mind but I dismissed it. I had plenty of other shit to deal with, after all. Like, just who knew _what,_ and _when?_

And then let's not forget the _holy-shit-how-the-fuck-is-this-even-possible_ factor of a vampire suddenly turning up human…

Like I said, plenty of other shit for me to think on. So my irrational, very inhuman level of anger took a back burner for now. At least in my mind it did.

As for Pete and Char…?

The two stayed silent as all the little nick-knacks that decorated the room began to rattle in place. Charlotte's wide-eyed gaze darted around the room, while Peter just stared at me stoically. Then a couple figurines rattled so much they fell from a shelf and shattered.

At this point, Peter reached up and rubbed his brow. "You might wanna calm down, Bella, before you destroy the house and us with it."

In the back of my mind, I knew he was right, but still, once you reach this level of pissed off, it's hard to scale it back. And oddly enough, I didn't question his belief that Char's rattling porcelain cat collection was my doing. I knew it was, because I could _feel_ it. I could feel it—whatever 'it' was—creeping up and reaching, tugging against my control as it searched for something to punish for awakening it.

Still, I figured maybe his advice was good, and it was best for me to vent some other way.

I shot up and grabbed Pete by the throat as he calmly regarded me, his expression carefully blank, his emotions deceptively placid.

"You knew, so at least give me the courtesy of your honesty now," I snarled as wisps of smoke started to rise from his skin where my hand held him.

I knew—we both knew—he could overpower me easily if he wanted to, but he was giving me this. In my rational mind, which was currently deeply buried under this rage-filled foreign version of me, I appreciated his ability to stay so cool when faced with my 'crazy'.

"Lotty-doll, go get the tequila," he calmly directed despite the tiny tendrils of smoke now rising from his flesh. His eyes held mine as he arched a brow and asked, "Will you take a shot or two and mellow out so we can actually talk about all a' this?"

My hand trembled as my fingers indented his solid flesh while I fought for some measure of control. Then I nodded because rational me was horrified that I was hurting him. _'What the hell's wrong with me?!'_

"No more than two, though," I agreed.

He nodded as well as he could with my hand on his throat. "No more than two."

With a hiss, I pushed away from him and paced across the room as he rubbed his neck. The damage wasn't all that bad, thank god, and was already starting to heal when I resumed my seat in the chair across from him.

Charlotte walked in and placed two measured shots of tequila on the low table in front of me, then sat back down next to her mate.

Without hesitation, I downed the shots then leaned back and eyed them coolly for a few long moments. "All right, this is as calm as I get for the time being I think, so spill. And take it from the top, please."

I could tell my ability to reason was slowly returning because I was starting to feel really bad for being such a bitch to these two. They'd saved my life from that red-headed menace, after all, and had gone above and beyond to help me even after that. And they'd done so without ever asking or expecting anything in return.

They are family to me, and I love them.

But god, this latest…

It hurt, but I would hear them out because I knew without a doubt they love me too, and would never hurt me intentionally, if they could avoid it.

When it was clear that Pete was struggling with just how to start, I held up a hand. "Tell you what. I'll ask some questions and you give me the honest truth."

"Okay," he agreed, seeming relieved.

I took a deep breath and asked the one question that was burning its way through my soul. "Is Jason really Jasper? And if so… _What the hell?_ How? How is such a thing even possible?!"

His hand shot up to ward off my outburst. "I know it's tough, but lemme answer before you fire off anymore questions?"

I nodded and eyed the empty shot glasses. How I wanted to ask for more—a lot more—but I knew if I did, I'd probably wind up passing out and nothing would get resolved today. "Okay, I'm all ears."

"Yes," he said without preamble, "Jason is really Jasper."

I'd expected that answer. Despite the impossibility, I had already somehow known what his answer would be—but it still seemed to hit me like a freight-train.

My vision greyed and tunneled dangerously until I leaned over with my head between my knees for a minute while taking slow deep breaths. Turns out shock and tequila shots on an empty stomach are not a good combination.

"How?" I repeated as I eased back into my seat after my little episode had passed. "Jason is human. I can swear to that on a freaking stack of Bibles," I said, but then the memory of his rapidly healing bruises flashed through my mind and I had to wonder.

For the next several minutes, Pete explained what he knew of the events of my eighteenth birthday party and the actions and consequences that followed, leading right up until the Cullens—in all their wise benevolence—had dumped a sick, but very human Jasper at that hospital in north Dallas; complete with an engineered letter from his supposed 'dead and highly-classified military parents'.

 _'Aren't they the clever ones?'_ my inner voice sneered as I thought about the intricate backstory they'd woven for one Jason Wesley Whitlock. Then I had to close my eyes and take more slow breaths to come back down from wanting to commit murder.

It seemed I was doomed to forever be tangled up with that family. Especially when I considered Jason.

 _'Jasper…'_ my inner voice corrected.

The fact was I loved him—fiercely—and I wasn't about to give him up without a helluva fight.

 _Unless…_

Unless he wanted me to.

My heart sank as I thought about my situation.

Just how the hell is one supposed to tell the man they love that he used to be a mythical creature?

A vampire…

I just could not picture a scenario in which the outcome of that was in any way positive.

Furthermore, what would be the consequences of telling him, beyond the most likely one of him gently bundling me off to the nearest loony bin?

Would telling him trigger his memories? Some of them? _All_ of them?

Icy fear gripped my heart as I wondered…

 _Alice…_

Oh God…

Would he remember her? And if so, would he still love her above all others? They'd seemed completely in love—the perfect couple from what I remembered of my time with the Cullens. There's no way my new relationship with _human_ him could stand up to the decades he'd spent with Alice…

His time with me was a veritable drop in the bucket when compared to the ocean of time he'd spent loving her…

A wave of nausea hit me and I ran for the kitchen, making it over the sink just in time to vomit bitter bile and the tequila that hadn't yet metabolized.

With shaking hands, I turned on the cold tap, splashed my heated face, and rinsed my mouth. Then Pete was there, holding out a clean towel while leaning against the counter beside me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I dried my face and tossed it aside, then leaned against the counter beside him. "I can't tell him. Not now at least." I scoffed. "Maybe, not _ever_."

He didn't respond right away so I glanced at him. He looked pensive as he held my gaze, then he gave a slow nod. "I'm feelin' like I need to follow your lead on this, so I'm not gonna interject just yet. I'm gonna stick with ya though. I need ya to know you're not gonna be alone through this, even if you're pissed at me."

I stepped over and hugged him tightly, loving how secure his answering embrace made me feel as he gently held me to his chest and kissed my head.

Defining what he was to me was tough because he still looked so young. But if I had to, I would say he's a mixture of protective older brother, doting Uncle, and my really cool, loving step-dad.

And Char… She's my parental older sister.

Put simply, they both meant the world to me. And yeah, they had hurt me by keeping stuff from me, but I could never hate them or even stay mad at them for long. I just couldn't.

"So, what now?" Pete asked.

I pulled away and leaned against the counter again. "I need a shower."

He side-eyed me and smirked. "Well, I wasn't gonna say anything…"

"Shut it," I grumbled and both his hands shot up in surrender.

"Okay," I said while rubbing my eyes. "As much as I hate to do it, I really think I need to see the Cullens, especially Alice and Carlisle." I looked at Pete. "I need details, and I think it's best to get them straight from the source."

He nodded. "Okay, but you're not going alone. I'll go with ya."

I felt a rush of relief, knowing he'd be there for me, especially as a buffer between me and the family who had dumped me so easily; and in the case of one certain Cullen, so callously.

I looked up at Char who was leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Will you go too?"

She pursed her lips, then shook her head. "I think I should stay and keep an eye on our boy, just in case."

My eyes narrowed as I looked between the two. "You guys think something might go wrong?"

Pete shrugged. "When the Volturi's been involved, you never can tell, sugar, so it's good to be cautious."

Fear flooded me and I shot up to face him. "You think he's in danger from them?"

He tugged me into a hug. "Shh, no need to freak out." He gently held my shoulders and met my gaze. "There hasn't been a sign of them around here, sugar. I know. I've been watchin' and there hasn't been even the whisper of a vampire scent anywhere in a 200 mile radius, all right? But, like I said, it's always best to be cautious, so that's what we're gonna do."

I heaved a breath and nodded. "Okay."

"All right, so how about this: I take you to your place, you shower, pack, talk ta whoever ya need to about leavin' town for a bit, and then we'll head out. Sound good?"

I chewed my lip for a second then nodded. "Yeah, but…can you take me by Whit's place before we leave? I—I need to see him before leaving."

Pete smiled and hugged me. "Yeah, I can do that." He turned me loose and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door, then took the packed duffel Char handed him and kissed her. "Be careful Lotty-doll. I'll call ya when we get there."

She cupped his cheek and pecked his lips again. "Take care of our girl."

He smiled and winked. "I will, don't worry."

Char pulled me into a hug. "Stay strong, sweet girl. Don't let 'em rattle ya, ya hear?"

I chuckled and pulled away. "I won't."

We loaded up in Pete's truck then and she waved from the front door as we drove away.

* * *

He dropped me at the diner and I packed and took care of all the loose ends of leaving town while he went and fueled up the truck for the trip to the airport.

Then he drove me to Jason's, dropped me off and went to buy me something to eat since I hadn't had anything since dinner the night before. "I'll be back in an hour or so," he said with a glance at his watch. "Ya reckon that'll be enough time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it should be." I closed the door and watched him drive away. Then I walked to Jason's door and knocked feeling stupid since I hadn't even considered the possibility that he may not even be home.

When I didn't get an answer, I took a seat on the front steps and pulled out my phone to call Pete. Then I heard a very welcome voice.

"Bella?"

I stood and turned to face Jason who'd just come around the side of the house from the back yard. "Hey," I said, not really sure how to go about begging his forgiveness.

And sure enough, he looked guarded. But along with the caution in those earthy-green eyes, there was also hope, and seeing it made me hate myself for hurting him the way I had in the first place.

"I didn't think I'd see ya this soon."

A choking lump formed in my throat and I rushed toward him. He met me halfway and caught me as I jumped into his arms, his face going right to my neck as we breathed each other in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I babbled repeatedly through tears as he held me tight, one hand under my butt and the other cupping the back of my head.

"Baby-doll, whatever it is, whatever I did…" he started but I shook my head, grabbed his face, and pressed my lips to his in a desperate kiss.

"No," I said as soon as I broke the kiss. I drew back to look in his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. It was all me, all _my_ bullshit that I shouldn't have put off on you." I could still see caution and questions in his eyes, so I kissed the side of his mouth and asked, "Can we go inside and talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

He set me on my feet, took my hand and led me into the house, and we settled on the couch in the living room. Then I turned sideways with one leg tucked beneath me so I could face him. "First, I need to ask for your forgiveness. I hurt you—"

He shook his head. "There's nothin' to forgive—"

I took his hand and held it between mine as I looked in his eyes. "You can't say you weren't hurt by what I did."

He stared down at our clasped hands for a moment before giving me a slow nod. "Yeah, I was, but you're here now and I love you so of course I forgive ya, without question. But, over and above that, I gotta say I was damn confused by what happened. Still am, to be honest." He looked up, his eyes searching mine. "I need some straight answers, Bella."

My breath caught at the intensity he was putting off. The sheer _need_ I felt to tell all was almost irresistible—and now, with the knowledge of just who I was dealing with, all the other instances of intense emotion like this one made complete sense.

Powerful empath, indeed.

He was a wonder, even as a human.

Still, I had to be careful. The secrets I held were a potential death sentence, and I had to protect him from all of that if I could.

"Whit, I don't want to lie to you, so I want you-no, I'm begging you-to carefully consider what I'm about to ask."

His brows gathered in a frown as he regarded me for a long moment. "All right, I'm listenin'."

I took a few moments to think about how to word things and then laced my fingers with his as I spoke. "If—if I could never tell you certain things about my past or about that cuff I found in your room this morning … Is that something we could get beyond?" I lifted his hand to my lips and pressed a lingering kiss to it, then looked in his eyes, my heart in my throat and voice weak as I continued, "If I could promise—give my solemn vow—that none of that would ever intrude on us in the future, could we just leave our pasts in the past? Could we let it all go and move forward together, and live our lives without ever bringing any of it up again?"

His hand tightened on mine and he swallowed hard, and as he looked away, a muscle in his jaw ticked. Then he spoke, "You knew me before."

It wasn't a question, but when he finally looked at me, I couldn't lie, so I nodded. "I did."

"I've been thinkin' about it all morning — that first time we met, at the car lot, ya looked like you'd seen a ghost there for a minute…then ya took off like your tail was on fire. How long have ya known, Bella? Has it been this whole time?"

My mouth dropped open at the suspicion I could see in his eyes and I scrambled to straddle his lap and cup his face. "Whit, I need you to please understand something. I haven't been deceiving you. Yes, you were very familiar at first, but you were also very different—so different in fact, that I completely dismissed the possibility of you being the person from my past."

He hugged me close and breathed a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I did look pretty different by then compared to how I looked when I first got outta the hospital."

I combed my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. "Exactly. And that's why finding that cuff this morning threw me for such a loop, because that damn thing made it pretty clear that—as impossible as it seems—you are the same person from my past."

He looked me in the eyes. "Was I _that_ bad or somethin'?"

My heart ached at the concern in his eyes and I gave him a soft smile and a quick kiss as I thought back on the polite vampire that had struggled so damn hard against his vampire nature. "No, Whit. You were…every inch the soft-spoken, cordial southern gentleman." I smiled softly, recalling my memories of him from the day I'd watched the Cullens play baseball. "You were the quintessential strong, silent type, but you had a playful side too. I also got the feeling that you could kick some serious ass when needed, but that's as much as I knew. We—well, the two of us weren't exactly given the opportunity to get to know each other beyond what I would term close acquaintances."

He frowned. "I find it hard to believe that I knew ya and didn't try ta make ya mine"

I stroked his cheek and dropped my gaze to his chest. "Well, I had a boyfriend, and you—" I gave him a sad smile, then looked away as I murmured the painful truth, "You were in love with someone else."

"Hey." Gentle fingers raised my chin and I felt his love envelop me when he looked in my eyes. "None a' that matters now, darlin'. Just us, what we have now. That's all that matters," he murmured and my eyes closed as soft lips captured mine in a sweet, lingering kiss that was full of promise and reassurance. Then he whispered, "I love you, Bella. Only you."

I opened my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek as I asked, "So, my question? About our pasts?"

He cupped my face and gently brushed the tear away with his thumb as his eyes searched mine for long moments. Then I felt his resolve settle around me like a warm hug. "If that's what it takes for us to have a future together, then to hell with the past." Then he leaned in, brushed my lips with a soft kiss, and whispered, "You're worth it."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Yep, I totally went there. The shameless use of the famous "You're worth it" line. I regret nothing. Up next: We get a peek at the Cullens and all those questions about Edward will be answered. Fun times.

Reviews are appreciated!

~Spudz


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to you all for your continued support of this story. Your words of encouragement mean more than you know. I have the best readers in the fandom.

On a personal note, I became a grandmother again last night to a sweet little boy - all 6lbs 7oz of him. His name? Edward. LOL

Light and love to you all,

~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 15**

I was lost in thought, staring out the airplane window as our flight to Alaska chased the setting sun, when Peter's voice intruded.

"Would you two like some privacy?"

I blinked and focused on his smirking face. "Huh?"

His smirk stretched into a grin as he elaborated, "Shall I get up and stroll the aisles so ya can daydream and molest your monkey in private?"

I rolled my eyes and discreetly flipped him off while clutching my recently acquired plushie to my chest.

Turns out, Jason had kept his appointment at the fair grounds with Mr. Richards, but before leaving, he'd stopped by the carnival games area. Now I was the proud owner of a neon-green plushie monkey whose size rivaled that of the average kindergartener.

I was touched when he gave it to me just before I left.

I might have even teared up a bit…

All right, fine, I straight-up cried.

Happy tears though.

Because that was just the sweetest thing for him to do. Such a _Jason_ thing to do, and it made me fall even more in love with him than I already was.

"Never knew my sire could be such a romantic sap," Pete grumbled.

I sighed and squeezed the monkey in my arms while grinning stupidly. "Yeah, he's damn-near perfect, isn't he?"

Pete glowered. "He's certainly turned _you_ into a sighin', swoony fangirl. What happened to my snarky lil' demon?"

I smirked. "Oh, I'm still here, but I'm enjoying being in love with a man who loves me just as much—my man, my Jason," I finished with a breathy sigh, not caring a bit that I sounded completely smitten.

 _Smitten…_

I giggled at just the thought of using that word and Pete arched a brow.

I narrowed my eyes at the look he was giving me and stabbed a finger at him while warning, "Don't you dare piss on this, Pete."

He raised both hands and smirked. "I didn't say a word."

"Uh huh," I said with a flat stare as the flight attendant hurried over.

Turns out, they're really attentive in first class.

I was impressed…

Then I got a look at the hungry way she was eyeing Pete and that cleared up the whole 'prompt service with a smile' thing that was going on.

Good thing Charlotte stayed home…

"Is there something you need, Mr. Whitlock," she simpered, "or anything I can _offer_ you?" She caressed his shoulder and smiled.

 _'Oh hell no…'_ I cleared my throat to get her attention.

When she glanced at me, I smiled sweetly. "Kindly remove your hand from my uncle." She frowned and slowly pulled her hand back. Pete hid a chuckle by coughing into his hand and I continued, "Good. Now, he'll have two of those quaint little Jack Daniel's teaser bottles you keep stashed on your little cart, and I'll have a sprite, unopened, with a cup of ice on the side. Thanks."

She blinked then sashayed off and Pete shot me a smirk. "Harsh, Bel-z-bub."

"Pshh, not even, especially since you're clearly wearing a wedding ring … the hussy."

A couple minutes later, said hussy delivered our drinks and left without comment. I handed Pete my cup of ice. "Check that for spit would you?"

He laughed but looked it over while I cleaned off the top of my soda can, then opened it. Then he set the cup back on my tray. "No foreign substances or bodily fluids, sugar, it's safe."

"Sweet," I muttered and poured the soda in the cup. I drained it and filled it again. "Wow, I was thirsty."

He sipped his whiskey and smirked. "Monkey molestin''s thirsty work, huh?"

I sighed and set my cup on the tray while toying with the shock of green fuzz on the top of said monkey's head. "You're _not_ gonna ruin this for me, so just quit trying."

"I would never…"

I gave him the stink eye and he nodded. "Fine, no more comments about Jason Jr."

"Actually, I was thinking of naming him after you because you're the perfect monkey's uncle."

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. "That was terrible Lil' B."

I sighed and shrugged because … it really was.

"So, now that you're out of the emotional funk you were in the whole way to the airport, wanna explain why you're wearin' his flannel jacket?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "I snagged it as I was leaving. It … smells like him, and if I can't have him with me…"

"Ya have it bad, don'cha?"

I smiled. "I'm not even gonna try to deny it." Then I narrowed my eyes. "Besides, isn't that what you guys were hoping would happen?"

He regarded me for a long moment, his expression and tone completely sincere as he answered, "I can't speak for the Cullens and their motives. Who knows what goes on in their heads? But as for me and Lotty? We just wanna see ya happy, baby-doll. Well, you and Jasper, too. The two a' you are all that really matters to us."

I got a little choked up at that because Pete rarely showed his serious side, even to me and Char. It was also plain to see that he cared deeply for Jasper.

"You miss him?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

He scoffed and took a sip from his glass, then nodded. "He's my maker, my brother, my best friend—I feel like a piece a' me's missin', Lil B." He shook his head and met my gaze. "'Specially when he looked straight at me when I picked ya up earlier, and didn't know me from Adam." He lifted his glass to his lips and muttered, "Gotta admit, that was hard."

I leaned over and squeezed his hand. My heart ached for him, but there was nothing I could do or say to fix it. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do…"

His smile was wan as he set his glass down and looked at me. "There is."

"What?"

"Love him, sugar. And let him love you. Treat each other right. Be happy together — that's what'cha can do, and that'll be enough for Lotty and me."

I leaned back in my seat with a nod and he opened the second bottle of Jack and poured it in his cup as I posed a possibility that kind of scared me.

"Maybe … maybe he'll get his memories back."

He eyed me, then gave a grudging nod. "Yeah, maybe." He took a slow sip of whiskey. "You don't seem happy at the thought."

I cringed because it was selfish of me to want things to stay as they were. "I'm afraid things will change, his feelings will change, ya know?"

"Doubtful, sugar. He may have lost his memories, but he hasn't lost who he is at heart. And I can tell ya for sure, he loves ya, and nothin's gonna change that."

All the lights came on and a chime sounded as the captain announced our impending arrival, so we finished up our drinks and got ready to land.

* * *

By the time we made our way through the airport, got into a rental car, and got on the road to the Cullen's home, my nerves were shot. I hadn't seen them since the night of that cursed birthday party—well, with the exception of Edward when he dumped me a couple days later—and I wasn't sure I was ready to face them now.

But then I thought of my reasons for being here and calm resolve settled in to replace the nerves. I was here for my Whit. I had to protect him from all of this—to the best of my ability—and in order to do that properly, I needed all the facts from the source.

"Are we close?" I finally asked after we'd driven for almost two hours.

Pete glanced at me. "Yeah, you'll be able to see their house when we break through these trees."

I clutched the door handle when the SUV rocked side-to-side over a shallow, diagonal ravine. "I see why you rented the 4 x 4."

He smirked and eased the truck around a curve. "You thought they'd be livin' in the city?"

"No, but shit…how does Carlisle get to work every damn day on a road like this?"

"He hasn't been," he said, his tone alarmingly grave. "He had to quit workin' to care for Rosalie."

I shot him a frown. "Care for Rosalie?"

He nodded toward a huge log mansion that came into view as we rounded another curve into a clearing. "You'll see."

"Okay," I muttered at the sight of most of the family gathering on the front deck.

Pete parked in the horseshoe shaped drive, then walked around the truck to help me out. As badly as I wanted to hide behind that giant stuffed monkey, I left it in the car and climbed the stairs beside Pete. Carlisle, who had an arm around Esme, shook Pete's hand. "Peter, it's good to see you again."

I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed Esme staring at me longingly, like I was her long-lost baby. Pete slung his arm around me and pulled me close as he returned Carlisle's greeting, "Well, who wouldn't be glad ta see me? I'm awesome!" He threw me a wink. "Right, Bel-z-bub?"

I smirked up at him while tucked to his side. He was acting as my buffer and port in the storm so I nodded and played along, "The man, the myth, the legend." With an affectionate pat to his abs, I stepped away because as much as I appreciated his protection, I needed to do this—needed to establish myself as the strong, independent person I had become since these people had known me.

With cool resolve, I stuck my hand out. "Carlisle." There was no way I was about to exchange hugs with these people. I wasn't here for some kind of make-up session. I was here for Whit and our future together.

He took my hand with a sad smile. "Bella, it's so very good to see you again. You look—" he hesitated and looked curious, "remarkably unchanged," he finished, his tone—if I wasn't mistaken—tinged with intrigue.

My gaze cut to his mate. "Esme," I greeted, my tone cordial but cool.

Her face fell a bit and her smile turned sad. "Bella, it's wonderful to see you, sweetheart."

The endearment grated, but I ignored it for the moment as Carlisle gestured to the door. "Please, come in. We'll talk once you're more comfortable."

Pete and I followed him inside and I did my best to ignore Edward's heavy gaze as everyone took seats in the spacious great room.

There was a welcoming fire crackling away in the fireplace, so I headed that direction and parked myself on the raised hearth while Pete took the closest chair.

"Bella, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Esme, ever the polite hostess, offered.

"Coffee would be great, but if you could show me to the nearest bathroom first, that would be even better."

"Of course," she said, "right this way."

I hopped up and followed her to a downstairs guest bathroom. When I was done, I made my way back to the fireplace, plopped onto the large floor-pillow that had been placed there and picked up the steaming cup of coffee she'd left there for me. It was late, the fire was warm, and pillow comfy, and I wasn't going to last too much longer, even with the caffeine.

I wanted to get some things out of the way first thing though, so coffee at 11:00 it was. I took a cautious sip and then a bigger swallow as I wondered about the Cullens who were missing. Then I looked around at the faces of those who were present and nearly laughed. I'd never seen a group of perfect beings look so damned awkward and uncomfortable, not even in the middle of the Forks cafeteria. I raised a brow. "Y'all look like you could use a good dose or two of fiber."

Pete snickered and to my shock, the young, skater-dude-looking vampire sitting next to Alice laughed and said, "Right?" He got up and offered me a fist-bump which I returned. "I'm Sebastian, by the way. Ali's mate," he threw in as an aside before sitting back down beside said psychic, who stayed unusually quiet.

"Good to meet you, Sebastian," I greeted, then narrowed my eyes. "You're the one that put the whammy on Jasper then?"

He cringed then nodded. "Yeah, fuck, sorry about that, but I kinda didn't have a choice, ya know? Those Volturi dudes can be savage as fuck."

"Sebastian, language dear," Esme piped up.

He shot her a guilty look. "Shit, uh, I mean, yeah, sorry."

I rubbed my brow. "Esme, I know you see yourself as the mommy figure, but we're all adults here, we've all said 'fuck' and I'm pretty sure we've all even done it a time or two—"

Pete snorted and mumbled, "Maybe not everyone…"

I ignored him and kept talking, "and if we're gonna get through all the things we need to discuss … well, let's just say it'd be easier—more expedient, at least—if you're not admonishing someone for their language every few sentences. Because things are probably gonna get heated at times—emotions are gonna run high, and when they do, people tend to cuss. It's just a fact of modern life." I met her gaze. "You can go back to being June Cleaver when I leave, okay?"

She looked sad, but nodded. "It's a habit, but I'll try to refrain."

"Super," I said, then held up my cup. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

Her smile was relieved. "You're welcome. I wasn't sure if you still liked cream and all that sugar…"

I smiled while sipping the brew. If she thought I took a lot of sugar in my coffee… "Whit likes his even sweeter," I muttered absently as I pictured that tilted smirk he'd give me when I'd tease him about it.

"Really?" a familiar yet tentative voice asked.

I snapped into focus and looked at the vampire who I'd considered my best friend. That detail had kind of slipped, to my frustration. After all, I hadn't come here to appease or ease their guilt with little day-to-day anecdotes involving the other person they'd cast aside like excess baggage.

"Alice," I greeted coolly, "so nice to see you after all this time."

The hope I'd seen in her eyes just seconds before dimmed as she hung her head and nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella. I need you to know that." She met my gaze. "For everything. It was all so badly handled. So many mistakes were made, but I'm doing my best to help fix things without making them worse. I—"

I held up a hand and cut her off. "You ever consider just staying out of shit, Alice? Ever think that maybe your gift doesn't entitle you to play with lives like they're characters in a game of The Sims?"

I never thought I'd see the day when the beautiful, poised and perky Alice Cullen gaped, but apparently, today was that day. "I—Bella—" Her whole countenance sagged and she nodded. "You're right. Since everything went to shit, I've realized that my gift isn't 'all that'. That I should stay the hell out of trying to engineer the lives of those I love. Bas is helping me with that." She splayed her hands from where they'd been clasped in her lap. "I guess I got so used to doing it though, you know? And it'd been fine. Because—because until _you_ came into our lives, things had always been very simple and straightforward…"

My brows shot up at that. "Hold on. Are you seriously blaming me right now?!"

Her hands shot up, her expression panicked. "No! God, no, I would never blame you. It's just—well, things _did_ get complicated when Edward began seeing you…" she said, her tone pleading. "Even _you_ have to admit that. I mean, when you think about the nomads, and you just being human in a houseful of vampires…the bloodlust…things just changed and happened so quickly around you that I couldn't account for it all…" she finished weakly. She looked at me imploringly. "And when I tried—well, we know how _that_ turned out."

"Yeah, I guess we do, so far," I said, my tone bitter despite the part of me that felt happy with how things had turned out. I had Jason because of this whole circle-jerk, after all, and I wouldn't trade him or give him up for _anything_.

I would burn the whole Cullen family to keep him if I had to—no question.

"Lil' B, ya might wanna take a few breaths and calm down," Pete murmured. I glanced at him and he gave the cup in my hands a pointed look.

The coffee inside was boiling so I set it aside and buried my face in the oversized flannel jacket I was still wearing. It was saturated in Jason's scent and it seemed to bring me back down pretty quick.

When I finally calmed and glanced around, everyone was staring like they were seeing acrobats at the circus. "What…" I asked with a scowl.

"Bella, how long have such things been happening around you?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. It's recent."

Pete snorted and I ignored him.

"Why do you ask? I mean, I'm not here for you to analyze _me_. I'm here to talk about Jasper. I need details about what happened to him and I need to know how much of a threat the Volturi might be in the future."

Before he could answer, I had to cover the huge yawn that hit me, and Pete stood up. "I'm gonna go get our stuff from the truck. Y'all have a room for Bella?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Esme said. "Come with me, I'll show you to it after you get your things."

"I'll be right back, Lil' B," he said as he leaned down and kissed my head, then vanished.

"I ask, Bella," Carlisle finally answered, "because I've been conducting some tests on blood and tissue samples from Jasper and Rosalie, and I've seen some interesting results."

Edward, who'd been absolutely quiet, finally broke his silence, "Disturbing would be the better word in Rose's case."

I glanced between the two males and frowned. "Yeah, what about Rosalie? Where is she and Emmett for that matter?"

Carlisle looked grave. "Rose is…resting upstairs and Emmett never leaves her side." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "She's very sick, Bella."

I know my expression was dubious. "Right," I drew out. "I know it's been a while since I've been around you guys, but I do recall Edward saying that vampires don't get sick. Unless…" I glanced around at their faces and my gaze stopped on Sebastian. He was looking kind of guilty while staring at the floor and that's when it clicked. "You did your mojo on her too, skater-boy?"

He looked up at me and his face pulled into a scowl as Alice rubbed his shoulder. "I told her no a shitload a' times but she wouldn't leave me the hell alone!" Then he shook his head and slouched back against the couch as he muttered, "So, yeah damn it, to get her off my back I finally gave in and did it."

I leaned back against the hearth and picked up my coffee which had finally cooled again. "Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do," I muttered, then took a sip from my cup. "Any chance to be human…"

Then the implications of her being sick sank in and my gaze snapped to Carlisle. "Are you thinking Jaso—Jasper might get sick too? You said you're doing tests. Just how the hell are you doing tests on Jasper's blood and tissue when he's been in Bailey all this time? Are you guys stalking him or something?"

Carlisle's expression was open, yet cautious as he explained, "I own the company the hospital contracts for its lab services. Whenever he goes for a follow-up, or has lab tests for any reason, I get access to the samples."

"Jesus…" I breathed at the lengths these people had gone and were still going to. I found it kinda chilling.

"So, last night," I rolled a hand, "the—the rodeo injury and his ER visit…?"

"Yes. I received three vials from that visit this morning via overnight courier. The tests on those samples are well underway, over and above the routine results that were obtained prior to his release from the ER," he affirmed. I gaped at him and he continued to explain, "Please understand, monitoring him has been…necessary due to his unique situation, Bella. With my knowledge of his past, I'm in the best position to make sure he stays healthy."

I was feeling violated just hearing about it, and could only imagine how violated Jason— _Jasper damn it_ —would feel if he ever found out. "God, that's still kinda creepy, Carlisle," I muttered as a shiver made its way through my body as I looked at him. "You realize?"

"Perhaps…" he said, his gaze cast down and tone regretful. "But still necessary."

"Here sugar," Pete said as he handed me my plushie which I hugged to my chest. "Ya looked like you could use it."

"Yeah, thanks," I grumbled, still feeling creeped out enough to not care how strange I looked hugging a neon-green stuffed monkey. I looked at the vampire doctor I thought I knew. I wasn't so sure about that anymore. "If you need to keep such a close eye on him, why'd you dump him at that hospital. Why'd you set it up for Frank and Carol to take him in? Why didn't you just keep him with you?"

"The Volturi wouldn't let us," Alice put in sadly.

"That's true," Carlisle agreed. "When Aro had Sebastian use his gift to reverse the changes Maria's venom had made to his body, he also had him strip his memories. At that point, he was a human who had no knowledge of our world…"

"And by law, he couldn't be allowed to gain that knowledge without being turned or killed," I finished with a nod as understanding set in.

"Yes," Carlisle affirmed, "but Aro took things a step further by forbidding us from ever changing Jasper back into a vampire. To do so would bring a death sentence upon our whole family. Those were the stipulations I had to agree to in order for Jasper to be spared."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, I couldn't stifle another jaw-cracking yawn. "Sorry, I'm just…can we pick this up again after I've had some sleep? It's been a long day," I said while pushing to my feet. I leaned down to grab the coffee cup and Esme waved me off.

"Go ahead upstairs, dear. Second floor, third door on the right."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Pete," I muttered with a wave as I started up the stairs.

"Night, sugar."

When I made it to the door, I opened it and my breath caught as I walked in and looked around. This had been Jasper's room, I could tell, especially when I picked up his alluring scent coming from the closet.

Curious, I opened the doors and sure enough, it was still filled with clothes, some I even recognized from what he wore when they lived in Forks. But the scent…it made me want to burrow into the hanging folds of fabric.

I was just about to step into the closet when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," I called out as I closed the closet and toed off my shoes to get more comfortable.

"Hi."

My smile was a little sad but mostly bitter as I took a seat on Jasper's bed, scooted back against the pillows, and hugged the green monkey tightly like some kind of shield.

My visitor gracefully sank into a nearby wing-back reading chair and crossed his legs. "You're still as beautiful as ever," he murmured in that voice that used to reduce me to a sighing, pliant mush.

Now? While the sound of it hadn't changed, it did absolutely nothing to or for me. It was too smooth, too polished, too cultured. I found myself longing for a deeper tone—one flavored with a charming southern twang.

"So are you," I said with a smirk, earning a cocked brow and soft laugh from him.

"I've longed for this day, since leaving you." His head tilted and he looked sad. "But I've also dreaded it just as much."

"Why's that?"

With a haunted smile, he tapped his temple. "In the days after I left you, I saw pieces of the visions that Alice was literally bombarded with. Believe me, it was tough to make heads or tails from that mess, but the more time that passed, the clearer it became. You were never meant to be mine."

He shook his head ruefully and murmured, "I know I made it seem like I no longer loved you when I left, but … I lied. I lied in hopes that it would make my leaving easier on you—you know, it might be easier on you if you hated me instead? At least, that was my reasoning for doing things the way I did." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I loved you so much, Bella…" He shook his head. "You'll never know how much."

"So much you nearly broke me when you dumped me?"

He met my gaze, his amber eyes filled with sad regret. "So much I let you go so you could have a _life_ —so you could really live without being stuck in this hollow, unchanging, sham of an existence. So much that I couldn't damn you to live on the blood of animals while forever craving the blood of every human that comes within half a mile radius. _That's_ how much I loved you, Bella."

I shook my head. I was coming to understand his perspective, but as cathartic as this conversation seemed to be for him, for me it was pointless and could only serve to open old wounds. "Look Edward," I said with a tired sigh, "It took me a while, but I'm over it—I'm over us. I look at you now and all I see is the boy I used to love when I was a teen. Sure, when you left, I thought I would die. It hurt, terribly, but I got over it and now I wouldn't change a thing because it brought me to where I am now."

He stared at the floor and nodded as he muttered, "With Jasper."

"Calling him Jasper is gonna take some getting used to, but yeah, everything that happened brought me to my Whit, and there's no doubt in my mind, he's worth it. I would go through it all again, and _more_ if I had to, for him."

He held my gaze for long moments, then nodded. "He's a lucky man."

I smiled as I pictured Whit in my mind. "No, I'm the lucky one. He's amazing."

Edward sat up in the chair and nodded. "I'm glad you're finally happy Bella. That's really all I ever wanted for you. I just hope … well, I hope it's possible for you to _stay_ that way."

The fine hairs on my arms rose at the way he'd worded that last little bit and I frowned as I questioned it. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He stood and walked to the door. "You're tired. Get some sleep. There's plenty of time to talk about everything in the morning."

My temper flared. "You know, that's something I definitely didn't miss about you, Edward," I said with narrowed eyes.

He opened the door and paused to look back. "What's that?"

"Your penchant for cryptic brush-offs in place of straight answers." He looked like he was going to say something so I raised my hand. "I'm not going to play this back and forth game with you, so just go. I'm exhausted and need sleep. I'll get my answers from Carlisle tomorrow as I had planned."

"I—" he began, then sighed and nodded. "Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

He left the room and I slumped back on the pillows. I'd forgotten how frustrating talking to Edward could sometimes be, but I was too tired to get worked up over it now. There was always tomorrow. So at that thought, I got up, changed into a t-shirt I'd swiped from Jason— _Jasper_ —and went to sleep.

.

* * *

.

A/N: So yeah, a bit of a transitional chapter, but hopefully informative enough to still be interesting. Lots more will come out in the next chapter. Reviews fuel the muse!

Light and love,

~Spudz


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Day 2 of Bella's visit with the Cullens**

* * *

"Hey baby doll. I'm glad ya called. I'm missin' you already."

His voice washed over me through the tiny speaker of my cell phone and just like that, I felt like I could breathe again as the weight and tension I'd been carrying since leaving Bailey eased.

"Hi, it's okay that I called now? You're free to talk? And I miss you too Whit … so much. It's crazy."

His laugh was soft and low. "Yeah, I got time," he said as the sudden, loud sound of an impact wrench was muffled by a closing door. "I always have time for you."

"Escaped to the office, huh?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Had to. It's the only way I can hope to hear ya." I heard the squeak of an office chair. "So, your flight was good? No problems? You're settled in okay?"

I snuggled deeper into the heavy quilt I'd wrapped myself in so I wouldn't freeze out here on the Cullen's back deck. I'd come out here to gain at least the illusion of privacy while I made my call, but I knew they were all probably listening intently despite my efforts. "Yeah, it was all okay, and I'm settled in fine."

"So, a couple a' days and you'll be home?"

Home… Warmth and happiness washed over me and I knew it was true. My home was with Whit and I couldn't wait to get back to him. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to wrap things up here pretty quick. I hope so anyway, because I don't wanna miss Christmas with you."

"Yeah, I want ya here for that too," he said, his tone soft and low. The tone that always accompanied his soft kisses and tender touches as we shared a pillow with our bodies tangled together in warm sheets. It made me miss him so much in that moment, it hurt.

"God, I miss you," I said without thought and his deep, quiet chuckle raised goosebumps all over my body.

"Pretty sure I miss ya more."

"Not possible," I denied.

I heard a door open and a voice speak in the background and Jason sighed. "Damn, I gotta go, sugar. Another brake job just rolled in and my uncle's already busy. Call me tonight? I don't care what time."

"Yeah, okay, I will. I love you."

"Love you too, baby doll, more than you'll ever know."

The call ended and I sat there for a few more minutes thinking about my upcoming talk with Carlisle. I was really hoping that the man — vampire — would be straight with me so I could get the facts and be on my way, with all of this behind me.

At that thought, I snorted quietly. Since when has _anything_ in my life been that easy?

With that lovely, sarcastic thought, I scooted out of the deck chair, gathered the quilt close so I wouldn't trip and face-plant, and shuffled back into the warmth of the Cullen's kitchen.

The scene that greeted me was almost comical. Every vampire in the house — with the exception of Emmett — was in the kitchen doing their damnedest to look like they hadn't been eavesdropping on my phone call.

The only one I would excuse was Esme as she was cooking breakfast. As for the rest? I peered around with an arched brow and Pete who was seated at the massive, granite breakfast bar reading the paper, snorted without even glancing my way. "Don't give me your stink eye, lil' B. I'll be damned if I wanna listen in on your session a' kissy face, and besides, if I wanted to stalk ya, I would'a done it back in Bailey."

Well, okay then…

I looked at Sebastian, who was tossing up a hacky sack from his seat at the end of the bar. His grin was unapologetic as he shrugged. "Hey, it's boring as fu— uh, yeah, it's just boring around here, ya know? So I take any excitement I can get."

I scoffed. "And my phone call was exciting?"

He shrugged. "Not to me. I thought it was kinda mushy, but understandable. Me and Ali are still like that most of the time, so…" He shrugged again and went back to tossing the tiny bean bag.

Alice smiled and took the quilt I'd just folded and slipped out of the room to put it away. I took a seat next to Pete. "Where are you from, Sebastian?" I asked while Esme plated the food and buttered the toast.

From his appearance and mannerisms, I had my suspicions. He was dressed in a long-sleeved Thrasher t-shirt, roomy but well-fitting jeans, and Vans skater shoes with a black and white, checkerboard and skull pattern. Physically, he was maybe 5'9", probably weighed about 130 or so, and had that lanky, coltish look of the teen he'd been when he was turned. He was kind of baby-faced, with collar-length blond hair that barely curled at the ends and poked out from under the baggy beanie he wore. In short, he was a cutie and had probably been the source of many giggles and sighs in whatever high school he'd attended. My money was on So Cal.

He grinned. "Redondo, and fuck, do I miss it. Not many places to skate here in the Alaskan wilderness. It really sucks ass."

My brows shot up as I stirred my coffee. "I wouldn't think there'd be many vamps in sunny So Cal, so how…?"

"Nah," he cut me off, "I was on a trip, visiting family in New York when the fucker got me. I was night skating, doing some stair-sets at a courthouse with my cousin when the cops showed up and chased us off. Alex and I got separated, I turned down the wrong alley and the rest is history."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It is what it is."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen, and before you ask, it happened in 2003."

I nodded while staring into my cup and he nudged my knee with his foot. "Quit bummin', you're bringing me down. I'm over it."

I knew my answering smile was sad, but he nodded. "That's better," he said and went back to tossing the hacky sack.

"You know," I said, feeling rather devious, "Carlisle's loaded. You should have him build an indoor skate park out back."

Sebastian's brows shot up. "Damn, that's a dope idea."

"Thanks so much for that, Bella," the blond doctor muttered without looking up from whatever he was doing on his lap top.

I snickered. "Any time."

Esme set a plate of food in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get you, Bella?"

I chuckled because it was usually me asking customers that question. "No, thank you Esme, this looks great."

"Well, feel free to make yourself at home, dear," she said as she picked up a loaded bed-tray and left the room, I assume to go to Rose's room.

 _'Yeah, that whole making my self at home thing? Not gonna happen…'_

I salted and peppered my eggs while eyeing Carlisle. He was sitting at the very end of the bar, typing away. He must have felt my gaze because he stopped and looked at me. "Is there something you need, Bella?"

"Not until I'm done eating. We can sit down for a heart to heart in your office after that, right?"

He closed the lap top and nodded. "Of course, but before we have that talk, I was hoping to get a sample of your blood and perhaps a small bit of tissue."

 _'Say what now?!'_ I froze with my fork suspended halfway between my plate and mouth as I looked at him. Then I set the fork down, sat up and narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Mere curiosity at the moment, but I promise to fully share my findings with you, no matter the outcome."

I shared a loaded look with Pete and took a sip of coffee, then set the cup down before looking back at the Cullen patriarch. "I'm gonna need more info than that, I'm afraid."

He sighed but nodded. "I'm doing all I can to find a cure for Rose. You've been bitten by a vampire and survived having the venom extracted. I'm wondering if the lingering traces of venom have caused any … changes and based on your newfound abilities, I suspect it has. If you would allow me to test, I would be forever grateful."

I rubbed a temple while mentally cursing my bleeding heart of a conscience. "Blood…shit, fine, okay, but _tissue_?" I met his patient gaze. "What the hell are we talkin', because frankly, I'm picturing strips or chunks of flesh here, Carlisle, and I can't say I'm liking it."

Pete and Skater-boy both snorted a laugh as Carlisle shot me an amused, yet sympathetic look. "Nothing more than some swabs and the equivalent of a scratch. Band-aid worthy at the most, Bella, I promise you."

I arched a brow. "Swabs?"

"Mucous membrane swabs," he clarified.

Okay, so much for my appetite. Discussions of mucous membranes while eating over-easy eggs is a big fat nope. I pushed my plate away and grumbled, "Not sure I like the sound a' that either. I think I prefer that my mucous membranes stay unsampled, thanks anyway."

Carlisle's laugh was soft. "It's just the inside of your cheek, Bella. Nothing drastic, I promise."

I took a bracing sip of hot coffee and set it down by my abandoned plate. "Fine, that I can do." I looked back at him. "My appetite's pretty much gone though, so let's do this, yeah?"

He inclined his head and rose from his seat. "I need you to brush your teeth and rinse well. When you're done, my study is two doors down from your room. The door will be open, so come on in."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, I walked my minty fresh self into his study and closed the door. It looked very similar to the one he'd had in Forks and I had to repress a shudder as I moved toward an open door across the room which he stepped out of. I was a bit startled to see he'd changed into scrubs and it must've shown on my face. "Just a precaution against contamination, Bella. I like to be as careful as possible when collecting test samples."

"Ah," I said while he ushered me into what turned out to be a full-fledged medical suite, "got it."

He handed me a little paper cup of something. "Rinse to a count of thirty and spit in the sink, please."

"What is it?"

"Just normal saline, Bella. I want as pure a sample as I can get."

"Joy," I grumbled before doing as he asked. When I was done, he gestured to the paper-covered exam table. "Hop up. I'll draw the blood and get a skin sample before doing the swab."

Twenty minutes later, after I'd been poked, scraped, and swabbed, I was seated in the comfortable leather chair in front of Carlisle's desk. "Well, now that the fun's over, we can get down to why I'm really here," I said while meeting his gaze.

He nodded and rested his clasped hands on top of his polished desk. "Jasper," was all he said.

I didn't even blink. "He's my life now, Carlisle. He's all that matters, and I want to make sure that he's healthy and as safe from all of this supernatural bullshit as he can be."

His answering smile was sad and warm. "I understand, Bella, and rest assured, we want that for him too; for you, as well."

I pursed my lips and tapped a rhythm on the arm of the chair as my eyes narrowed. "You sure about that, Carlisle? Because I have my doubts."

"What makes you doubt my sincerity?" he asked, his tone lacking any heat. His lack of anger at my skepticism made me feel a bit better about the actions he'd taken since my eighteenth birthday up until the present.

Still, I was mindful of the fact that he was centuries old and had, by necessity, perfected the art of deception. Consequently, I would maintain my guard.

"Let's start with the fact that after going to the lengths you did to craft an incredibly plausible and water-tight backstory for one Jason Wesley Whitlock," I paused and he nodded, "you proceeded to drop him at that hospital in Dallas without taking his Cullen wrist cuff from him. And don't tell me it was a mere oversight, because I'm not buying." I raised a brow and waited.

As I watched, sorrow filled his eyes and he sat back in his seat. "When Jasper joined us," he began, his voice sad and quiet, "he was a shadow of the Jasper you knew when you dated Edward."

I know I looked shocked at that. "Wow, that's tough to imagine because from what I recall, he was pretty much closed off to everyone but Alice when I met him. Nothing like he is now. You're saying he was worse?"

Carlisle gave a nod. "He was much worse when he first joined us. He trusted no one, wouldn't tolerate anyone at his back, spoke only to Alice, and genuinely hated himself. To be honest, I'd never met a more dangerous vampire or tortured soul. Thankfully, he found a measure of solace in Alice and eventual peace with our diet and way of life, though it was always quite tentative. He struggled more than any of us but I really believe that was due to his gift."

I nodded because his reasoning made sense. It wouldn't have been easy for a gifted empath to live with six other vampires who all denied themselves the fulfillment of their natural diets. Hell, looking at it that way, Jasper probably rivaled Carlisle in control, especially when I was tossed into the mix.

Guilt at what Edward and I had put Jasper through welled up, but I squashed it. It was pretty pointless now, but just thinking about it, and the fact that Edward likely knew how my constant presence affected Jasper, made me wanna have Pete kick him in the balls.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Carlisle continued talking.

"As I'm sure you've come to know, once Jasper allows you in, he's very easy to love." I smiled and nodded as he continued, "After he'd been with us for a decade or so and had warmed up to us, I came to regard him as a son. I _love_ him as a son, Bella, and that didn't change when he underwent the transition to human." He rubbed his brow and dropped his hand on the padded arm of his chair. "The day I gave him that cuff…" His smile was sad, his eyes distant as he reminisced, "I knew him well enough by then to keep it private, so I called him into my study." He met my gaze. "It was the first and only time he ever hugged me, Bella, and it's a memory I treasure to this day."

 _'Don't you dare cry, Bella. Keep your shit together…'_ I wiped away a traitorous tear and cleared my throat.

"To get to the point," he continued in a quiet tone, "despite the risk I was taking, I simply couldn't bear to cut that last tie, even though he didn't remember me or the significance of that cuff."

I turned away and blinked back my tears because, damn it, I believed him. How could I not? The pain and genuine affection in his voice as he spoke of Jasper was clear, but I needed to keep my head. Breaking down now wouldn't accomplish anything.

Once I'd regained a measure of control, I cleared my throat and looked back at him. "Okay, so now that you've answered that question, let's talk about everything that's happened."

He nodded. "The night of your birthday, during all the chaos, Jasper bolted before any of us could speak to him. We all thought he would return after a day or so of hunting and solitude, as he always had in the past, but that didn't happen.

"During that time, Alice was nearly incapacitated by all the different visions she was bombarded with. She literally sat in the corner, holding her head and rocking.

"And then we were dealing with Edward and his insistence that the family pack and move immediately. He was adamant, and because he claimed you as nothing more than a _potential_ mate, by vampire law, we had to abide by his wishes where you were concerned. And before you ask, yes, he was fully prepared to take his case to Volterra had I challenged him, he told me as much, and that would have complicated things, terribly. As you're probably aware by now, Edward can be less than rational at times, but he's my son so I do the best that I can."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm coming to realize that you're either really brave or a kinda crazy for taking on a perpetual hormonal teenager."

"Believe me, I question it myself at times, but back to our discussion," he said with a smile. "If you had been changed at that time, as the coven leader, I could have pulled rank, so to speak, and asked you your opinion on the matter, but you weren't, so my hands were tied."

I held up a hand. "Hold on a second. I get that by law, I was his responsibility — as much as that archaic bullshit chaps my ass — but what about the law that says a human has to be changed or killed once they know the secret? Wouldn't Edward's ass be in a sling for that?"

He smiled. "The Volturi would have to know of you first, Bella and they don't. Not any specifics, anyway. I'm sure Aro saw some memories of you when he touched Jasper, but the members of our coven coming into contact with humans isn't exactly a rare occurrence. Aro had no reason to key on any memories of you he may have seen. You probably blended in with the hundreds of other high school students he found in Jasper's memories."

"But what about the memory of my birthday, when he…you know…tried to attack me?"

His expression turned sad again. "Bella, Jasper was turned in 1863 and maintained a human diet until joining our coven in 1950. Even after that, he slipped a few times, so you see? A memory of attacking a human wouldn't exactly be note-worthy, especially to someone like Aro. Forgive the awful comparison, but it would be like you keying on someones memory of eating a certain cheeseburger over the hundreds of other identical cheeseburgers they'd eaten over the course of their lifetime."

I cringed. I had never really thought about the violence of Jasper's past and the sheer numbers… It was all a bit overwhelming to be honest. I just needed to keep in mind that he had fought against that violent nature and had overcome it, for the most part. For that alone, I had to admire him. It could not have been easy.

"Okay, so I guess I get why you all packed up and left without so much as a kiss-my-ass," he cringed at that, but I ignored it, "so what happened next? Surely Alice was able to see Jasper, right?"

"Only after we were settled here and her visions calmed somewhat. By then, he was back under Maria's control and in charge of her soldiers. When we tried to contact Jasper, Maria would not let us see him and threatened to destroy our coven if we ever tried again. Alice's visions confirmed this and so I simply couldn't risk the lives of my remaining family members, no matter how much it pained me to return home without him.

"I suspected the renewed activity of Maria's coven would eventually draw the Volturi's attention and I asked Alice to keep watch. My suspicions proved true, so when Alice let me know they'd decided to act, I contacted Aro and pleaded for lenience for my son. As you know, he granted it, but unfortunately not in the way we expected. Somehow he'd discovered Sebastian and forced him to employ his unique gift on Jasper after they'd destroyed Maria and the rest of the coven.

"Then he and his entourage brought Jasper here and he was in so much pain. There was so little I could do for him. I did all I could though, made him as comfortable as possible…" He turned his head to stare out the window for a long moment before resuming the tale. "It took a month. An entire month of agony before his heart began to beat again. When it did, his body fell into a coma, but to my great relief, he was finally stable and out of pain. I waited and watched for another two weeks, testing his blood every day and when the levels were normal enough to not raise too much alarm with his doctors, we moved him to Dallas."

"They still tested him for cancer," I said and he nodded.

"I fully expected them to with how his blood was presenting at the time, but I couldn't put off moving him any longer. He needed to be there when he awoke, and I was confident he'd make a full recovery. Otherwise, I wouldn't have left him, Aro's instructions be damned."

I held his gaze for a moment then nodded. "He's healthy now though, right? You're not going to spring any surprises on us, are you?"

He averted his gaze to the window and I felt a chill creep down my spine. "Out with it, Carlisle."

I guess my harsher tone of voice startled him and he turned back to look at me with a raised hand. "No need to panic, Bella. It's nothing bad, and it may not even be necessary, depending on the results of your blood and tissue tests and, of course, how … willing you are to help."

I felt my temper spike and the upholstery under my hands began to smoke while various items on his shelves rattled. I snatched my hands away from the chair and crossed my arms over my chest while taking deep breaths. Carlisle watched all of this with wide eyes before asking, "Anything I can do to help, Bella?"

"Yeah, quit with the verbal tap-dance for one. Other than that, a shot or two of good tequila wouldn't go amiss."

His brows climbed. "I have bourbon. Will that do?"

"Yeah, two fingers, neat."

He rose and went to an antique sideboard where he poured the amber liquor into a cut crystal tumbler. He brought it to me then resumed his seat as I downed half the contents in one go.

"Such displays make me confident you'll be able to help us, Bella. I just need the test results to confirm it."

My jaw clenched. "I'm getting the distinct feeling that you see Jasper, and now me, as potential donors. This has to do with Rose, doesn't it?"

He folded his hands together on the desk and nodded. "It does. She's very sick, Bella, and conventional medicine will not help due to the modifications the vampire venom makes to human DNA."

My hackles rose. She'd certainly never cut _me_ any slack, and while I didn't feel she deserved to die, she was in the predicament she was due to her own actions. She only had herself to blame. But now, here was Carlisle, asking for … well, I still didn't know what the hell he was asking, did I?

"Details, Carlisle, I need details. But I can tell you this, If I'm not able to help you, I cannot see _any_ scenario where I'm gonna be okay with you using Whit. He's blissfully ignorant of this world and I won't stand for any of you fucking with his life, not even to save Rosalie." I clutched the arms of the chair and leaned forward while holding his gaze. "You'll have to go through _me_ first and I think you'll find doing so to be a little more difficult than it would've been in the past."

A small vase rattled off a shelf and smashed on the floor, seemingly punctuating my threat and I sat back to await his response.

But, just the _thought_ of them screwing with Whit in order to save that selfish, bitter harpy…

I startled when he held my refilled glass in front of my face. I hadn't even seen him get up. "Thanks," I said as I took it. I only took a sip. Drinking enough to take the edge off was fine, but I didn't want to get hammered. Doing so would only delay my departure by another day; something I wanted to avoid if at all possible.

He sat back down and sighed. "I'm aware that your history with Rose is less than cordial. She was not very welcoming to you," — I snorted — "so I understand your position." He folded his hands again and leaned forward and I braced for the punch-line I just knew was coming. "But I would ask you to consider Emmett in any decisions you make, Bella. He's not handling any of this well and I suspect that if Rose dies, he will likely follow, by whatever means necessary."

Well, shit… I hated being right. And damn if this vampire didn't know just which buttons to push. He was right though. Rose could go hang as far as I was concerned, but Emmett…? He was another story entirely. In this moment, I really wanted to hate Carlisle Cullen…

I had loved Emmett almost from the first minute we'd been introduced. He was just that kinda guy — the big brother I'd always wanted. And until they'd disappeared from my life, he really _had_ been my brother. My heart ached just thinking about it, and I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Fine, run your tests on my stuff. When you get the results, well revisit this issue."

"Very well, Bella. Thank you."

I ran a hand through my hair and blew out a breath. "Don't thank me yet. Let's get back to my reason for being here. Whit. Tell me what you know, because I suspect there's a lot more than just him being healthy. I mean, is there — is there a chance he could deteriorate the way Rose is?"

He splayed his hands imploringly. "You must understand, Bella, these are uncharted waters, so to speak. I'm essentially making educated guesses based on ever-evolving test results, and even with all my years of education and experience, I'm not perfect. Medicine, unfortunately, is not an exact science due to the varying reactions of our patients."

"Great, now that we have your disclaimer out of the way, how about you get on with telling me what you do know?"

His smile was rueful. "He's healthy and his blood is free of the markers and anomalies which are present in Rosalie's, so I'm fairly confident when I say he will not deteriorate the way she is."

I felt relief flood my veins as I breathed the words, "Thank you, God." I covered my face with both hands and couldn't stop the tears. I'd been so scared … and hadn't realized just how scared until this very moment.

"Bella."

I peeked from behind my hands to see Carlisle offering a crisp, white handkerchief, and took it with a mumbled "Thank you."

After drying my tears, I cleared my throat and met his patient gaze. "Sorry, not sure what the heck happened there."

'It's quite all right, Bella. Honestly, it warms my heart to see how much you love him. I'm happy for both of you."

I smiled at that. "I do love him, and thank you."

He inclined his head.

"There is one thing I noticed that concerned me," I mentioned.

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, when he was injured during the bull ride, he had some really nasty bruises."

"Okay," he prompted.

"Well, within hours they looked days old. I mean, by the next morning, they'd already faded to green and yellow. Is that something to be concerned over?"

"No. Based on the test results to date, it doesn't surprise me."

Something occurred to me and my stomach dropped. "He's not gradually turning back into a vampire, is he?"

He pursed his lips, then slowly shook his head. "Although I can't be one hundred percent sure, I don't believe he is, no."

I stared at him for a long moment. "Educated guess?"

The corners of his lips tugged up. "I'm afraid so."

I hung my head and rubbed my forehead.

"I really wish I could give you definite answers, Bella…"

I raised a hand. "No, I understand. I'm just frustrated, but I appreciate what you've been able to tell me."

He nodded.

"So, how long before you have the results of my tests? Because honestly, I really want to be home with Whit for Christmas."

"Then I would say you should go home for Christmas, because the tests won't be complete before then. I'll call you when I have something concrete, that way I don't waste your time."

There was a knock at the door and Esme came in with a tray which she set on a table and placed next to me. "Brought you lunch since the two of you are still talking," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Esme. It was thoughtful of you."

"You're very welcome, dear," she said, then slipped out of the room.

I gestured to the sandwich. "You mind?"

"Of course not, Bella, we can still talk while you eat."

"Thanks. I'm starved," I said then took a bite.

After I swallowed and wiped my mouth, I asked a question that had been bugging me for a while. "Okay Carlisle, I know I'm not the most perceptive person going, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but what was your stake in getting me and Jason together?" I made note of his fleetingly surprised expression. "Because I'm pretty sure you and Alice were conspiring with Peter and Charlotte for just such a purpose. Am I wrong?" I asked, pinning him with a narrowed gaze while going back to my lunch.

As I chewed, he seemed to resolve himself, then he gave me a rueful smile. "You're more perceptive than you think."

I chuckled. "Nah, Pete's just that shitty at lying. It took me quite a while to put even part of the puzzle together though, because, while he may be a crap liar, he's a stubborn ass and refused to turn loose of any solid info. Plus he knows he can shut me and my questions down by getting me drunk."

I took another big bite and rolled a hand in the air to get him talking again.

He nodded. "Very well. When you began seeing Edward, I was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't read your thoughts so I contacted my friend Eleazar and had him come to discreetly assess you." My brows shot up and he elaborated. "His gift is detecting the gifts of vampires or the potential gifts of humans. He used to scout talent for the Volturi ranks."

I nodded and kept eating. I felt kinda violated by that, but I was too hungry to bitch him out. I'd get around to it later … maybe. Hell, I was coming to realize that most vampires had creepy stalker potential. It just seemed to come with the job description.

Pick your battles, right?

"He confirmed my suspicions that you are a shield, but where I thought you were only a mental shield, he detected that you are also a physical shield, or at least would be if you were turned."

I wiped my mouth, then took a sip of lemonade. "Okay, but I'm still not making the connection so help me out with that, would you?"

I popped a chip in my mouth and crunched while staring at him.

"I suspect when I explain the rest, you'll be rather incensed."

My eyes narrowed and I ate another chip.

He sighed. "Very well. We knew you well enough to know you were hurt by the way we left you, especially after Edward told us what he said to you when he broke things off with you."

"Yep." I took another bite and chewed.

"For the first few months of Jasper's renewed human life, I feared his health would fail at some point."

"Okay…"

"As you know, the Volturi forbid us from turning him."

"Right," I said with a nod.

"Please understand, Bella, I love him and would do almost anything to save him should it become necessary, which includes changing him back to a vampire against the Volturi's edict."

"Wow, okay, I can agree with that, as long as you'd be willing to change me too because I won't lose him, Carlisle. I'll unleash Hell on anyone who tries to take him from me, that's a promise," I said as a framed picture rattled off the bookshelf behind me.

He held up a hand. "And that was our plan, Bella. You see, the Volturi have a very gifted vampire who can literally freeze an army in its tracks, rendering them completely helpless. There's just no way to fight against such a formidable foe…"

The penny dropped and I cut in. "But if you have someone who can shield against him, it evens the playing field," I murmured with a slow nod. "And you thought I'd tell you to go fuck yourself unless I had a personal stake in the outcome, like for instance, saving the life of the man I love."

He had the grace to look ashamed but he didn't deny it. "Yes."

My fingers tapped the chair arm as I stared at him. "What made you think I'd give Jason the time of day, much less fall for him?"

His smile was fond. "We discussed this earlier, Bella. He's very easy to love, whether it be a son, a sibling, or as Alice can attest, a lover. And she did have some visions of the two of you, but we knew better than to count those as gospel."

"So you enlisted Pete and Char to help, right?"

"Well, they also love both of you, so they were agreeable, yes."

I stared off into the distance. I really wanted to be pissed off about this, and in a way, I was. But, in all the ways that count, I just couldn't find it in me to protest much, if at all. Honestly, if Whit's health began to fail, I'd be the first to demand the change for both of us if that was the only way to save him.

Living a long human life and growing old with him I could handle, but losing him any time soon? Nope. Not when I knew there was an alternative.

"I really, really wanna be pissed at all of you and in some ways, I am, but in others… I'm irritated to admit that I understand your reasoning to a certain extent. Still, you all should have given me the courtesy and respect of being forthright with me. I think, after all I've been through, I deserve that much. And I'm not a monster. Even if I had told you to get fucked at first, I would've come around eventually and helped you out."

He rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger then nodded. "You're right of course, and I'm sorry. I know words do little in the way of making up for such mistakes, but I hope that someday you can forgive us—forgive me."

"You have a good heart. I know this. So yeah, someday, I'm sure I'll get over wanting to kick your ass, but not today," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "It's more than I deserve."

"Damn straight."

"Bella," he said on a sigh, "please forgive me if this next question sounds condescending, I certainly don't mean it to be, but it sounds as if there's more to your story than a teen break-up? Did something else happen after we left?"

My brows shot up. "You mean Pete didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not. Despite what you may think, we have had very little contact with Peter and Charlotte over the years."

"Wow, okay, that explains some things." I reached up and pulled the collar of my shirt aside to show him my shoulder, just above my collar bone. He gasped. "Who…?"

"Victoria. Her name ring any bells? She decided, since Edward killed her mate, she would kill his. And no, it didn't seem to matter to her that he decided I wasn't his mate and split town. She still wanted me dead. So I packed my stuff and ran because I didn't want my dad or my friends in the line of fire.

"She chased me — really, she toyed with me — for two months before catching me in an alley behind an old fruit packing plant in Modesto, CA. She beat the hell outta me and was just starting to drain me when Pete showed up. I was coherent enough to ask him to suck the venom out, so he did, then he took me home and he and Charlotte spent the next few months nursing the human back to health. I owe them my life, in more ways than one. They were the ones who got me to believe in myself again…to value myself which, if you ask me, was just as important as healing my physical wounds."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I never realized the risk."

"Jasper did," I said. "I heard him discuss it with Edward, and Edward brushed him off, swore that she wasn't a risk. Jasper told him he was making a mistake, and left the room. I don't know if they ever discussed it again."

"So many mistakes…" Carlisle murmured with a slow shake of his head.

"Water under the bridge," I said with a wave. "Live and learn, right? We can only move forward," I said while rolling a hand. "C'mon, Carlisle, I can probably spout this meme-worthy crap all day, so feel free to stop me anytime."

He laughed. "Okay, Bella, I see your point. What's done is done."

"Exactly. Doesn't mean I'm over being mad at you though."

He sighed and gave me a sad smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Bella, but maybe someday."

I tilted my head in thought, then conceded, "Perhaps… But not today."

.

* * *

.

A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much for your support!

Light and love,

~Spudz


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Still at the Cullen's home in Alaska**

 **.**

I left Carlisle's study and grabbed a heavy coat from the closet downstairs, then headed outside to sit on the deck. I just felt like I needed a bit of solitude before tackling a visit with Rosalie. I knew — at least going by our shared history — it wasn't likely to be easy or even pleasant.

I'd only been outside for five minutes or so when Esme came out. Her smile was wan—probably because I'd yet to warm up to her—as she gestured to the tall, metal, obelisk-shaped contraption next to my chair. "Would you like me to start the patio heater, Bella?"

"Oh wow, is that what that is? It looks a lot different from the ones I've seen."

"Yes, Rose likes to sit out here to get some sun when she's having a good day, so we got it to keep her comfortable, but I'd be happy to light it for you."

"Sure, but it's not necessary since I wasn't planning to stay out here for too long. Ironically enough, I came out for a breather before visiting Rose," I explained while she opened the gas valve and pressed a button to ignite the thing.

When it caught, instead of leaving right away, she perched on the chair next to me and folded her hands in her lap. I steeled myself for the discussion I figured was coming, and I was right.

"Bella," she said, her tone tentative as she shot me a somewhat pleading look. "I want you to know that I'm very sorry, not for leaving, per se, because that couldn't be helped, but for the way we left." She stared at her lap. "You were a part of our family, and yet, we abandoned you without so much as a word of explanation." She looked up at me. "It was horrible of us and I—I just want you to know that I still love you like a daughter, and though I don't deserve it, I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Esme…" I sighed heavily and gazed out at the towering, frosty boughs of the trees that dotted the acreage around their home. Then I looked back at her. "You know, you and Carlisle came into my life at a time when one of the things I longed for most was a stable family, with a mom and dad who actually fulfilled the traditional roles of parents. And siblings! I'd always wanted siblings…" I smiled sadly. "You guys offered me that, actually gave me that for a time," I murmured as a shadow of that old pain ghosted through my heart and mind. "And then, just when I'd come to trust it — trust all of you in those roles — it was snatched away without so much as a word of goodbye." I met her gaze. "It wasn't _only_ Edward that broke my heart."

Her expression pinched with sorrow and I knew if she'd been able to cry, she would have. "Oh Bella…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. Neither did Carlisle, but Edward…"

My jaw clenched and I scoffed. "Edward… I know I'm all grown up and should be beyond feeling this way, but I gotta admit, now that I'm over all the sorrow and the sappy, obsessed-teen love I felt for him, I really, _really_ just want to string him up by his balls and use him as a piñata."

She looked at me with wide eyes and I shrugged. "What? He screwed up, and _I_ paid for it, plain and simple. He's been around long enough to know better than to start something he couldn't or wasn't willing to finish. Honestly, when he ran to Denali after meeting me the first time, he should've stayed there, or had all of you pack up and move out of Forks right then if he didn't want to live away from you."

She hung her head and slowly nodded without saying anything.

"Look," I finally said when the silence between us got awkward, "I've wasted way too much of my life being hurt and mad at all of you, and yes, that includes Edward, and I can see now, that it was counterproductive. All that hate and anger I insisted on carting around only served to hurt me; it didn't faze you guys one little bit.

"I'm in a pretty good place now though, in every way since I decided that—when it comes to my life—you guys just don't matter anymore. I took away any power all of you held over me and it's freed me to actually live again.

"My life is good now—better than good, to be honest," I smiled as I thought of Jason, "and I came here to ensure it stays that way. Frankly, I've had enough of your world and I just want to leave here knowing that your world is well and truly in my past. That was my purpose for coming here; not closure or reconciliation or redemption."

Her smile was sad. "I understand."

I nodded. "Good, I'm glad you do, but now there's this Rosalie complication…" I looked away from her and shook my head then looked back. "I really don't want to get involved in any Cullen drama again, and I swear, if not for Emmett and my thrice-be-damned bleeding heart, that for some fucking reason, still cares if he's hurt…" I shook my head as my jaw clenched in frustration. Honestly, I was pissed that I still cared the least little bit, for any of them.

 _'Damn it…'_

She reached over and gently gripped my hand. "Follow your heart, Bella, and don't do _anything_ you don't absolutely want to do. You need to live your life for _you_. We'll be fine, come what may."

She let go of my hand and sat back.

I raised a skeptical brow. "And if I'm a match for Rosalie?"

She regarded me steadily. "You do what's best for _you_ , Bella, end of story. Even if that means leaving Rosalie to her eventual consequences."

I know I looked dubious because she smiled sadly. "While you were in with Carlisle, Peter … he told me about Victoria and what she did to you. Clearly, our involvement in your life has already cost you greatly. And as much as I love Rose and want to see her get well, you shouldn't allow anyone to guilt you into anything or put that responsibility off on you."

I hummed in thought, then muttered, "I've already agreed to go through with the tests." I shrugged. "If I'm a match, and the risks to me are minimal, then I'll consider it … for Emmett."

"That's very gracious of you."

I pushed to my feet and stretched. "Speaking of Emmett and Rose, I've put off seeing them long enough. Thanks for firing up that heater though. I should buy one for Whit's back patio. It'd make star-gazing during the winter a lot more comfortable."

I turned and made my way inside to get on with the dreaded visit upstairs, and had just hung the coat I'd borrowed back in the closet when Edward approached. I crossed my arms and raised a brow as I faced him. "Is there something you want, Edward?"

I couldn't help but see the naked amusement in his eyes as his lips quirked into a smile; that same smirky smile that used to make me fall all over myself to please him. Now all it incited was a burning desire to knee him in the balls without damaging myself.

I momentarily lost myself to the fantasy of doing just that when he finally stopped smoldering at me long enough to answer, "Nothing sinister, Bella, I assure you." He paused—I'm sure for dramatic effect—and I rolled a hand in the space between us so he'd, hopefully, get to the goddamned point. He apparently got the message. "It's just that I heard you tell Esme you were going to visit with Rose and I thought to save you the trip upstairs since she had Emmett move her to the living room just a bit ago."

I blinked. "Oh… Well, thanks, and ten points to Hufflepuff," I muttered as I skirted around him to get to said location.

When I walked into the room, Emmett looked at me for a beat, then smiled as I took the chair across from the couch they were sitting on. I was surprised at his smile simply because I'd been told he hadn't really interacted with anyone since his big blow-up with Rose.

The chilly look on Rose's waxy face, however, was familiar and fully expected. What wasn't expected was her brown eyes—I'd always pictured a blue-eyed human Rosalie, for some reason.

In her skeletal, wasted face, the dull orbs resembled shadowed, sunken holes more than human eyes; like an artist had used cocoa dust to sketch them onto a skull. The effect was chilling, like staring down the face of death.

Mercifully, most of her form was covered with a thick quilt, though I could still see her sharp, bony shoulders, and her hands, pale as paper and poking from her long sleeves to curl like claws on her lap.

In the few, silent seconds I took to notice all of this, her once-lush lips quirked into little more than a crooked knife-slash stretched over prominent teeth. Then she spoke, and it was brittle and bitter. "Come to gloat, have you?"

I exchanged a loaded look with Pete, who was kicked back in a corner chair with a book, keeping quiet watch. His brows inched up and I gave him a subtle shake of my head before looking back at the wraith that used to be the beautiful Rosalie Hale.

"Glad to see the change didn't affect your winning personality, Rosalie. The world would'a been a darker place, truly."

"Cut the shit, Swan. If you're not here to gloat, then why are you here?"

My hackles rose. "You know what—"

"Be quiet, Rose," Emmett commanded, halting my rant mid-sentence as he stood up, walked over, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hi Bella," he breathed in my ear as he clung to me, "I'm so glad to see you—so glad you're here."

"I—Emmett, I…" I stuttered, not really sure what to say.

He drew back to look me in the eye, his smile and eyes filled with sadness as he said, "I've heard what's going on—been listening in, and frankly, I'm surprised you haven't told us all to fuck off. If you ask me, you probably should."

I smiled as he let me go and we both sat back down, but my mind was racing with what I could say to that, what I _should_ say to that, and what I felt obligated to say. Put simply, with one hug and a few words from Emmett, I was now an emotional cluster fuck. If there was any doubt that I still loved him, my response just dispelled it. Damn it.

I ran a hand through my hair while gusting out a heavy breath. Then I met his steady gaze. "You're right. I probably should. Any sane person would, but no one who truly knows me would ever accuse me of being sane. So … I'll help if I can."

He smiled until Rose piped up. "Forgive me if I don't fall at your feet in thanks."

He didn't even move his gaze from mine. "Rose, be civil or I'll put you back in your room." He turned his head to look at her with hard eyes. "I mean it."

She flinched, then folded her arms and looked away while Em looked back at me. He smiled and the warmth was back in his eyes. "So, you and Jasper, huh?"

My smile was a mix of goofy and shy as I nodded. "Yeah."

His answering grin was warm and genuine, just as I always remembered it. "That's…" He shook his head and chuckled. "Damn, that is fuck-awesome. Of all people, you two deserve happiness the most."

"Thanks, Em," I murmured with a soft smile.

He looked over at Edward, who I hadn't even realized had followed me when I came in, but sure enough, there he was, sitting in a chair by the entryway. "Keep an eye on Rose for me?"

Edward looked startled for an instant, but nodded. "Of course."

Emmett stood and held out a hand to me. "Take a walk with me?"

"Sure, just lemme get a coat on and I'll meet you out there."

When I was all suited up against the cold, I headed out the front door and joined Emmett at the bottom of the porch steps. "I figured we'd keep to the driveway since it's clear of snow." Then he shot a smirk at me. "Unless you want me to carry you?"

We fell into step together and I quirked a brow. "I'm kinda over being carted around like a toddler, Em." Then I smirked. "Unless it's Jason. Then it's a different story."

His brows inched up. "Jason…? Oh! That's right, the human name they gave him…"

My irritation rose. "I'm not used to calling him Jasper. Honestly, I don't wanna get too used to it. I don't wanna screw up and call him Jasper when I get home, ya know?"

He glanced at me, looking sorry. "Kind of a fucked up situation, isn't it?"

I snorted. "Has it ever _not_ been?"

He shrugged a shoulder and yanked a small branch off a tree we passed, then began picking needles from it as we walked. "No, I guess it hasn't, not in a long time, anyway," he muttered, sounding a bit bitter. It was a tone I'd never heard from him, and it made me realize that things really had changed.

I thought of what Alice had said the night before and my smirk was humorless as I nudged his arm. "Things were all right until I showed up in your lives, eh?"

He froze in his tracks and turned to me, the look in his eyes flinty as he frowned. "You know, I had hoped you'd grown up enough to get beyond all the self-blame bullshit, but I guess you still have a ways to go."

Wow. Okay then.

I know I was probably gaping at him, but as I stood there, that little exchange we'd just had sank in and I realized he was right.

I closed my mouth, took a couple of calming breaths and nodded. "You're right. What I just said was stupid and honestly, I hadn't felt that way since recovering from Victoria's attack. Mostly because Pete kicked my ass every time I even started to talk like that."

"Good," he grumbled and began walking again. "Someone needed to."

I nodded, but felt the need to defend myself. "To be fair, I was a teen who'd not only been cruelly dumped by her first love, but also abandoned by those I'd come to love as family. I think I had a right to be emotionally fucked up, for a while, anyway."

He tilted his head, then slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that, but there's no excuse now for that kinda shit so don't try it again." The smile he shot me took the sting from his words and I nodded.

"I agree with you, Em." I shot him a tiny grin. "I'm just a little-bitty part of this supernatural circle-jerk."

His booming laugh scared the birds from the trees and I had to smile as he said, "God, it is, isn't it? Just one big circle-jerk…" He smirked at me. "And I'm not even having fun with it. That's the part that's pissing me off."

I felt the hidden weight in his words and nodded. "Rosalie."

He scoffed. "Yeah, Rosalie." He turned to me with a tortured look in his amber eyes. "I wasn't enough… Why wasn't I enough?" Without warning, he dropped to his knees and pressed his hands against his eyes while rocking to and fro. "God, how I want to hate her!" he yelled, "I wanna hate her! But I can't… I just … can't."

I knelt beside him, and he stilled as I held his shoulders and leaned my head against him. To my shock, I could feel him tremble with rage and sadness. "I'm sorry, Em," I whispered as I held him and cried the tears he couldn't, "I'm so sorry."

He plopped down on his butt and pulled me into his lap, then wrapped me in his arms. "What am I gonna do, Bella? What should I do?" He scoffed a high, bitter laugh. "Hell, what _can_ I do?"

"Be there for her? Don't give up?" My voice was weak as I made the suggestions, because I really just wanted to go kill her for making such a loving being feel such pain. But I knew expressing these feelings to him wouldn't help, so instead I said, "Have faith in Carlisle. He's a brilliant doctor and he really thinks I may be the key to a cure for her, Em. Hold on to that."

I felt his arms tighten as he hugged me close and kissed my head. "I really missed you, Bella."

I smiled as I leaned against his chest. "I missed you too, Em. I missed you too."

.

* * *

.

When we got back to the house, dinner was almost ready so I decided it was a good time to call Jason. I didn't bother to seek privacy, since I'd have to go miles to really get it, so I sat at the granite bar in the kitchen and ignored the watching eyes of Alice and Edward as I made the call. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, baby doll."

I smiled. "Hi, you busy?"

"Nope, work's done for the day, I'm at Frank and Carol's, and I was just throwin' the ball for Zeke until dinner's ready. What are you up to?"

I sighed. "It's been a long day of catching up and talking, but right now? I'm waiting on dinner, too. Give Zeke a pat and a scratch from me."

He laughed. "Yeah, believe it or not, I think he misses you. Caught him cartin' around one of your shoes earlier. Wasn't chewin' on it, just carryin' the damn thing around everywhere. Wouldn't let me take it from him either."

I laughed. "Nice to know I have such a loyal fan."

"Oh, baby, he ain't the only one," he teased in that low tone that made me wanna throw him down and do wicked things to and with him. "Speakin' of, when ya comin' home? Any idea yet?"

I glanced at Pete who snorted and muttered, "You're runnin' this show, lil'B. You say the word, we're outta here."

I grinned. "I'm gonna try to catch a late flight out tonight, so I should be home by the morning."

"That's good news. Need me to pick ya up?"

"No, I have a ride home already."

Esme placed a plate and utensils in front of me and I mouthed a thank you as I picked up my fork.

"Well then, I'll be here waitin', sugar."

I grinned like an idiot. "You don't have to work?"

"Nah, nothin' so pressin' I can't be here for ya."

I felt that little thrill in my gut and had to suppress the urge to sigh like a school girl. "Okay, then. I'll text you the exact time when I know it."

"All right, baby doll, I love you."

"Ah, Carol calling you for dinner?"

He chuckled. "How'd ya know?"

I smirked and toyed with my napkin. "I just did. I love you too, and I'll see you in the morning. Now don't make Carol call you twice. Get to dinner."

His answering laugh was soft. "Yes Ma'am. See ya tomorrow. Be safe."

"I will. Bye, Whit."

"Bye, darlin'."

I ended the call and set my phone aside, then noticed the expectant looks and wide smiles of Alice and Esme. Carlisle was smirking as he read the paper, Edward looked pensive, and Pete just rolled his eyes. I didn't know where Sebastian was but he wasn't part of the audience.

I shook my head, picked up my fork again and muttered, "Well, go ahead, say what you wanna say while I eat. Just know I reserve the right to remain silent."

"He sounds so good," Esme said with a wistful smile. "So happy."

I nodded. "I like to think he is."

Alice was next. "I saw—I saw a vision of a key. For some reason I don't see you guys very well, but I get tiny flashes, pictures really, but the key came through clearly. Are you…did he…?"

I met her eyes while deciding to answer, then shrugged mentally. Her knowing wouldn't hurt anything. "It's the key to his house. He presented it to me and asked me to move in just before I came here."

Alice clapped and squealed while Esme gushed, "Oh Bella, how wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and had just taken a bite of chicken when I heard a disgusted scoff. "Happy for her? He should have the decency to marry her first, instead of treating her like a common—

"Edward," Carlisle admonished with a warning tone, and he actually shut his mouth. Too bad it was too late.

I finished chewing, swallowed, then set down my fork before looking at Edward. "A common what, Edward?"

"Just because decent society is deteriorating with every passing year doesn't mean that you should lower yourself and accept such treatment, Bella. If he really loves you that much, then he should respect you enough to do things properly instead of asking you to shack up with him without the commitment and respectability of matrimony. He's dishonoring you, Bella. Can't you see that?"

The plate and utensils started to rattle. "So, you're implying I'm a whore?"

Anger flared in his eyes. "No, I'm saying he's treating you like one. There's a difference."

"Oh hell," Pete said through a sigh, "Want me to take 'im out back and beat his ass, lil'B? 'Cause otherwise, I'm afraid ya gonna crack this granite bar if this keeps up."

I covered my eyes and held up a hand while taking slow, deep breaths. It was a good thing Edward and I had parted ways because I now knew, I would've wound up killing him eventually if we'd stayed together.

When I regained control, I looked at Pete. "No, it'll only waste time." I stood up and took his hand and tugged him toward the stairs. "Come on Uncle Petey, let's get our shit and go home."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Well, there's another chapter done and Bella's on her way back to Whit. Hope you're all having a happy and healthy holiday season. Reviews are like Christmas presents. I love getting them, so thanks in advance for leaving me one!

~Spudz


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Jason/Jasper's POV**

I'd just gotten home after having dinner at Frank and Carol's, and was goin' through the day's mail when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's Theo. Ya got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as I tossed the junk-mail I'd sorted into the trash.

"I, uh, I need to talk to ya, but it'd be better face to face. Can ya meet me at the Death Star, say in fifteen minutes or so?"

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. It'd been a long day, I was damn tired, and I wanted to get some sleep before Bella got home in the morning. "This can't wait? I was just gettin' ready to call it a night…"

"I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say."

If he didn't have my attention before, he sure as hell did now. "All right, I'll see ya in a few."

I pocketed my phone and grabbed my truck keys, then headed out. When I pulled up to the bar, I saw Theo's truck and was relieved to see that Matt's wasn't right there next to it as was usually the case. Not that I'm afraid of the asshole; quite the opposite actually, since I knew from experience the boy was all talk and couldn't fight for shit. But I'd dealt with him enough in the past to know I just didn't have the patience to be puttin' up with his usual shit tonight. I wanted to get in, hear whatever it was that Theo had to say, and get home.

When I walked in, I saw him sitting at a small table at the back of the place and headed over. "Whitlock," he greeted as I pulled out the chair and straddled it. "You want a beer?"

I smirked. "Just one. Don't wanna get on the wrong side a' the law."

He snorted and handed me a chilled Shiner. I twisted the top off and took a drink, then waved a hand. "Well, I'm here, Lawson. What's so important it couldn't wait?"

"A couple days back, I saw your girl ridin' around in a shiny new truck with some guy drivin'. Dirty blond, pale as hell, mid-twenties or so."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know about 'im, his name's Pete."

He cocked a brow and took a sip from his beer, then asked, "That all ya know about 'im? His first name?"

I was startin' to have a bad feelin' about this and knew my expression was just this side of a glare when I answered, "Bella said they're old friends. That he's helped her out of a tight spot, but yeah, all I know's his first name. Why?"

"Well, I got a little curious so I ran his plates."

I gotta admit, now I was gettin' kinda nervous. On our first date, Bella'd told me about how this Pete guy had _'takin' care'_ of some girl who'd tried to hurt her. She hadn't told me specifics, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what was left unsaid. And now here was Deputy Theo, apparently hot on the case. Shit.

"Okay," I said, while hopin' like hell he hadn't dug up anything about that particular incident. "And?"

He looked me in the eye. "It came back registered in your girl's name, and was purchased in Dallas two days _after_ she showed up in town."

Okay, that was odd, I'll admit, especially since she said she couldn't afford to buy anything when her old rust bucket broke down here. It was why she had to stay in Bailey, to save up the funds for repairs.

'Course, I wasn't about to say any of this to Deputy Theo Lawson, even if we were speakin' as friends at the moment. I didn't wanna add any fuel to his fire.

"All right, but last I checked, buyin' a truck ain't breakin' any laws."

He side-eyed me like I was a special kinda idiot, then took another slow sip from his beer. "No, it ain't," he agreed, "but it don't exactly match up with her story as to why she stayed here, does it? Especially considerin' that shiny new truck wasn't financed. Ya see, I checked and it was paid for in cash money, Whitlock, all forty-seven thousand and some change."

Nope, can't say I liked the direction he was headin' at all, but he was bringin' up some points I couldn't just dismiss. Still, this was Bella and I loved her, so I'd give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to her about it before jumpin' to any wild conclusions.

I took a pull from my beer and shrugged. "They're friends. Maybe he has his reasons for puttin' the thing in her name. Tax purposes? A vindictive ex? Hell, maybe he's plannin' on givin' it to her sometime in the future. Could be a lot'a reasons."

He tipped his head and raised his beer. "Yeah, you're right, could be any one of a number of reasons…" he said, but his tone spoke of doubt and the look in his eyes said we both knew better. "But lemme tell ya the rest of the story—the most intriguing part."

Well, shit. If he thought the next bit was the most intriguing, I could almost bet I wasn't gonna like it at all. "I'm listenin'."

He nodded. "When I couldn't get a name for him by runnin' the truck plates, I made a call to the Miller's nephew who inherited the place when the old gal died a couple years back." He didn't miss my confusion because he clarified without me askin', "The old Miller place is where your girl's buddy Pete is currently livin'."

"Ah, got it," I said with a nod.

"Turns out he used his own name on the rental agreement, but I bet'cha can't guess what it is."

By this point, I was gettin' kinda fed up, and just wanted him to get to the point. "Hell, I dunno, Clinton, Bush, Obama? Quit fuckin' around and tell me if you're goin' to."

"Whitlock."

I glared. "What?"

"That's his name — Peter E. Whitlock."

Well, shit…

Yeah, gotta admit, I didn't know what to think a' that. "All right, well, it ain't exactly a Smith or Jones, but there are other Whitlocks out there, Lawson. It don't exactly make him a relation."

"True," he agreed, "but my gut's tellin' me there's somethin' to it."

It was my turn to side-eye him. "You run his name?"

"Yep, the only thing that came back was a valid Washington State driver's license listing an apartment address in Seattle. No wants, no warrants, not even a speedin' ticket."

I took a sip a' beer and shrugged, feelin' a bit relieved by that. At least he hadn't stumbled on anything of a criminal nature. Not that I cared about the guy, but I didn't want him draggin' Bella down by association. "That's good, at least," I muttered.

The little smirk he was now sportin' was doin' nothin' for my confidence. "You'd think so, wouldn't ya? But here's the thing — he's _too_ clean, too unattached, it ain't natural. Normal people leave a trail, all the little footprints that come from workin' and just doin' what people do — employment records, tax records, utilities, mortgages, rental or lease agreements, voter registration, grocery store memberships — the day to day and year to year crap, ya know? They leave a trail. But this guy? Nothin' but a driver's license. Same goes for his wife, if she really is his wife, since I can't find a record of a marriage anywhere."

My brow creased as I looked down in thought. "What about his rent? How's he payin' that? He's gotta have a bank account…"

"Well now, that's yet another curiosity," he said as he reached for a fresh beer. "The Miller's nephew said the monthly payments—which includes funds for all utilities, so everything's conveniently in the landlord's name—are paid by an accounting company outta Seattle, Washington. A company, I learned, that's a subsidiary of some old Seattle law firm, the name of which escapes me at the moment. I got it in the file at the station."

"Huh… What about the insurance on the truck?" I asked.

He swallowed a sip a' beer and looked kinda smug. "A full year paid in cash when the truck was purchased, also in your girl's name, no alternate driver's listed."

"Hope the asshole's plannin' on helpin' her with income taxes when the time comes," I grumbled.

Lawson chuckled. "Yeah, who knows? Unless it's her money bein' spent in the first place, and the 'poor girl, workin' her way across the country' is just an act."

I shot him a dark look. "You're a suspicious bastard, ya know that?"

His brows shot up. "Yeah? Well lemme put it to ya this way… If you're _not_ bothered by any a' this, then you're not suspicious _enough_ , my friend."

"Considerin' my lack of a past, I'm the last one that should be pointin' fingers."

He looked unimpressed. "Totally different situation. It ain't like you're purposely hidin' stuff. Hell, y'all did all ya could to dig up your past."

I looked down, mullin' over askin' this next question because I felt like a bastard even considerin' it… Still, I knew it would bug me if I didn't so I went ahead. "Did you think to run Bella's info while you were doin' all this diggin'?"

He eyed me for a long moment, then gave a sharp nod. "I was hesitant to mention it. Didn't know how you'd take it. But yeah, when things with her friend didn't quite add up, I did."

"And?" I asked while havin' to beat back the voice in my head callin' me a faithless, betrayer.

He shrugged a shoulder and took a long sip from his beer. "The usual stuff, things you'd expect to find in a normal, law-abidin' person's info. The only thing I found notable was that her father is the Forks, Washington Chief of Police."

Forks, Washington?

 _'Forks…'_

A chill went down my spine. That meant somethin' to me, but I didn't—I couldn't quite grasp how I knew it, or when I may have been there, but the name—just hearin' it drew emotions from me, feelings of anger, dread, shame and panic that I couldn't explain…

I felt the tip of a boot nudge my knee. "…itlock? Jason! You back with me now?"

I scrubbed a hand over my face and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought there for a bit."

His brows inched up. "I could tell."

"Was that all ya had to tell me?"

He gave a nod. "Yep, that was it for now, but I'll be keepin' an eye on our buddy Pete and his wife. Oh, and next Saturday is my parent's annual end-of-year barn dance. Y'all are invited. Starts at seven. Bring ya girl, and prepare to have your ass whipped at horseshoes."

I set my half-empty beer on the table and stood. "Thanks for the heads-up, and the invitation. We'll be there, and it won't be me gettin' the ass whoopin'." I said while digging my keys from my front pocket.

He raised his bottle in a salute. "Seemed like you're gettin' serious with Miss Bella, and since she's close to this Pete fella, I thought ya ought'a know. As for the other, well, I reckon we'll just have to wait and see."

I chuckled. "Appreciate your concern. I'll see ya later, Lawson."

He tipped his brim and smirked. "I'll be around, Whitlock."

For the whole drive home and a couple of hours after fallin' into bed, I mulled over everything I'd heard and what it could possibly mean. It also bothered me that I couldn't get past the unease I'd felt when I'd heard the name Forks.

Just what the hell was it about the state a' Washington? Seemed like everything somehow centered there. Hell, even my dead parents' lawyer was based in Seattle. Jenks… Maybe I should contact his office again. Demand some solid answers this time…

It was at one in the morning, with that intention in mind that I finally fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think of your first peek at Jason's POV. Leave a review and lemme know, yeah? Oh, and we're quickly approaching the big one thousand review mark on this fic, so much love from me to all of you for that!

~Spudz


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Well, Serendipity gained and surpassed the 1k review milestone! I have you all to thank for that, so from the bottom of my blackened soul and shriveled heart, thank you! Regarding this chapter: it's short, I know, but the next chapter is much longer and already well underway. Best of all, Bella and Whit will be back together (my favorite parts).

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 19**

 **Charlotte's POV**

It was late, about two in the mornin' and I'd been on my way home from grabbin' a bite ta eat, when I decided ta try lookin' in on our boy before headin' home.

I say try because it all depended on whether he'd left that damn dog with his auntie and uncle for the night as he sometimes did, usually when he rode that motorcycle a' his.

I had reason to be cautious too. That blasted mutt was johnny-on-the-spot as a guard dog. Took that shit seriously. And nah, the hairy menace hadn't hurt me; he really couldn't with me bein' a vampire and all. But he was a loud pain in the ass, which inevitably woke our boy up…

I nearly growled jus' thinkin' back on it…

Then ta add insult ta injury, I'll be damned if my gallant mate didn't laugh himself stupid when I came home with the entire ass-end a' my jeans shredded from our boy's well aimed blast a' buckshot.

I would'a got away clean if the dog hadn't a' locked his gator-like jaws on my pant leg. If only I hadn't a' been so concerned about hurtin' the mangy beast, but I was. So I couldn't just kick or shake 'im off like I wanted to, 'cause I knew our boy and Bella loved the mutt. So stupid me wound up takin' a load a' buckshot to the ass before I could get away.

The real low point came when I had ta blackmail Peter with never gettin' laid again if he told Bella about it, or ever brought it up again.

Not my finest moment, I freely admit. But it was necessary for my sanity.

So yeah, gettin' back to the point… Here I was again, sneakin' up on the back of our boy's house while prayin' the dog wasn't here, and so far, so good. I still kept a keen ear open though, 'cause there was a dog door in the back patio door, which meant the beast had free run a' the place.

When I made it to his bedroom window with no sign a' the dog, I breathed a sigh a' relief and leaned my back against the wall to give a listen before peekin' in. Lord knows, as much as I love and miss Jasper, I just didn't have a desire ta see more'n strictly necessary. Just hearin' certain things would'a been bad enough, but it seemed I was in luck. All I could hear was his heart beatin' and his deep, even breaths.

Our boy was sound asleep.

With a wistful smile, I listened for a bit and was just fixin' ta leave when I heard the rustle a' sheets, like he was restless and tossin' and turnin'. Then I heard 'im mutter Bella's name and damn, wasn't that just the sweetest thing?

I'd just started ta grin at that when a wave of anguish that wasn't mine nearly took me clean off my feet.

I gritted my teeth and bent at the waist with my hands on my knees as I struggled against it. This here… Lord, how it reminded me of my days with the Major and how he could knock a body straight on their ass with that gift a' his… It wasn't quite as strong now, but damn… It was close.

What the _hell_ was goin' on?

I heard him groan then, and looked through the window in time to see him thrash and mutter somethin' about how he was sorry, so sorry…

Just what the hell was he dreamin' about? It didn't seem like anything good.

Then he thrashed and cried out while mumbling a name that chilled me right down to the very marrow of my immortal bones: Maria.

Oh hell and damnation…

This was trouble because it could only mean one thing… Our boy, Jason was—on some level—startin' to remember his life as Jasper and the Major.

Question now was, would he remember any a' this when he woke up?

I hadn't the foggiest idea.

It'd been a long time since I was human and truth ta tell, I didn't remember shit about it. What little I did know about 'em—outside a' how ta hunt 'em—I knew from livin' with Bella while nursin' her back ta health after that crazy red-head attacked her. And let's just say, thank the good Lord for the internet and food channel, otherwise the poor girl probably wouldn't a' made it.

But this? Whatever was goin' on with our boy now? I didn't have the first clue what ta do. Was this the first night he'd had such dreams? Or had he been havin' 'em this whole time? It was possible, right? I know Bella'd had dreams that she said she couldn't remember after wakin' up. Bad ones too, where she thrashed and cried out just like our boy was doin' at the moment. So, maybe? If so, maybe that meant he'd go on with his current life as Jason without ever consciously rememberin'. Maybe he'd get over this, and the dreams would stop just like Bella's eventually had?

For his and Bella's sake, I sure as hell hoped so.

Because for him to fully remember his life as the Major while possessin' the relatively fragile psyche of a human? I worried such a thing'd be more than our boy could handle.

Just thinkin' about the prospect made my dead heart ache. Because I knew if somethin' happened to our boy, it would probably kill Bella. There wasn't a question in my mind: she loved him, and if there was one thing I knew about our sweet girl, it was that once she loved someone, she loved them with everything she had.

As I continued to watch, he shouted "No!" then shot up, his chest and shoulders heaving as he covered his face with both hands.

My heart went out ta him and I laid my hand on the glass while whispering, "Peace, Jasper…"

As much as I cared for him, the harsh reality was, to him, I was a stranger and that was somethin' that couldn't change. So as sad as it made me, a quiet whisper and the good wishes of my heart were all I could give him.

Just then, he turned his head and seemed to look straight at me, so I ducked outta view and took off as quick as I could. He'd already peppered my ass with buckshot once, and I didn't want him thinkin' he had a stalker. Bella'd have my ass if that happened, and with her new talents that had surfaced here lately, she could probably do some damage.

As I ran home, I couldn't help but be damn glad Pete and Bella would be home in just a matter of hours. I knew if anybody could soothe the demons that were hauntin' our boy, it was Bella.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N: Reviews, as always, are appreciated! Wishing you all a healthy and happy holiday season!

~Spudz


End file.
